My double life with Troy Bolton
by batzmary
Summary: The jock and the geek. A story of love with an unusual turn. Follow Gabriella and find out if she can convince Troy Bolton that it wasn't her who he spent summer with, but her 'twin sister'. "Yes... now I regret ever lying about my name" DON'T READ THIS, IT IS HORRIBLE XD
1. Prologue

My double life with Troy Bolton

_Prologue. _

**Hello my bitches! ;) (Decided to keep this one as info only) **

I closed my locker after taking out the last books from it and placing them inside my old, ripped up and brown backpack. Finally my junior year was ending and I was somewhat very relieved. Why? The answer is simple; I get ignored most of the time, I don't have any friends and it's not nice to sit alone at lunch while everyone else has at least one friend to chat with. Let's just say that I'm not the most popular girl in school (kinda obvious?) … that would be my older sister Megan. They call her 'the Queen' or something lamer than that. She's beautiful, nice, funny, hot and… everything I'm not; I'm just known as Megan's geeky little sister. Luckily this is her last year in East High School… so I'm hoping to step out of her shadow next year; it's not like I don't love my sister, we're very close, it's just that…

I don't know…

I just wished I were as pretty as she was. Compared to her, I'm a total mess. People often ask how the hell we're related; I can't even answer that myself. She likes to wear really short skirts, shirts that would show more than they should and high heels, while I would stick with plain t-shirts, jeans, pants and my old sneakers. She's no slut though; she just likes to tease up the boys.

I sighed as I threw my backpack over my shoulder and turned around to leave. I rolled my eyes as I saw Troy Bolton making out with one of his many bimbo girlfriends; who is she this time, number 2 or 5? I can't really say because all of them are red heads or blondes with no brain and fake boobs; this guy seriously loves stereotypes. Oh no! And let me tell you that it's not one girl at a time, nope; right now he's dating six chicks at the same time; he broke his record if I may presume. I'm wishing that he gets caught, what he's doing is very wrong. But who am I to tell him that? He's the most popular guy in school, even if he's a junior, and I'm just… _Geekella_ Montez.

One other good reason about junior year ending: I'll be able to stay away from Troy Bolton and his freaking basketball crew for almost three whole months; oh yeah… I'm so looking forward to that. It's not like they bully me or anything, cuz they know that if they do, they would have to deal with my sister… and since she's the 'queen' of school… yeah, you don't want to mess up with her when she's pissed off. They just ignore me and never even look my way actually; we could say that I'm Ms. Invisible to them, including Mr. Player making out with girlfriend number 2 or 5 right now. It just isn't nice to see them do whatever the fuck they want when they want to, including cutting in line in the cafeteria, throwing Ryan Evans into the trashcan or… giving Mason Grey a bath in the toilet; it just makes me sick that I can't do a shit about it… and Megan, being the lousy 'queen' she is, doesn't do a crap about it.

I re-adjusted my backpack over my shoulder as I realized that I found myself still staring at Troy Bolton and his girlfriend. I blinked a couple of times and looked away, making my way out of school as a slight blush tainted my cheeks. The good thing about being the invisible girl: no one notices when you're in an embarrassing situation… unless it's too big to be unnoticed.

"It was about time!" Megan rolled her eyes as she waited for me, leaning against her silver Mercedes; other difference between Megan and me… she has a car and I don't, and she knows how to drive; apparently she's also popular with our parents.

"Sorry, I couldn't find my math book"

She rolled her eyes again "Sis, it's not like you're going to use it next year…" she sighed "Get in the car, I'm hungry and I want to get home…"

She walked to the other side of the car and got into the driver's seat while I got in the passenger's seat.

**zv**

While I was finishing the last chapter of a recent book that I was reading, I got rudely disturbed when Megan barged my room squealing like a dog's toy and jumping up and down with her laptop in her hands. I looked at her weirdly as I took my reading glasses off.

"Would you be so kind to tell me why the hell are you disturbing me?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Look at this!" She sat on my bed next to me and crossed her legs Indian style while she handed me her laptop "I won!" she squealed again.

I took the laptop from her and stared at the screen.

_Dear Ms. Megan Giovanna Montez,_

_We would like to inform you that you're our lucky winner of two tickets to our new ship 'Oasis of the Seas' with a package of a two week vacation to the Caribbean Islands. Food and theatre tickets included and free access to our casino and party club. We will send you your tickets two days later after you got this message; if by then you still haven't got it, please call to the number in our website. _

_Congratulations once again,_

_Kevin Morales from Royal Caribbean International's crew _

And at the end of the e-mail was the Royal Caribbean International logo. I, being my insecure self, checked the e-mail address that sent it and you could also read the company's name on it. I looked at Megan who still had an excited face on.

"Well?" she asked smiling.

I giggled lightly "It looks real. What I don't get is how the hell you got to win this trip if you're only 18 years old…"

She shrugged "I said that I was under supervision and that our parents had agreed with me entering the contest"

I raised an eyebrow "And did they actually agree?"

She shrugged "Nope… but they won't have a choice once I show them the tickets!" she clapped her hands in excitement and I couldn't help but giggle at her.

"Congratulations, sis" I hugged her and then pulled away "Who are you taking with you, Shannon or Abby?"

She smirked "I'm taking you, little sis!"

My eyes popped out of their sockets "I'm sorry, what?" she must be kidding me.

"Come on Gabby! We hardly ever do anything together! I bet mom will love the idea and would let us go!" she bit her lower lip and looked at me with her big, blue, puppy dog eyes.

I narrowed my eyes at her "I don't know what you're planning, and I'm very sure that this is some evil plan of yours, but…." I sighed "Fine… I would be crazy to say no to a cruise!"

She squealed and hugged me "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she kissed my cheek and pulled back "I'm going to tell mom and then you and I, missy are going shopping! You need a bikini!"

I rolled my eyes "Meg, I already have a swimming suit…"

"You mean that awful green thing that looks like grandma's underpants?" she raised an eyebrow and I glared at her; it wasn't so bad! ... I think… "I'm taking you shopping and that's final!"

I sighed "Fine! But I'm picking everything I'm going to wear!"

"Deal!" she wrapped her pinky finger around mine and then smirked as she got up. Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

**zv**

"I refuse to come out!" I yelled from inside the dressing room of Sears' swimming suit section "This is embarrassing!"

"Gabriella, I'm your older sister! Do you prefer to do this with mom?"

I blushed a deep shade of red just by imagining myself buying bikinis with my mom "I look weird in this thing! Didn't we agree that I would buy whatever I wanted to?"

"I crossed my fingers behind my back!" she admitted.

"What? I thought you promised you would stop doing that!" I exclaimed angrily.

She laughed "I crossed my fingers that time too"

I popped my head out of the curtain and glared at my smirking sister "I freaking hate you…"

She laughed again "I know. Now come on! Show me!"

"I'm not going to show you! I look hideous in this thing!" I whined as I hid entirely behind the curtain once again.

"Gabriella Anne Montez!" she said in her scolding voice; oh shit… "If you don't come out now, I'm coming in for you!" she threatened.

I groaned "Please don't make me come out!" I begged as I looked at myself in the mirror; this is awful!

"I'm counting untill 3!" she said "One… two…"

"Okay! Okay! Fine! I'm going!" I sighed. It would be much more embarrassing if my sister dragged me out from the dressing room. I took a deep breath before closing my eyes tightly and stepping out.

"Holly shit!" I heard Megan exclaimed.

"Is it that awful?" I opened one eye to look at Megan's expression; she was shocked… that was for sure.

"Sister…" she began "You look smoking hot!"

I opened both my eyes and frowned at her confused "I do?"

She nodded as she approached me "Hell yeah!" she put a finger to her chin and then lifted it up, moving it in circles "Turn around…"

I sighed and did as she told me to "Sis… that freaking bikini makes your ass look good!"

I blushed "Megan!" I whispered yelled embarrassed. She laughed.

"What?" she shrugged "You don't believe me? I could always call my boys" she smirked as she took out her cell phone from her purse. I glared at her.

"Don't you even dare!" I threatened her raising my index finger and pointing it at her.

She giggled as she placed her cell phone inside her purse "Of course I wouldn't do that! You can't even talk to Troy Bolton, how do you expect me to believe you could show your ass to my friends?"

I glared at her "How the hell did Troy Bolton ended up in this conversation?" I shook my head "Besides, I don't even like him…"

She laughed, causing me to blush "Sis… I see the way you look at him, you totally like him!"

I blushed harder and crossed my arms over my chest "I do not!"

She smirked "Do to. Just look at your blush!"

"It's not blush! It's… it's…" I blushed harder as she raised an eyebrow "Oh shut up!" I snapped at her and walked back behind the curtain leaving my laughing sister behind.

"By the way, we're taking the bikini!" she yelled behind me "Orange and pink make you look good!"

God, I hate shopping with my sister, it's so embarrassing.

**zv**

"Hi girls!" Dad greeted us as he closed his book and placed it besides him "Did you have fun shopping?"

"Totally!" Megan exclaimed.

"No…" I mumbled.

He smiled brightly "That's good!" he stood up and walked up to us "Can I see what you bought?"

"Sure!" Megan smiled as she took the bags from me and emptied everything over the couch.

I sighed as I sat down on the sofa where dad had been reading a while ago and watched as Megan enthusiastically showed our father all the summer dresses, cocktail dresses, shorts, sandals, T-shirts and swimming suits that we bought, or more like _she_ bought, and then placed them inside the bags. Dad smiled at me a couple of times as Megan showed him a couple of pretty dresses that, I had to admit, suited me perfectly; I blushed each time his piercing blue eyes stared at me with that playful grin of his.

Mom came out a couple of moments later and stared in awe at all the clothing Megan chose for me; I was thankful that the only obscene piece of clothing she chose for me was that pink and orange bikini, of course she bought a couple more for me later, a blue one and a green one with purple dots.

After mom and dad approved of every piece of clothing, I kissed their cheeks good night and took my shopping bags upstairs with me. Megan followed me right behind, then we kissed each other's cheeks goodnight and we got into our own room. I sighed as I placed the bags on the floor next to my desk and sat down over my bed, taking off my shoes and taking the remote from the bedside table. I turned on the T.V. and switched the channels until I found a movie that got my attention.

Suddenly my cell phone rang and I stared at it confused; nobody calls me unless it's my mom or my sister to check on me… and I'm pretty sure they know I'm up here in my room watching T.V. I sighed as I took the phone from my bedside table and pressed the green button, ready to tell the person in the other line that they got the wrong number.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi. Who's this?" a very familiar voice asked. I blinked shocked.

"Who wishes to know?" I asked back; it couldn't be him, could it?

"This is Troy Bolton" he said. My heart skipped a beat. Holly shit! Troy Bolton is calling me! …it's not like I care… really!

"Uhmm. H-hi… Troy" I said into the phone "This is Gabriella. Are you looking for Megan?" I asked quickly after I said my name; damn me! Why can't I simply talk to the guy like if he were any other person?

"Oh! Hi Gabriella!" he greeted "Yeah, sorry to disturb you, but I am; apparently she has her phone off…" he chuckled.

"Typical" I mumbled and sighed "I'll get her for you…" I stood up from my bed and knocked on Megan's door. She opened the door only wearing a strapped t-shirt and her Hello Kitty underwear.

"What?" she snapped and I rolled my eyes.

"First of all, put some clothes on because you're contaminating my eyes and second of all, turn on your phone cuz your lame friends are calling me, searching for you!" I shoved my phone into her chest and walked back into my room.

"Thank you! I love you too!" she yelled sarcastically behind me and I rolled my eyes as I shut the door behind me.

I sighed as I took out my pajamas from my closet and quickly dressed into them before climbing back into my bed. I turned off the T.V and rolled over to my side to see if I could catch my sleep faster. Can I tell you the truth? I do like Troy Bolton…

But that's something I can't admit; why? Because he's a fucking player and an asshole! I can't allow myself to like people like that; 'sides, he's only nice with me cuz I'm Megan's sister, and let's be honest, if I weren't related to her… I would be Troy Bolton's main target.

What I don't get is: why I find him so attractive? It's not like I have treated the guy before; but could it be his blue eyes? His disheveled hair? His white, perfect smile? Or maybe his… gorgeous well defined body? I bit my lower lip as I remembered that one time where I got to see him shirtless when the basketball team was playing shirts vs. skins… Troy was skins of course.

Oh stop it now Gabriella! Go to sleep!

…

…But that sweaty body…

Sleep, I said!

I sighed as I rolled back onto my back and stared up at the ceiling "Who am I kidding? I'm totally mesmerized by the guy…" I mumbled to myself and groaned annoyed, placing my right arm above my eyes.

Troy Bolton needs to leave my mind… and fast!

Maybe this cruise thing isn't a bad idea, I could meet a boy and… finally forget about Mr. Player.

I sighed as I took off my arm from my eyes and rolled onto my other side, maybe this way I'll be able to sleep.

**3 weeks later**

"Gabriella, would you hurry up? We're going to miss the plane!" Megan yelled from downstairs as I finished packing the last stuff into my huge suitcase.

"Coming! Don't rush me, Megan!" I rolled my eyes and quickly zipped the red suitcase up. I pulled it off of my bed and wheeled it down the hallway and down the stairs.

"What took you so long?" she demanded as dad took the suitcase from me and wheeled it over to the cab.

I rolled my eyes "Sorry my queen, I was just doing my humble check ups to see if I didn't forget anything"

She shook her head "I wonder if you will ever stop being careful at some point…"

I smirked "Don't count on it, sis…"

"Are you girls ready?" Dad asked as he approached us and placed his hands over his waist.

"Yup" we said at the same time.

Dad chuckled and he embraced us both in a very tight hug "Take care of each other, don't do anything crazy and if one of you comes pregnant by the end of this trip, you're in huge trouble!"

"Dad!" we both whined as we pulled away.

"We're like… you know, virgin?" I arched an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, believe it or not!" Megan backed me up "I mean I know that Gabby looks like a complete slut, but she really isn't" she said as she placed an arm around my shoulder and I glared at her.

"Alright" dad chuckled "Let me get your mother, we'll both go drop you off and make sure you take the right plane…"

"Dad, we're not stupid!" Megan rolled her eyes.

"Talk for yourself, sis" I smirked at her and she glared at me. Megan 1- Gabriella 1.

"Alright girls, enough… let's get going" he rolled his eyes as he pushed us both towards the cab and then got back into the house to get mom.

After 40 minutes later we were arriving to the Airport. We pulled our suitcases with us as we approached the desks to get our flight tickets and leave our luggage.

I saw Megan patting her pockets and looking into her purse by the corner of my eye and rolled my eyes "Forgot something, sis?" I hid a smirk.

"No, no… just…. my passport" she said with a nervous, shaking voice.

I chuckled and from my purse I pulled out her passport and hand it over to her "You gave it to me in the cab while doing your make up…"

"Oh" she blinked "thank you, Gab"

I smirked at her "No problem, I know you'd be a complete mess without _moi_…"

She giggled "Yeah kind of…"

After we got our tickets and left our luggage at the desk, we walked over to our parents; Megan hugged mom while I hugged dad.

"Take good care of each other alright?" Mom said after pulling back from Megan and hugging me.

"We will mom…" Megan said as she hugged dad.

"Yeah, don't worry… I'll keep Megan away from alcohol" I giggled.

She glared at me "Yeah and I'll keep Gabriella away from boys…"

I glared at her "You do know I haven't had a boyfriend in my life, right?"

She smirked "That's why I'm keeping you away from guys, I can see your _hornyness_ from miles away…"

"_Hornyness_ is not even a word!" I rolled my eyes at her.

She shrugged "It is now…"

Dad chuckled "I'd be surprised if you don't kill each other by the end of this trip…"

Megan giggled "We may fight, but not at the point of killing each other, right Ellie Bear?" she put an arm around my shoulder and I nodded in agreement.

"Flight 340 to Miami now boarding at Gate A13" a lady's voice came out from the speakers and Megan and I looked at each other before looking back at mom and dad while the lady said the message now in Spanish.

I sighed "Well, that's us…"

Megan nodded and clapped her hands in excitement before hugging our parents one last time "We'll see you guys in two weeks!"

"Be careful, alright? And ta-"

"Take care of each other" we said at the same time and rolled our eyes.

"Dad we got it the first 3 hundred times…"

"You're our daughters, we have to worry…" Mom said.

I half smiled "See you guys…" I took Megan's hand and we began making our way over to the gate A13 to board; mom and dad got a little out of their minds and allowed us to buy first class tickets.

As Megan handed her ticket and passport over to the lady, I looked one last time and waved goodbye at my parents; I've never gone anywhere without them… and it felt kinda weird.

I sighed as I turned back around and handed my passport and ticket to the lady. She gave me a kind smile as she torn my ticket and handed me the smaller part along with my passport.

I took a deep breath before readjusting my purse on my shoulder and followed Megan.

Well… here goes nothing…

**To Be Continued.**

**Sorry if the first chapter kinda sucked… but it's just the introduction, I swear that in the next chap I'll start the drama ;) **

**Lots of love,**

**Mary.**

**Please leave a review behind! **


	2. I'm screwed

My double life with Troy Bolton

_Chapter 1_

**Hey guys.**

**I decided to **_**RE-WRITE**_** everything. The chapters were hell boring and I was stalling the drama a lot! So, let's start all over again. Sounds good? Perfect! Besides, there were only three chapters up. I'm going to use some scenes from my written chapters, so… skip 'em if you want to…**

**Oh! And I'm freaking sorry about the wait… the stress level in my body should be illegal for someone my age ¬¬ **

How to forget about summer? That's the big question. After everything that happened between _him_… and me… it's kinda hard to do so.

Today I'm starting my senior year at East High and I don't know if I should be nervous or… excited or…

No, 'nervous' should be the right word to describe what I feel right now, that stupid and annoying knot at the pit of my stomach is surely doing it's job right.

Even though my brain is telling me that he won't recognize me at school today… my stomach says otherwise. But how can I trust my stomach when he didn't even know who I was in that stupid cruise I took with my sister? Even after I fell right onto his lap in that freaking casino my sister dragged me into.

During vacation I wasn't my usual self, I left my comfy jeans and secure t-shirts behind and let my sister play dress up with me. I still have no damn idea why I did that, but let me tell you something… whoever says that clothes and make up won't make you confident… they're damn wrong. Thanks to the stereotype crap… I got the guy of my dreams.

**Flashback**

_I took a really deep breath before Megan dragged me inside the noisy and twinkly gambling room. I looked around amazed, since I've never been inside one of these places before. Everywhere I looked, there were extremely ridiculous dressed women and men in tuxedos; some of them had an excited face on, some of them had a poker-face on… and others looked like they were about to cry while they held their hair between their fingers, threatening to pull it out._

_Megan clapped her hands in excitement as she let go off of my arm "I'm going to go buy some chips, I'll buy you some… stay here till I come back!" she yelled above the loud game sounds and people's excited yelps. I nodded my head and watched as she disappeared through the mass of people; it was really crowded tonight. _

_I looked around once again, searching for a place where to start; I wasn't exactly an expert in gambling, but I do guess that if I'm a straight A student, I may just figure it out. I smiled lightly as I kept on staring at the bright twinkling lights and took a few steps forward, trying to look for other games to play…_

_And that's when I froze…_

_At the table of 21, that was a couple of feet away from me, was a very familiar blue eyed boy; it couldn't be him..._

_Could it? _

_My heart started racing as I saw how he pumped his fist into the air and exclaimed a 'yes!' as he collected the white and red chips on the table. I turned around to leave and search for Megan; maybe I could convince her that gambling today was a bad idea._

_Then the unexpected happened. _

_I bumped into a very corpulent man, he turned around to look at me and he narrowed his eyes "Hey! Be careful, young lady!" _

"_I'm so sorry!" I apologized, raising my hands up in defense and took a step back. I immediately regretted it as I tripped on the carpet and stumbled backwards. I let a yelp escape my lips as the back of my legs hit a chair and then…_

_I found myself staring into a pair of beautiful, baby blue eyes as a hand prevented me from falling backwards._

"_Well now this isn't what I ordered" Troy Bolton smirked down at me. I blushed when I realized that I was sitting over his lap and that I had my arms wrapped around his neck, his… muscular… neck. I opened my mouth to say something, and mentally punched myself when nothing did. Troy arched one of his dark eyebrows and a twisted smile tugged at the corner of his lips. Oh my God! Is he trying to kill me or something? I cleared my throat, trying to get some sense into myself and maybe be able to speak and don't look like a complete maniac dumbfounded over some… really hot guy._

_Apparently it worked "I-I… I'm very sorry!" I apologized as I uncoiled my arms from around his neck; how did they even end up there, anyway? _

_He smiled "Don't worry about it…" _

_I cleared my throat once again and shook my head lightly as I pushed myself up from his lap. This is so embarrassing! This is going to be the first thing people are going to gossip about at East High! I can see it now; front page on the newspaper '__Geek stumbles over THE Troy Bolton on a Casino__'. And let me tell you! After so many years of being invisible, I'm not sure if I'll be to cope with people staring at me for at least two weeks. _

"_Well… I… I'll see you around…" I smiled awkwardly at him and turned around to leave quickly. _

"_Wait!" he yelled after me. I pretended that I didn't hear him and tried to escape by pushing between the oceans of people, but suddenly I felt a large hand grasp my elbow and pull me back. Once again, I met a pair of ocean blue eyes._

"_Let me buy you a drink" he offered with his _oh-so-famous sexy_ smile. My eyes widened and I had to pass some saliva down my throat since I started to feel that I was about to choke. _

"_You?" I asked dumbfounded "Want to buy _me_… a drink?" I think I'm being Punk-d. _

_He furrowed his brow in confusion "Yeah, why not? A pretty lady like you deserves some attention"_

_I blushed and lowered my head in embarrassment. Did he just call me pretty? He does know I'm the school's lowest social class, right? He would get in so much trouble for this! _

"_It's just one drink. I won't bite…" he said with a smirk after I didn't reply. _

_I giggled a little and looked back up at him. He had this curious sparkle in his eyes, mixed with enthusiasm and… excitement. I smiled at that and then sighed. He let go of my elbow with a soft smile and pulled out his arm for me to link with. _

…_I hesitated for a moment…._

_This has to be some kind of joke, right? I mean, why the hell would Troy Bolton talk to the invisible girl? Besides, he's dating six girls at the same time. What if this was some kind of bet or something? After all my sister, East High's queen, is going to be gone next year; I'm a free target now. _

"_C'mon!" he gestured me with his head and I bit my lower lip._

_Oh what the hell! _

_I linked my arm with his before I even got a chance to think this situation any further and he lead us out of the massive crowd in the casino. He smiled down at me as he led us over to the bar across the ship's main story. _

_He took out his room key and placed it over the bar as we sat down "Two beers please…" Troy said with a charming smile to the skinny blonde behind the counter. _

_She arched one eyebrow as she eyed us "Can I see your ID's please?" _

"_Sure…" Troy smiled as he took his wallet out and placed a plastic rectangle over the stool. I opened my black purse and took out my fake ID; I handed it over to the woman and I smiled nervously as a knot formed in my stomach; God, I feel so guilty about this; how the hell did I let myself get convinced by my older sister, who's supposed to give me a good example, to use this freaking piece of fake plastic?_

_She eyed them for a second or two "Two beers coming up!" The lady smiled at us as she handed us our ID's back and I quickly shoved it back into my purse. She took Troy's room key and without even checking the name on it, she charged the two beers to his room. I rolled my eyes; what a smart woman. I watched as she bent down to the mini-fridge and took out two cold beers and placed them in front of us, removing the taps before moving on to a couple that sat next to us. _

_I turned to Troy and he smiled at me._

"_So…" I smiled as I took a sip from my beer; it tasted… sour but… sweet at the same time. Huh…. I like it. _

"_My name's Troy Bolton…" he said sticking out his hand. I arched an eyebrow at him; is he messing up with me? _

"_Troy…" I chuckled lightly "I-"_

"_Excuse me, Miss?" the blonde lady cut me off "May I see your room key, please?" she asked._

_Despite the rudeness of interrupting me, I let it pass. I frowned confused "Sure. What for?"_

"_May I use it as an example? This costumer" she nodded her head to the woman sitting two seats next to us "Forgot to ask for the 'Coke sticker'…" _

"_Oh" I blinked "Sure…" I looked through my purse again and pulled out my room key, placing it on the bar. _

"_Thank you…" she said as she grabbed it after I saw how Troy took a glimpse at it._

"_Anne Montez, huh?" he rose his eyebrows at me "That's a pretty name…" he smirked. _

_I blinked. They had placed my second name instead of my first one in my room key, which I didn't mind because I don't exactly despise the name 'Anne'. He doesn't have a clue of who I am, does he? Huh, that really explains everything. I sighed and opened my mouth to correct him and inform him that he was treating with _Geekella_ Montez instead of _Anne_, but suddenly a quick thought crossed my mind… or more like a scene…_

_A scene I once imagined when I saw him making out with one of his many bimbo girlfriends, a scene where I _was_ one of his bimbo girlfriends, a scene where his lips were attached to mine and my arms were locked around his neck while his hands danced up and down my back and tangled in my hair, a scene where… I wanted to be his at least for once. _

_And…I had a chance to make that happen…_

_He wouldn't do that with Gabriella Montez…_

…_But maybe… he would with _Anne Montez_… _

_So for once I did the wrong thing. I smiled and nodded "Thank you, yours is not so bad, Troy Bolton…" _

**End of flashback**

Sometimes I regret lying about who I am so bad… but each time that I remember how his lips got attached to mine in our first kiss by the mini-golf area… I can't help but smile…and I know that that small simple kiss wouldn't have happened if I told him who I really was.

And I don't know if it was one of his many charming tricks or something, but my heart simply melted when a huge smile spread across his handsome face each time he kissed me or each time I ran my fingers through his disheveled hair.

But summer's now over and I have to get back to the real world, a world where I will no longer be protected by my sister… _my_ real world.

I used to wish for this day to come, so I could get out of my sister's shadow… but now I'm starting to fear it. What if I'm right and my sister was the only reason for Troy and his basketball crew to not mess up with me? In that case I better get myself mentally prepared for the worst year of my life…

And let's just hope that Troy doesn't recognize me…

"Gabriella if you don't hurry up, I'm going to kick your ass!" I heard Megan yell from behind my bedroom door. I rolled my eyes as I finished brushing my hair into a high pony-tail.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back as I placed the brush down on my dressing table "What's your rush anyway? You're not going to East High anymore!"

"That's where you're wrong, sis!" she laughed and I frowned confused. I walked over to the door and swung it open.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh My God!" she exclaimed in horror as she looked me up and down. I was wearing my always comfortable light blue jeans and a royal blue t-shirt with the word '_Bazzinga!_' on it. Gotta love 'The Big Bang Theory'.

"What?"

"What happened to you?" she squeaked "I thought I had transformed you during summer!"

I rolled my eyes; always the drama queen "You did, but I'm not planning on wearing slutty dresses to school so Troy can recognize me easily…"

After summer I decided to tell my _dying-to-know_ sister about the _mysterious_ guy with who I was hanging out at the cruise. At first she didn't believe me, but I managed to convince her after showing her a picture Troy took of us with my cell phone. My mind instantly focused the picture-frame on my desk and I couldn't help but turn my head back to look at it.

"That's bullshit and you know it!" she exclaimed, making my head snap back at her.

"Bullshit? Why would it be bullshit?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Because, beautiful… unfashionable…young sister" she eyed me again and I glared at her "I know you _so_ want him to recognize you…" she smirked.

I rolled my eyes "Sure, I dressed like a slob today because I want the whole school to know I had a summer romance with their basketball captain and have him reject me in front of everyone and be the school's punching bag for my senior year" I said sarcastically and walked pass her, making my way downstairs and into the kitchen; I heard her steps rushing right behind me.

"Morning, Ellie-Bear" My dad greeted me with a soft smile as he flipped the newspaper in his hands.

"Morning, daddy" I walked up to him returning his smile and leaned down to kiss him on the cheek.

"You're being such a drama queen!" I rolled my eyes "Morning daddy" Megan kissed his cheek too and turned back to me "He's not going to reject you in front of the whole school, trust me! I know him, he's my best friend!"

"Exactly my point! You're almost as bad as he is!"

She gasped "That hurt, baby sis!"

"I said _almost_!" she narrowed her eyes at me "Anyway, what did you mean that you're not exactly leaving East High?" I raised an eyebrow at her as I took out a bottle of milk from the fridge.

"I got a job as Ms. Darbus' assistant in the Drama department for the year" she shrugged "Needed a job to keep me entertained before I officially start classes at U of A"

I raised my eyebrows; somehow I wasn't shocked, she grew too attached to East High "Your life is going to be a living hell!"

She shrugged "I know… but this way I can keep an eye on you…" yeah right, more like she can't let go off of her golden years.

I rolled my eyes "I don't need babysitting, Megan…" I placed the milk on top of the counter and placed my cereal bowl on it as well before taking out my Corn Pops.

"Yeah… you kind of do" she smirked and I glared at her.

"Yeah, well, you weren't really helpful when you were still a student, sister…" I was starting to get annoyed "My life was a shit back then and it'll continue being that way! So no, I don't need you to babysit me!"

"Gabriella!" I turned to look at my dad "Don't talk to your sister like that, she's just trying to help!"

Like always, he's taking her side. I sighed.

"You know what? I'm taking the bus today!" I dropped the bowl of my untouched cereal in the sink and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl, making my way out of the kitchen and making my way out of my father's favoritism.

"Gabby, don't be like that!" I heard him call after me before I grabbed my keys and backpack and slammed the door behind me.

"Ugh!" I growled annoyed before securing my backpack over my shoulder and making my way to the bus stop. God knows I love Megan and my parents, but sometimes I just wished that I could grab their little heads and slam them against a wall to see if I could knock some sense into them. Have they ever thought that maybe I need attention too? A car? Money? Apparently not. At least I'm not completely invisible to them like I am in school.

I sighed as I sat down on the bench right in front of the bus stop and took out my iPod from the front pocket of my backpack. I unrolled the earphones from around it and plugged them inside my ears. I searched through the library and chose 'Tears and Rain by James Blunt'.

Before the song even ended the bus stopped in front of me and their doors opened. I stood and grabbed my backpack before climbing inside of it. I smiled to the bus driver and went to sit at the very back of the bus.

I sighed as I watched the houses blur past me. Like always, I got myself into a bad mood…but I can't really get blamed, can I? After all, one gets sick of always being scolded at and being… not 'protected'. I looked around me and there was only an old lady and a mom with twins sitting in the bus besides me. I blew a piece of hair that got off of my ponytail out of my face and looked back out of the window. It took less than 10 minutes before the bus stopped at the corner of East High's block.

I took off my earphones and rolled them around my iPod once again before tossing it in the front pocket of my backpack. I thanked the bus driver and got off, making my way to the extremely loud East High.

Well… here goes nothing. I took a deep breath and made my way to the big red doors of the school. Let's just hope that this year doesn't totally suck.

I made my way to the main office to go pick up my new schedule and my new locker combination. I smiled to the old, plump lady sitting at the other side of the desk and placed my backpack at my feet.

"Good morning, sweetie" she greeted me with a kind smile. "Name?"

"Gabriella Montez"

"Alright, one moment please" she smiled once again before turning around and searching in one of the drawers. "Ah! Montez!" she exclaimed and turned back around, opening a folder "Here's your schedule and your new locker combination"

I smiled "Perfect, thank you very much…"

"No problem, sweetie. Have a nice first day of school…"

"You too" I took my sheets of paper and took my backpack from the floor.

I turned around and made my way out of the office only to collide with another body, making me drop my papers and the books of the other person in front of me to the ground.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed and got to my knees to pick up my papers and his books, not daring to look at his face from embarrassment.

"No, don't worry about it…" the guy said as he kneeled in front of me "They should really make the door open in an inside way"

"Yeah…" I giggled a little and looked up, only to meet a pair of very familiar blue orbs.

"Anne?" Troy asked as a big smile crept up in his lips.

My eyes widened and only one thought crossed my mind.

_I'm screwed._

**To be continued.**

**I know, I suck for leaving this huge cliffhanger after a long time wait… but hey! That's my charm ;) **

**No, but seriously, I'm very sorry! I just finished my monthly exams last week and next week I'm starting with my mid-terms… so… please be patient with me, please? Pwetty pwease? *Big puppy dog eyes***

**Sorry for grammar mistakes, too lazy to check.**

**Lol**

**Xoxoxo Mary. **


	3. Convincing Troy

My double life with Troy Bolton

_Chapter two_

**Yeah, I know I'm an absolutely horrible person. I have school and a life, sue me! xD **

"Anne?" Troy asked as a big smile crept up in his lips.

My eyes widened and only one thought crossed my mind.

_I'm screwed._

"Oh My God!" he took my hand and pulled me up with him "What are you doing here?"

"I- I… uhmm…" Is it hot in here or is it just me? Come on Gabriella, think fast! You're a smart girl… don't let the freaking deafening beats of your heart distract you.

"When did you get here? Why didn't you tell me?" and again, that beautiful excited spark lighted up his eyes, making it almost impossible for me to find a good excuse.

"I...I… I think you've got the wrong person…" I looked down and blushed lightly as I pulled my hand out of his grasp. Well, that's better than nothing, isn't it?

"What?" he asked confused "What are you talking about?"

"I…I'm not Anne" I rubbed my left arm up and down in shame "You're confusing me with someone else…" I tried walking pass him, but he grabbed my arm, turning me back around; I kept my head down.

"Quit the crap, Anne. I know it's you" he said.

"N-no…" I shook my head and tried walking away again, only to bump into his chest as he blocked my way.

"Yeah? So there's another girl with your same voice, giggle and eyes?" he snorted.

"Must be!" I exclaimed and turned around; I bumped into his chest once again and I blew a piece of hair out of my face in annoyance, this guy isn't going to give up easily is he?

"So are you telling me that there's another Anne Montez walking around in this school?" he asked.

"T-there's no Anne in this school…"

"So what I'm seeing is an illusion?"

"I-I should go!" I tried walking away from him once again, but still no luck; his hand grasped my arm securely.

"Anne, it's not funny anymore!" He complained as he pulled me towards him.

"I'm not Anne!" I shook my head.

"Then who are you?" he chuckled; he probably thought that I was joking around.

"I'm Gabriella!" I blushed as I kept my eyes locked to the ground "You know, as in Megan's little sister?"

"What?" he exclaimed shocked and set my arm free.

"I think you heard…" I mumbled. Okay, this is the perfect moment for the earth to swallow me alive and free me from this horrible situation. He was completely silent, too quiet that it got me thinking that he left; I looked up and found him staring at me quizzically. How could've I thought that he wouldn't recognize me? After all, the only thing I changed was my clothes; of course with a good look to my face he would recognize me immediately.

"So…" he looked like he didn't know what to do or say.

"I…I think I should go" I pointed behind me with my thumb and tried walking away, but as you may've guessed, he grabbed my arm again, preventing me from leaving. I sighed. You know the 'Saved by the bell' said? Yeah… I don't think it'll apply for my situation any time soon.

"So… you… lied to me?" he raised his eyebrows at me. God just kill me already! "You were the one who I… kissed during summer?"

This is the reason why I didn't want to tell him! This awkward situation here, where he will surely just end up turning me down and walking away disgusted. Maybe I should just tell him that it was my '_evil twin sister'_ or something and save myself from such horrible misery; it would hurt less…

_Wait a second! _A twin sister? I smirked a little as my head immediately started working on something.

"Actually… no" I shook my head and once again he looked completely lost "I think" I made a dramatic pause "… did you, by any chance, go to the Oasis of the Seas this summer?" I asked, frowning.

He blinked "Yeah…?"

"That explains it!" I sighed 'relieved'. "You see, Megan and my sister Anne went to that cruise; Megan won this sort of tickets for the trip and she took Anne with her…" Damn, I'm good! "All Anne did was babble about some guy she met during summer…" I rolled my eyes.

He arched one eyebrow as he crossed his arms "Really?" I nodded "So… Anne's something like your twin sister…?" he asked and I nodded my head.

"Unfortunately" I smiled lightly starting to get a little bit relieved.

"So let me get this straight" he frowned "Megan, my best friend, took a sister of who I've never heard anything about before, to a cruise... and she was the one who kissed me… not you?"

I nodded my head "I know it sounds weird…"

"Hell it does!"

"But… well… originally, I was supposed to go to the trip with Megan, but my mom told her to take Anne instead since… well… they're not very fond of each other; my mom only wanted them to get closer… which they kind of did…"

He raised his eyebrows again; he did so not believe my lies "Why Megan didn't mention anything about Anne before?"

I shrugged "How am I supposed to know? Megan has always been jealous of Anne. See… I'm like the tranquil one of the twins… Anne's more like the party beast… so… Megan and Anne seem to always be competing with each other; but you should know Megan… she's very competitive… guess she got kind of scared of losing you or something…"

He frowned "Well… that sounds like Megan…" he nodded "And Anne is sure something…." He smiled dreamily to himself. Aw! "But I still don't get why she didn't tell me… and why isn't Anne in this same school?"

"You need to ask her that" I nodded my head "And… yeah… they share the same bathroom and house… no need to make World War III at school as well" Troy chuckled and I giggled a little.

"Alright Gabby…" he nodded his head "I believe you…." He sighed "I guess I'm kind of relieved now…"

Ouch.

"Oh…" I nodded and my heart sunk a little "Good to know that I won't cause you nightmares…"

His eyes went wide "No, no, no! I didn't mean it like that!" he exclaimed horrified "I thought that maybe Anne didn't want to do anything with me and that she was pretending that she didn't know me!"

"Oh!" I smiled sort of relieved "But… Troy… seriously? With _these _clothes, you thought I was Anne?" I joked as I looked down to myself and up to Troy.

He laughed "Yeah… I was kind of wondering what happened to her clothes too" he smiled, scratching the back of his neck "Not that I mind about your clothes…"

I giggled and looked down "Well… I guess that I better get going to homeroom before the bell rings…"

He nodded "Yeah me too"

I turned around to leave when…

"Oh! Gabby!" I turned back to him "I'm coming over this afternoon… but don't tell Anne" he smiled "I want it to be a surprise!"

My eyes went wide. Oh shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! Didn't think of that! "S-sure!" I faked a smile. Of course he would want to hang out with Anne! Oh fuck, what now?

"Perfect!" he grinned and turned back around before turning back to me again "Wait… why isn't she never at home when I go to yours?" he asked confused.

I rolled my eyes "Unlike me, she has a life Troy… she has her own friends, you know?"

He chuckled "True…" he sighed "I'll see you later Gabby…" he turned back around and disappeared around the corner. That's when I noticed everyone looking at me with deathly glares, jealous looks and…yeah… none of them were really that friendly; great timing to stop being invisible for a while. I sighed and buried my face in my hands as I slid down against the lockers. Great job Gabriella! Now that I _really_ think about this… it wasn't that great of an idea… it seemed perfect to escape the embarrassing and awkward conversation, but I really didn't think that Troy would want to go find Anne! Geeze, for being a brainiac, I did something really stupid! What did you do Gabriella? What the fuck did you just do? Fuck, why did I have to bump into him after five minutes of being back at East High? The Lord hates me…

So now what? I can't tell the boy that I lied! He would think I'm just a crazy stalker trying to get into his pants… which is kind of true, except of the stalker part. Have you seen his incredible six-pack? That boy is gorgeous!

I sighed. I guess… all I have left to do is… go along with the wind… or whatever.

"So? How did it go?" I looked up from my hands to find a really excited Megan hovering over me. I groaned; I so didn't need this now! "That bad?" she asked "From my point of view, it seemed to be going just fine!"

"Megs… I did something really stupid" I sighed; yeah… now I regret of ever lying about my name.

My sister frowned as she sat next to me "What did you do?"

I bit my lower lip "I kinda told… Troy… that it wasn't me who he spent summer with" I looked down to my hands and started scratching off the red nail polish from my nails.

"Huh?" she asked confused "What did you tell him, then?"

"That it was my twin sister…"

"WHAT?" she exclaimed, making the whole hallway to look at us and me to wince "YOU DID WHAT?"

"Told him that I had a twin sister…" I repeated myself, not daring to look at my very horrified older sister.

"Oh my G- Oh my God! And did h- did he actually believe you?" she asked and I nodded my head "What a moron!" She shook her head "And why Gabriella? Why would you do something like that?"

I groaned and buried my face in my hands once again "I don't know" I mumbled against my palms and sighed as I looked back up at her "I guess I got… scared that he would… reject me in front of everyone…"

She rolled her eyes "Right! So you made up a fake twin sister so he wouldn't reject you" she shook her head and sighed "And I thought you were the smart one, sis…"

"Me too" I mumbled; I'm so ashamed of myself "So… what do I do?"

"Tell him the truth!" she narrowed her eyes at me "You're not planning on going along with this lie, are you?"

I bit my lower lip and looked down "Oh my God, you are!" I sighed "Do you care to explain how the hell you're planning on playing two people at the same time?"

"Uhmm…" I smiled sweetly at her "With the help of my amazing older sister…?"

Her eyes widened "No! Gabriella, no!" she stood up "I refuse to lie to my best friend!"

I groan and stood up "Come on, Megs! Please?" I interlace my fingers together and begged her "You're the only person that can help me!"

"Gabriella! You're not a liar!" she crossed her arms and shook her head at me "Don't kick the dog if you know it's going to come back and bite you on the ass!"

"But I already started the lie!"

"Then finish it before you regret it!" she grabbed onto my shoulders "If you really like Troy, then show him who you really are!"

I bit my lower lip and looked down sadly; I knew she was right… but I simply couldn't go and tell him the truth now… "He'll never like me for who I really am, Megs…"

"What? Of course he will Gabs! He-"

"Face it!" I look up at her "I'm not blonde, I don't have big boobs and my clothes suck! My idea of a Friday night is hanging out in my room, listening to Taylor Swift and reading! Gabriella sucks! I suck... the real me sucks!" I shook my head "While Anne… is… exactly what Troy likes!"

"So you're going to go around pretending someone you're not so a boy notices you?" she asked in disbelief.

"No boy notices Gabriella…" I lowered my eyes "Troy Bolton noticed Anne… not me… but Anne!" I shook my head again "And if you're not going to help me… then fine! I'll get the boy by myself!"

"He's not worth it if he doesn't love you for who you are!" she tries again, but my mind is already made up; I guess I found the real purpose of my lie… I guess it really wasn't about avoiding an embarrassing situation… it was simply about getting Troy to notice me… even if I'm not my real self.

"Then I'm willing to change for him…" I look down "Not always guys have to be the ones to change over for the girls they're interested in… "

"But Gabs, you're not changing… you're making up a complete different person!"

I sighed "I guess it's true" I looked up "But I'm willing to give it a try…"

She groaned "Please don't do this, Gabs! You're going to end up hurt, he's going to end up hurt and I'm going to end up in the middle trying to comfort both of you!" she exclaimed "I don't want that! I want my sister's first relationship to be a healthy one!"

I rolled my eyes "Says the one who got almost raped on her first date!" I pushed her hands off my shoulders and I turned to walk away, leaving my shocked sister behind.

I admit it was cruel… but she must let me do my own mistakes; yes I'm completely aware that this is a huge mistake… but I'm not backing up… I need to give this a try now that the lie is out there floating around…the least I could do is try to move forward. I know I sound stupid, but who the fuck cares? It's my life! Let me ruin it if I want to! Let me lie if I want to! I can't always be Mrs. Perfect, Gabriella-goody-two-shoes! I'm a human being… and as a human being… I want to try and get the guy of my dreams… even if that guy is a big player; nope… I haven't forgotten about his six other girlfriends… let's just say that Anne Montez is in town and they better get ready for competition.

**zv**

I sighed as I looked over myself on my full length mirror hanging on the back of my bedroom door. I'm wearing a jean mini-skirt, which belongs to my sister, black sandals and a black tank top. My make up is flawless and I curled my hair up, though it still looked kinda messy… but a sexy messy. I smiled at my reflection; take that Megan! It looks like I don't need your fashion advice anymore! Yup, I can do this!

I sighed satisfied and walked over to my bed, I sat over the edge and look over at the clock on the wall. It read 4:11 pm. Troy said he would be here in the afternoon, but he didn't say the exact time; Gosh, I feel so stupid waiting for him to come. I bit my lower lip and look down at my fingers… suddenly something strikes me.

I don't have any pictures with 'my twin sister' anywhere!

I quickly stood up from my sitting position and practically threw myself against my desk, reaching for my laptop. I flipped it open and turn it on. I hope that at least I have time to do a couple of Photoshop's! I sat back down on my bed and tapped my foot as my stupid computer loaded. I hope that by 'afternoon' Troy actually means… 'Evening' or something that gives me time to-

I suddenly hear a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I yelled as I clicked on the Photoshop Icon. A few seconds later I turned to my head over to the door and saw Megan standing there awkwardly.

"Hi" she said with her hands behind her back.

"Hi" I said softly and turned back to my computer; the Photoshop program still loading.

"You look really nice, baby sis" Megan said as she sat down on the bed next to me.

"Thanks…"

She sighed "Look, Gabby…" I looked up at her as she grabbed one of my hands in hers "I'm sorry…"

I stared at her confused "For what?"

She bit her lower lip and shrugged "I guess… I feel kind of guilty for not being supportive"

I sighed "Megs… you didn't do anything wrong!" I placed the laptop to a side and turned a little so I was facing Megan "You were only giving me advice; I'm the one who overreacted… and I'm sorry…"

She smiled "I know you are" she passed her arm around my neck and brought me in for a hug "And you know what?"

"What?" I asked, resting my head over her shoulder.

"I'm going to help you out!"

My eyes widened in shock and I pulled back to look at her in the eyes "You are? Seriously?" she nodded her head and I frowned confused "But why?"

She shrugged "You're my sister… and I need to support you"

I raised an eyebrow "No, seriously… why?"

"I'm serious!" I gave her a pointed look and she rolled her eyes "Fine! I remembered that Troy took a picture of me shirtless and post it on every wall at East High last year!" who could forget about that? It wasn't pleasant to see those pair of things popping out while she held a bottle of I-don't-know-what -the-hell; I didn't know that Troy was behind of it! "So I'm going to get him back! Besides… Chicks before dicks, right sis?" she winked at me and I gave her a small smile.

"I hate that you have the wrong intentions to help me out…" I sighed "But thank you…" I smiled.

"Yeah, whatever" she smirked "So, what were you doing before I rudely interrupted you?"

I sighed "I was going to make some Photoshop's of me and Anne"

"I already made them" she shrugged "They're now settled in the living room…"

My eyes widened "Really?"

"Yup" she smirked "I'm always a step further…" she took a picture from her back pocket and handed it over to me "This one goes to your bedside table"

I took a good look at it and my jaw dropped in shocked "This looks so real!" I exclaimed staring at a picture of Megan and me in Miami, but of course there was an exact copy of me standing at the other side of Megan, one of my _me's_ wearing jeans and a pink polo while the other stood with jean shorts and a green tank top.

"I know" she smirked "Why do you think I'm going to study Graphic Design?"

I enveloped her in my arms and gave her a very tight squeeze "Thank you!"

"No problem" then we heard the doorbell ring and that's when I started panicking.

"Oh My God, he's here!" I shrieked and stood up, pacing from side to side as my heart rate started increasing.

"Calm down!" she rolled her eyes "I'll open the door and you try to breathe!"

I nodded "Okay" I squeaked. She went for my door but "Wait!" I stopped her.

"What?" she snapped.

"You hate Anne. You're kind of jealous of her, that's why you didn't mention her to him before…"

She raised an eyebrow "Me? Jealous of you?" she laughed "Don't make me laugh…"

I rolled my eyes "Not me! Anne!"

"Yeah, yeah…" she waved me off "Don't worry… remember that I'm a better actress than Ms. I'm- a-freaking-Ice-Queen Sharpay Evans" she turned the doorknob as the doorbell rang again "I'll call to come downstairs… okay?" I nodded my head "Now breathe! Fuck!"

I nodded my head once again and took long deep breaths as she disappeared around the corner. Okay. Calm down, Gabby… you can do this… you've talked to him before! Fuck, you even made out with the guy and let him touch your ass! You can do this! It's piece of cake! Don't forget to breathe! In… out… in…out…in… inhale…exhale…inhale…exhale…

"Hey Slut!" I heard Megan yell from downstairs. I took another deep breath and walked to the edge of the stairs.

"What do you want, bitch?" I snapped back at her; God! I don't feel right calling Megan that.

"Someone's here to see you…" she replied "So would you care to put some decent clothes and come downstairs?"

"Decent clothes?" I asked walking downstairs "My clothes are way more decent than yours, skank!"

"Nice come back Ga- Anne!" She yelled sarcastically. I came all the way down the stairs and I didn't have to fake my shock as I saw Troy Bolton standing there in my threshold looking completely hot!

"Anne!" Troy smiled as he pushed by Megan and walked up to me. Megan wiggled her eyebrows at me and I blushed.

"H-hi Troy…" I smiled lightly at him.

"Hi…" he smiled.

"Hi…"

"Hi…"

"And that's my cue to go" Megan said while rolling her eyes "Try to not fuck each other… since that's all you know how to do, right Anne?"

I narrowed my eyes at her "Shut up. I wasn't the one who shagged the life guard at the cruise"

She blushed "Shut up!" then rushed out of the living room and into the kitchen; okay I think I went a little far with that… since that really happened. Fuck, I can't believe that she lost her V to a random guy in our trip!

"She slept with the life guard?" Troy raised his eyebrows at me and I nodded.

"I had to sleep in the hallway that night…" I nodded but then smiled "God, I can't believe you're actually here…" I wrapped my arms around his neck and he hugged me back.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you lived here…" he mumbled against my shoulder.

"You never asked" I said as I buried my fingers into his hair; God… how much I missed the feeling of his soft, shaggy hair between my fingers.

"If I knew you were here, I would've looked for you sooner…" he said and chuckled "I went nuts when I thought I saw you in the hallway… and then I went through a very embarrassing situation with Gabriella…" he chuckled "I was accusing her that she was you…"

I giggled "Poor Gabs, I bet she got frightened or something…"

"She was mortified…" he smirked down at me "It was kind of cute…" Did he just call me cute?

I raised an eyebrow at him "You think Gabby's cute?"

He shrugged "She looks like you… not my fault I find you extremely cute…" I giggled and blushed "Anyway… let's go out for a walk!" he let go of my waist to grab my small hand in his "We have a lot to catch up…"

I nodded my head and smiled up at him as I followed him out the door.

**To Be Continued.**

**Sorry for grammar mistakes… I'm still too lazy to check xD **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	4. Harvey

My Double life with Troy Bolton

_Chapter Three_

**Yes I know! I'm a jerk with new shoes! (HSM 2 line) Sorry for the wait, I have no excuse this time but that I wanted to spend time with my family. F.U.C.K! I still can't believe that Zac and Vanessa broke up! I admit that at first I was like…. "wtf!" but then I realized…. Meeh! It's not my damn business… 'sides… now I've got my chance with Mr. Efron! Lol **

**Happy holidays everyone! **

The bald crazy teacher just had to partner me up with him, didn't he! Like if it wasn't hard enough to pretend being two people these past 3 weeks, without having to do a freaking history project with my… I guess I could call it, boyfriend…

I blew a piece of hair out of my face as I placed my history book inside my locker and took out my Biology one, placing it inside my back pack. To say that I was pissed was an understatement. Remind me again how I came up with this stupid idea of the twin sisters? Oh right! Because I'm a freaking idiot! Pretending to be two people is awful! Two personalities, two wardrobes, two _cell phones_… oh yeah… I'm a freaking idiot! And to sum it all up, I have to do a project with Troy!

I sighed frustrated one more time before slamming my locker shut.

"Wow, it's okay that you're pissed, but no need to harm the innocent lockers" said a voice behind me. I turned around expecting to see Troy, but instead of blue… I found green. A guy with black curly hair and a white twisted smile was standing there watching me in a funny way.

"Do I know you?" I asked, frowning. Who's this guy and why is he talking to me?

"Nope" he smirked and went to lean on the locker next to mine "I'm Harvey" he took out his hand for me to shake. I stared at it still very confused. He does know he'll end up at the bottom of school society if he talks to me, right?

He dropped his hand and crossed his arms over his chest "You're not very friendly, are you?" he smirked.

I shook my head "I'm sorry… you must be new. I'll make you a favor, don't talk to me unless you want your life to be socially over" I smiled at him as he laughed.

"Sweetie, I've been there… I don't really mind" he kept the smirk on as he shrugged.

I pursed my lips and stared at him shocked, then I shrugged "Well… it's your reputation, I guess" I smirked back at him and took out my hand for him to shake "I'm Gabriella…" he smiled and took my hand, shaking it lightly.

"Pretty name"

"Thank you…yours is not so bad"

"Ella!" I turned my head to the side and found Troy walking towards us, a basketball under his arm, looking as hot as always with those deep ocean blue eyes and his hair pointing in different directions and… why is he glaring at Harvey? "Is he bothering you?" he asked.

I blinked "what?"

"Are you bothering her?" he asked Harvey, still with that deadly look in his eyes. Wow.

"Uh…no?" Harvey frowned confused at Troy, shoving his hands into the front pockets of his ripped up, light blue jeans.

Troy nodded "Okay" he took the ball from under his arm and passed it over to me; I took it confused as he crossed his arms "Because you don't want to know what would happen if you messed up with her, do you?"

"I-I... uhm" Harvey stuttered and blinked shocked; I silently groaned.

"I'm very aware of her social status" he said "but everyone at this school knows what happens if they even think about messing up with her… so I would think twice before-"

"Okay! Enough Bolton!" I cut him off "the fact that you're dating Anne, doesn't give you the right to be nosing into my life! He was just introducing himself!" I exclaimed, shoving the ball into his chest.

"Well, you could've said that in the first place!" he exclaimed and I rolled my eyes.

"Just go away, okay?" I asked.

"Hey! I was just trying to help!"

I scoffed "More like you're acting like an overprotective jackass!" he glared at me and I couldn't help but smirk at him.

He rolled his eyes "Fine! I'll go away! But if he shoves you into a trashcan, do not come to me crying!" he placed the basketball back under his arm and stalked away. I glared at him, hoping somehow to drill a whole into the back of his skull. I'm so not calling him tonight!

"Wow… thought you didn't have any friends?" Harvey raised his eyebrows at me.

I rolled my eyes "He's not my friend" More like my overprotective boyfriend out of school and overprotective brother in law inside of school.

"Right!" he rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious! He's nowhere near of being my friend!" Technically I'm not lying…

He nodded "Sure! That's why he's was threatening me!" he said sarcastically.

"Well he's just-" I glared at him "Wait! I don't need to explain myself to you! I don't even know you!" And I'm so not planning on 'knowing' him any time soon. I readjusted the strap of my backpack over my shoulder and began walking away.

"Okay! I'll see you at lunch!" he yelled after me and I rolled my eyes. Yeah, like that would happen; poor idiot.

**TG (I'll stop writing 'ZV' since Zanessa doesn't longer exist xD)**

I sat down on my usual table in the corner of the cafeteria with my brown paper bag in hand. I sighed as I sat down and placed my lunch on the table, taking out my peanut butter and jelly sandwich, my green apple and my glass bottle of grape juice, definitely not one of my favorites.

"So I've been analyzing the possibilities of your relationship with Bolton, and he's either your obnoxious brother or something close" a voice interrupted me as I tried to unwrap the paper around my sandwich. I looked up just in time to see a smirking Harvey setting his tray on the table right in front of me.

I raised my eyebrows "What are you doing here, Harvey?"

"I'm human, even if it doesn't look like it, I need to eat" he said, taking a bite of his pepperoni pizza.

I rolled my eyes "I meant: why are you sitting at my table?"

He shrugged as he smirked "I've got nowhere else to sit and you're the only person I know…"

"Well go meet other people!" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I see that you're mad at me" he laughed "Do you remember your warning about 'not talking to you'? Well apparently you weren't kidding… everyone started looking at me weirdly after our little chat in the hallway"

The guilt I felt was inevitable "told ya" I mumbled "I'm sorry" He may be annoying and cocky… but he didn't disserve being ignored because of me.

"Nah! Told you that I've been there; at least I've got someone to talk to in this case" he smiled. His smile was genuine and warm; I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"So, you've been the invisible guy as well?" I asked as I kept on tearing the paper from my sandwich.

"I'd prefer the term 'Loner'" he smiled.

"Isn't a loner a little bit… I don't know… less loud?" I smirked and he laughed.

"Maybe" he shrugged "But if you think about it, that makes me unique"

I shook my head while giggling "Right!"

"I'm serious! You'll never meet someone like me!" he took another bite from his pizza.

"Well, since you're probably going to be stalking me around this year… the least you could do is tell me about yourself"

"Wanna play 20 questions?" he grinned.

"20 questions?" I arched my eyebrows "That's childish!"

"So what?" he shrugged while taking another bite from his pizza "I'll go first. What's your relationship with Bolton?"

I chuckled lightly and then sighed while shaking my head "It's complicated…"

"I've got time…"

I rolled my eyes "You're going to think I'm nuts…"

"Wrong. I already think you're nuts!" he grinned and I glared at him.

I sighed "Well, it's going to take long for me to explain my whole relationship with him"

"Like I said: I have time" he grinned.

I pursed my lips "Maybe this conversation should be put on hold"

"Why?"

"Because, my dear Harvey, we just met!" I said, finally taking the first bite of my sandwich.

"Hmm… true" he agreed while nodding "Then I'll leave that question at the end. Let's start with something lighter. What's your favorite color?"

"Ah! Nice save" I nodded, giggling lightly as I took another bite "Blue"

He grinned "Mine too. Your turn…"

**TG**

"Ella! Ella!" someone yelled behind me as I walked towards my sister's Mercedes "Gabby!" I turned around and was surprised to see Troy panting as he caught up with me "Damn, I didn't think you could walk that fast"

I giggled "Troy, breathe!" he took a couple of deep breaths to steady himself "What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could come over to your place to start our History project" he smiled. I arched an eyebrow at him; I so know that I'm-really-not-planning-on-doing-that smile.

"More like you want to shag Anne!" I rolled my eyes while he smirked.

"Well… kinda… but we're not at that point of our relationship yet" he rubbed the back of his neck.

I rolled my eyes again "Right! That hasn't stopped you before with your other six girlfriends" I crossed my arms and gave him a pointed look.

"Hey! Have you seen me with any of those girls, lately? No, right?" I sighed and shook my head.

"I guess not" I mumbled. I had to give him that one. I shook my head "But that's not even the point, Bolton! The point is that if you want to come over to my house to start our project, you have to focus on it and don't be looking for my twin's ass around the house!" I exclaimed and he laughed "Besides, I think she's going out today."

"Today?" he frowned "But it's Monday!"

I rolled my eyes "She's not going clubbing, Troy! Just…shopping!"

He scoffed "Again? She went shopping last week!"

"Well you tell her that!" I sighed "So, you're coming over?"

He nodded "I'll be over around 5:30. Sounds good?"

I smiled "Perfect. See ya later, alligator!" he laughed.

"Bye Gabby…"

I turned back around and finished my way back to my sister's car. One minute later I was witnessing a smirk on her lips as she leaned against the door of the driver's side. I rolled my eyes; what now?

"I saw that!" she wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"You saw what?" I asked back on a monotone.

"I think that Troysie over there has a little crush on his girlfriend's _'twin sister'_" she sang as she pushed herself off of the car.

"You're nuts, Megan!" I shook my head in disbelief as I walked around the car and opened the passenger's door.

"Maybe, but I still saw the way he was checking you out!" she grinned as she got into the car.

"He was checking me out 'cause I look just like his girlfriend!" I fastened up my seatbelt "Oh wait! I am his girlfriend, he just doesn't know it!"

She rolled her eyes as she started the engine "Or maybe he's starting to like Gabriella as well" she gasped "Dating twins! That's just sick!" she laughed and I shook my head in disbelief.

"You idiot!" I giggled lightly as she drove out of the parking lot.

"I'm the idiot?" she arched an eyebrow at me before turning back to the road "Look who came up with this crazy idea of having a twin sister and going through with it! And all because she wanted to avoid a really embarrassing conversation! Why couldn't you just tell him that it was you and give him a huge smooch in front of everyone?"

"Because, I'm Gabriella Montez aka the Invisible Girl and I'm an idiot!" I sighed as I crossed my arms.

"I told you, you were the idiot here!" she smirked and I smacked her on the arm "Ow!"

**TG**

"This is so fucked up!" I sighed as I placed the laptop on the coffee table and leaned back over the couch.

"Maybe we should research more about the subject…" Troy suggested as he took the laptop and looked over our research paper.

"Troy, we've placed every single point about the subject and yet we still haven't reached 4000 words" I sighed and began playing with my thumbs.

He pursed his lips "Maybe we should call it off for tonight" he sighed as he placed the laptop back over the coffee table and leaned back next to me "Besides, this project is due next week. I can't believe we have half done by now" he grinned at me.

I grinned back at him "Well I'm surprised that you didn't text Anne even once!"

He sighed "That because I knew you would snatch my phone away and I just got the new iPhone 4!" I laughed.

"Really?" he nodded "Can I see it?"

"Sure!" he smiled and took it out from his pocket, handing it over to me. I took the iPhone from his hands and pressed the button on the top; he had a picture of us as a screen saver, and the smile that appeared on my lips was inevitable.

"You guys look adorable in this picture" I commented as I unblocked the iPhone, looking at the different Apps he had.

"Yeah, Anne looks really beautiful in there…" he smiled. My heart fluttered at his words; I can't believe how sweet he is, I could've sworn that he would be a different, cocky… but… he was the complete opposite… "Talking about Anne, wasn't she supposed to be home by now?"

I shrugged "I don't know, maybe she went to her friend's house afterwards…"

"Maybe I should call her" he said, attempting to grab the iPhone, which I pulled out of his reach "Gabriella!"

"What? I'm still looking at it!" I frowned at him "You just don't take an iPhone out of girl's hands without her permission!" I joked.

"First of all: it's my iPhone, not yours! And second of all: give it back you little freak!" he tried going for the phone again, but I just pulled it away from him and in a swift move I placed it inside my shirt and laughed as he glared at me.

"Now that's not fair! Normally I would just shove my hands in there, but it's weird considering I'm dating your twin!"

I grinned "Oh! Then I guess you won't get your iPhone back!"

"You're awful, Montez!" he whined.

I shrugged "I know"

"No seriously! Give it back! It's new and you're ruining it!"

I laughed "Keep trying, dude!"

"Okay! That's it for my patience!" And before I could even notice, he launched over me, tickling my sides without any mercy; I let out a shriek as his fingers met my weak spot, he seemed to notice since he began attacking me there non-stop.

"B-B-BOLT-TON!" I screamed "S-S-TOP!"

"Give me my iPhone back!"

"NEVER!" I laughed as he kept on tickling my weak spot; I started to kick my legs off, trying to push him off.

"Then I'm not stopping!" he replied simply.

Okay, there was point where I swear I was starting to get red from the laughter, so I decided to give up "OKAY FINE!" I yelled out. He stopped and I took out the iPhone from my chest. "Here, you jerk!"

"Thank you sweetie!" he smirked as he took the phone and got off of me. I blew a piece of hair out of my face and sat down straight "Now if you excuse me, I want to call my girlfriend" he got up from his seat and walked over to the kitchen. I smirked to myself; great! This time I won't need to go hide in the bathroom to pick up!

Seconds later, one of my cell phones rang and I took it out from my pocket. It read Troy on the screen. This is truly fucked up! I sighed and pressed the green button, placing it against my ear "Hello?" I answered in a singing voice.

"_Hello. Is this the most gorgeous girl in the face of earth speaking?"_ Troy asked in a seductive tone. I giggled.

"I don't know. Is this the corniest guy alive speaking?" I asked back, still giggling lightly.

"_That hurt baby"_ he chuckled _"How are you?"_

"I'm fine. Just hanging out at Jessica's place" Who's Jessica? Have no freaking idea!

"_Cool!"_ he said _"Had fun shopping?"_

"Oh yeah! I bought this new purple shirt that I'm sure you'll love!" I exclaimed. Remind me to buy a purple shirt later.

He chuckled _"As long as it has a huge cleavage, everything's fine"_

I gasped "No, you pervert!"

He laughed _"Kidding babe, you look beautiful in everything…"_ I smiled.

"Awe, thank you!"

"_No problem. So, when are you coming home? I'm doing a project with Gabriella and I was thinking on sticking around to wait for you"_

My eyes went wide "NO!" I yelled.

"_Wait a sec…"_ he said. "Gabriella, are you alright?" he yelled at me from the kitchen. I smacked my head. Of course he would hear me if I yelled my lungs out.

"Yeah!" I yelled back covering the phone with my hand "For a moment I thought we lost our research paper, but… False Alarm!" I laughed nervously.

"Oh! Okay!" I sighed relieved and placed the phone back into my ear _"Hello?"_ he said.

"What's up?" I asked.

"_Nothing, your sister almost killed our project"_ he said _"She's very distracted sometimes… I'm surprised she's Acing everything!" _

I narrowed my eyes; he so getting it later for that! "I know… but she's Gabby… gotta love her"

He laughed _"True. So you want me to wait for you?" _

"Nah! It's not necessary; I'm going to stick around to finish some homework…"

"_Oh! Alright! Ehm… so… want to hang out tomorrow?" _

"Don't you have a project to do?" I raised an eyebrow, even if I knew he couldn't see me.

He chuckled _"I'm sure your sister will understand. Plus I was thinking that maybe we could work on it during our free period tomorrow…"_

"I thought you had practice during your free periods" I frowned confused.

"_I do. But I'm sure Coach will understand… 'sides… I don't think they want me dead, because Gabby will surely kill me if we don't work on the project tomorrow"_

I laughed "Well, alright! Talk to her..." I sighed "Well, I gotta go babe… I'll see you tomorrow!"

"_Okay! I'll call you later tonight. Sounds good?"_

"Perfect!" I smiled "Bye babe…"

"Bye" and then we both hung up. I slid the phone back into my pocket and pulled the laptop back into my lap; seconds later Troy was walking back into the room with a huge smile plastered across his face. I raised an eyebrow.

"What? Did you two had sex over the phone?"

"No!" he exclaimed and I laughed "That's disgusting, Ella! I'd rather do it in person, thank you very much!"

I laughed again "Sorry, I had to ask because you had the typical _I'm-so-happy-for-very-personal-reasons_ look on your face" I smirked.

He rolled his eyes "Not my fault your sister drives me nuts" he sighed and I smiled at his comment "So… here's the thing…"he scratched the back of his neck, nervously.

"What Troy?" I sighed as I placed the laptop back on the coffee table.

"I kind of told Anne that we would hang out tomorrow" he laughed nervously; I opened my mouth to say something but before a single sound could come out, he cut me off "But before you say anything! I'll skip practice tomorrow so we can work on it, okay? I promise!"

My eyes went wide; I thought he was kidding to get out of trouble "Seriously?" he nodded "For real?"

"Yeah!"

"You would do that for me?" I asked, still shocked.

He shrugged "Sure. You're almost my sister and I don't want to get you or Anne mad" he grinned.

I smiled "Well… thank you Troy"

"No problem" he smiled "So, I'll see you tomorrow at school"

"Sure" I nodded as I stood up "I'll walk you to the door…"

He stood up too "Thanks Gabs…"

**To Be continued.**

**Ugh! I hate writer's block! ¬¬ **

**Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, I've been getting really lazy to check! xD**


	5. Date

My double life with Troy Bolton

_Chapter four_

**OMG! THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU! **

**Happy New Year guys! I hope that all your 12 New Year wishes come true! I nearly choked on the grapes! xD**

"Hello" someone whispered in my ear, making me drop the books in my hands. I turned around to find a laughing Harvey behind me.

I narrowed my eyes at him "Do you want to give me a heart attack? Is that what you want, you psycho?" I whispered yelled at him as I bent down to pick up my history books. Soon, a pair of hands were right in front of me helping me out.

"Sorry" he grinned when we finally stood up "I didn't know you got scared that easily…"

"Well, I do!" I glared at him.

He chuckled "So what are you doing all alone in the library in your free period?" he arched an eyebrow, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I could ask you the same thing" I turned back around and kept on searching for another history book to help me out with my project.

"I was bored and decided to follow you" my eyes went wide and I turned back around, blinking shocked; he laughed "Joking… I was looking for a book for Biology…"

"Oh…" I sighed "Good, I thought that I became friends with some stalker…" he grinned and I turned back around. Where's that fucking book?

"So, are you going to tell me what you're doing here?" he leaned over the shelves next to me as I kept on searching.

"I'm waiting for Troy so we can continue with our history project…" I said, not looking at him. C'mon! Universal History… Universal History… "Oh! Here it is!" I exclaimed, taking it out and instantly got shushed by Mrs. Woodcock, the librarian. I glared in her direction "Huh… that woman needs to eat some All-Bran"

Harvey laughed and put his fist over his mouth to muffle out his laughter. I giggled lightly and placed the book on top of the pile that I was caring. When he finally calmed down, he reached his hands out for me "Here, let me help you, honey"

"No don't worry, I've got it…" I smiled at him and began making my way to a table.

"C'mon! What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't help you?" He asked as he tried taking the books from me. I rolled my eyes.

"Harvey, please! I'm no princess in need!" I said, tightening the grip on my books.

"But you're my friend and friends help each other! So give me the books!" he glared at me.

"No!" But before I could keep arguing, he pulled the books away from my grip and he gave me a playful grin. I huffed "Jerk…"

He chuckled "So, which table?"

I sighed "The one on the corner" I pointed at it "Troy likes that one"

He nodded "Alright" we began walking in that direction "So when are you telling me what's your deal with Bolton?"

I rolled my eyes "Why do you insist on that subject?"

He shrugged "I just want to know…"

"Well, I'm not telling you any time soon…"

"Why not? I'm a trustable guy!" he grinned.

"I'm sure of that… but I don't feel too comfortable on telling this particular subject to anyone" I sighed "So don't feel bad, it's nothing personal"

He pursed his lips for a moment and then nodded "Alright, it is understandable…"

I smiled at him as we reached the table "Thank you…"

"No problem" he smirked "Mind if I sit with you until he comes?"

"Nope, not at all… I would like the company…" I smiled and we both sat down. We remained quiet for a while and I took that small time of silence to grab one of the books and flip it open.

"So, is he your boyfriend?" My eyes went wide and I looked up at him, blinking shocked.

"Excuse me?"

"Is he your boyfriend? Friend with benefits?" he asked "Anything sentimental?"

"God, no!" At least not with _this_ me.

"So… he wouldn't mind if I asked you out?" he grinned and I couldn't help but gape at him.

"I-I…" I blinked and then sighed "Harvey-"

"I'm so sorry I'm late" we turned to our left and saw Troy walking our way. I sighed relieved; remind me to kiss the hell out of him later "I had to convince Coach Williams to let me go and-"he stopped as he spotted Harvey and glared at him "What is he doing here?"

Harvey glared back at him. I looked between the both of them, sensing the tension growing between them and cleared my throat "Harvey was just making me some company while you arrived…" I said "But he was just leaving, right Harvey?" I gave him a pointed look and he rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I was" he stood up and winked down at me, making me blush lightly "So think about what I asked you… and let me know later, alright?"

I blinked, still blushing lightly "S-sure…"

He grinned "Perfect. See you later, Gabs" he winked at me one more time before glaring at Troy and walking away; did he just really ask me out?

"What, in the name of all what's holly, was that?" Troy asked as he sat down in front of me.

I shook my head "You don't wanna know…!" I sighed "At least now I know why he was so persistent in knowing what our relationship is about"

He raised an eyebrow "Is he stalking you, Gabsy? Because if he is… I could call the guys and-"

I rolled my eyes "No Troy, he's not stalking me… he just asked me out" his eyes went wide "Don't worry… I didn't say yes…"

"No! It's not that!" he blinked "I just can't believe someone asked you out!" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Nice Troy, thank you! You're such a freaking sweetheart!"

He chuckled "I'm kidding!" he grinned "I'm glad you said no, I don't like that freaking guy… he doesn't give me a good vibe"

"Well… I didn't exactly say 'no'… I couldn't even answer him. Plus he isn't so bad" I said looking down "He's funny and sweet… but… I don't think I could date him; I'd rather have him as a friend than a boyfriend… after all, I don't have any friends…" I mumbled the last part.

"I'm your friend, Gabby" I looked up to find Troy looking worriedly at me.

I smiled lightly "Really?"

He smiled as he scooped up his chair closer to me "Well of course, you're my girlfriend's twin and my best friend's sister… so that makes you my friend as well" he took my hand in his and gave it a light squeeze.

I grinned "Even if I'm a big loser?"

He chuckled "You're not a loser, Gabby… just… a little geeky" I narrowed my eyes at him and he laughed harder; Mrs. Woodcock shushed us. "I'll tell you what, why don't you sit down with me and my friends during lunch tomorrow?"

I looked at him shocked "What? A-At… y-your table? With all those… popular k-kids?"

He chuckled "Yeah! I'm sure they'll love you!"

"Troy… if it wasn't for you and my sister for that matter, I'd be their number one target to throw into the trashcan or give a toilet bath to!"

He rolled his eyes "They won't do that!"

I narrowed my eyes at him "That's not what the poor Ryan Evans said last period! The poor guy was soaking wet!"

He chuckled as he crossed his arms and shook his head with a huge grin "His face was priceless…"

"I don't like it when you're bulling people, Bolton!" I narrowed my eyes at him, but he only smirked back.

"Oh, but I do!" I shook my head at him "So, you're sitting with me tomorrow?"

I sighed "I don't know Troy" I scratched my elbow nervously "I don't think I'll fit…"

"Oh please! Of course you will!" he smiled "If you and I fit perfectly fine, then I'm sure you'll fit in my group too…"

I twisted my mouth to a side "Are you sure they won't mind?"

"Nah! They won't" he grinned "And I'm not taking a 'no' for an answer"

I sighed "Fine…"

"Awesome!" he exclaimed.

"But… what about Harvey? I don't want to leave him alone…" I bit my lower lip.

"Oh he'll be fine! Plus… I don't think you want to burst his bubble just yet, am I right?"

I lifted an eyebrow "Burst his bubble?"

"Yeah! To tell him that you're not interested in him" he grinned "Plus, I want to be there when you do. Two days of knowing the guy and I already want to see how he suffers" he sighed "Wow… I really do not like him"

I giggled "You're unbelievable…"

"You love me and you know it" he grinned and I giggled again.

**TG**

"So… I have a question that I've wanted to ask you for a while now" I said as I looked to Troy. He had his eyes closed and both his hands rested at the back of his head.

"Shoot" he mumbled; he was probably already falling asleep… not a good idea considering that we're at the park and it's almost Six o' clock.

"Why did you post naked pictures of Megan around East High?" I pushed myself up with my elbow just in time to see his eyes open up in shock; I smirked as I arched an eyebrow at him.

"W-who t-t-told you… about that?" he blinked.

I shrugged "I have my sources. Now why would you do something like that?"

"Hey! She was the one who taped me having sex with Pam Henderson in the Janitor's closet! And then posted it on YouTube, sent it to everyone and shared it on Facebook!" He exclaimed.

I blinked shocked "Wow. That was Megan?"

"Yeah! Your sister is an evil piece of bitch!" he sighed and closed his eyes again.

"Huh" I pursed my lips as I lay back down on the grass "I don't get why you two are best friends…"

"It's a weird relationship what we have…" he admitted "Wait! What did you mean by: that was Megan?" he asked as he opened his eyes and looked at me frowning "You knew about that?"

"I-I…I heard about it" I smiled innocently at him and he raised his eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes "Okay, fine! I saw it!"

"You saw it?" he almost yelled; his eyes widening up in panic as he sat up straight.

I blushed "How could you not to, when your twin sister opens up an e-mail and you're sitting right next to her on your bed?"

He looked down at me, a cute shade of red tainting his cheeks "Gabriella saw it as well?"

I blushed as I remembered the video "Oh yeah… the poor thing got traumatized" The worst part is that my hands were trembling and it got hard for me to close the window.

He groaned "Ah crap! Fucking Megan… that bitch" he buried his face in his hands and I couldn't help but smile sympathetically at him; I wouldn't like someone taping me while having sex either… and then have my boyfriend to see it…oh yeah, that would be weird… thank God that I'm a virgin. I sat up straight and then placed my hands over Troy's shoulders.

"Hey…" I rubbed his shoulders softly "It's okay… no one's judging you…" he groaned in response "If it makes you feel better, I think that you have very good skills!" I tried to joke around only to have him groan in response once again. I blew a piece of hair out of my face in frustration. I looked around; what to do, what to do? "Do you want an ice-cream? My treat!"

He lifted his face out of his hands and gave me in incredulous look; at least he reacted "What?"

"Ice cream?" I suggested "My treat?"

He shook his head while chuckling "Anne, we just had ice cream… and the ice cream parlor is probably closed by now"

"Then, let's go for some coffee!" I smiled and stood up, pulling him up with me.

"You're just trying to distract me…" he accused me, narrowing his eyes at me.

I smirked "Oh…busted, too bad! Now let's go!" he chuckled as I grabbed his hand and pulled him with me; if I'm not mistaken, there should be a coffee shop just around the corner.

"Why are you so wonderful?" he asked as he let go of my hand only to snake his arm around my waist, pulling me to his side and making me giggle lightly as his lips nibbled at my ear. I pushed his face away with my hands.

I smiled lightly at him "Oh, trust me… I'm very far from wonderful" I'm more like a very stupid girl and a lying bitch.

"Of course you are!" he kissed my temple "You're beautiful, you're caring and sweet…you get me like no one else and you don't give a crap for my previous mistakes" I looked up at him and I couldn't help but feel very guilty. He smiled and looked at me like if I were the most precious thing in the entire world when I was exactly the opposite. Only if he knew that everything I've told him about myself was a lie… that the real me was the geeky girl who was his History project partner. I looked down after giving him a small smile. Even though I wish I could tell him everything in this exact moment… I'm scared; but of course… I _should_ be scared of his reaction after I got the nerve to lie to him… and big time. I'm so scared he's going to hate me, and I'm very sure that he will. But sooner or later he's going to find out… let's hope it's 'later', I want to spend the time that I have left with him.

"What's wrong?" his concerned voice pulled me out of my thoughts and I looked up at him, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Nothing… just thinking"

I raised one of his perfect dark eyebrows "About?"

I shrugged, wrapping my arms around his waist "Stuff…"

"What kind of stuff?"

I looked up at him and gave him a funny look "Just stuff…"

He smirked "You were picturing me naked, weren't you?"

"What? No!" I shook my head "You wished"

"Aw, don't get mad!" he grinned "You know that you only need to ask"

I stopped as an idea crossed my mind. I pulled away from his hug and crossed my arms "Then get naked…" I ordered, trying to be serious.

"What?" he shook his head as he frowned confused.

I shrugged "You said that I only needed to ask" I smirked "So get naked…"

He blinked shocked "Now?"

"Yes, now!" I demanded, raising my eyebrows expectantly at him.

"Anne, you're crazy!" he exclaimed "We're in public and there are little kids running around!"

I smirked "Coward!"

"I'm not a coward! I'm just not crazy!"

I laughed "Alright" I shrugged and began walking in the coffee shop direction. He quickly caught up with me and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind; I let out a squeal.

"You keep thinking I'm a coward, don't you?" he whispered in my ear and I just nodded while a giggled "You wouldn't think that if I you saw me in action!"

"Oh, no thank you" I shook my head while laughing.

"Well you probably will very soon, since you're killing me in that mini-skirt" he whispered in my ear once again and then went to kiss my neck. I giggled while trying to jerk away.

"No, Troy! It tickles, damn it!" I laughed, pushing his face away from my neck. He chuckled as he let me go and took my right hand in his instead. We continued to walk until we reached the coffee shop named 'The Coffee Bean'. Troy pushed the door open, making a little bell chime, and let me go in first.

"Why thank you, kind Sr." I kissed his cheek and he grinned as I walked inside.

"No problem, my beautiful lady" I rolled my eyes at his corniness but couldn't help but smile. I turned around and began digging in my purse for my wallet.

"So you want a cappuccino, mocha, frapuccino?" I looked up at him with a smile and he shook his head.

"Do you honestly think I'm going to let you pay?" he arched an eyebrow as he crossed his arms.

I took out my wallet and zipped close my purse, shrugging "Why not? You bought the ice creams… I think it's fair that I pay for the coffee"

He shook his head "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let my girlfriend pay for coffee?"

I rolled my eyes "Troy c'mon! Later you're complaining about not having any money! So let me pay this time!"

"No!"

I narrowed my eyes at him "Well too bad, because no matter what you say, I'm paying for your coffee! Now, do you want cappuccino or mocha?"

"None! I'm not letting you pay for my coffee!" he glared at me.

"Mocha it is! I know you're crazy for chocolate!" I smirked and turned around to walk over the counter. I didn't get to go that far when Troy's arms stopped me; I blew a piece of hair out of my face frustrated… he's just as stubborn as a freaking mule!

"I said-" he began.

"Bolton!" I cut him off "I don't care what you say… I'm buying you a coffee and that's final!" I pinched his hands and he immediately let go of me, letting out an 'ow!'

I walked over to the counter, feeling him follow close behind me and ordered two mochas to the lady behind the counter. "Are you going to let me pay?" he asked as the blonde lady went to prepare the coffees

"Nope" I said as I took out a 20 from my wallet and placing it on top of the counter. Troy took it and placed one of his own "Hey!" and in that moment the lady turned around and took the bill, placing it inside the cash register and taking out the change. She handed it over to me with my ticket and Troy took it, placing it inside his pocket. I glared up at him.

"What?" he shrugged with a smirk and I just kept on glaring "Oh right! Here's your money!" he handed me my bill and I snatched it from his fingers, annoyed.

"Jerk" I mumbled. Why does he always have to be the old fashioned gentleman? Can't I at least… I don't know… pay for something once in a while?

He chuckled and kissed my cheek, making me smile involuntarily and turn my head to the side to stare at him. He looked down at me with those wonderful blue eyes he has and slowly leaned down towards me. I closed my eyes just as his sweet lips pressed against mine and I lifted one of hands to press my palm against his cheek, feeling all the little spikes of his recently shaved beard. I opened my eyes when he pulled away and he pecked my lips one more time before grabbing the coffees that were barely placed in front of us before winking at me and motioned me to follow him with his head. I bit my lower lip to prevent another goofy smile to spread across my face and followed him.

**To Be Continued.**

**Hate this chapter. But of course, I'm hating on all the story :/ **

**Please leave a review behind!**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes!**

**Xoxo Mary.**


	6. This is Karma, Ain't that a bitch

My double life with Troy Bolton

_Chapter five_

**Once again, thank you for the reviews! Even if they weren't many… please Read, Enjoy and REVIEW!**

**Yay! Apparently Zanessa's back together! isn't that super awesome? Too bad I couldn't **_**do**_** Zac before they got back together -.-**

***This chapter is dedicated to **_xmindset_** and her many unanswered questions ;)***

Okay. Run now while you can! Come on, he isn't looking!

I took a step backwards "Don't even think about it, Ella!" I huffed as he turned around and smirked at me.

"Wipe that smirk from your face, Bolton!" I mumbled as I crossed my arms and kept on following him towards the cafeteria.

"It'll be fine, Gabs!" he grabbed my arm and pulled me to his side, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and giving me a reassuring squeeze.

I rolled my eyes "You can't promise that! They'll probably give me the dirty look till I feel uncomfortable and return to my lonely table in the corner"

He scoffed "Don't be so dramatic, Gabriella! You'll be fine! I talked to them and they said that it was okay for you to join us! So stop being nervous"

"I'm not nervous!" he gave me a meaningful look and I scoffed. I'm not nervous… really! I'm more like awfully scared! I'm _Geekella- invisible-girl-Montez_! And I'm going to be sitting with the most popular people at East High; I'm allowed to be terrified! They're probably going to be awful with me! Oh God! They're going to eat me alive!

"May I go to the restroom?" I smiled innocently at Troy and he rolled his eyes.

"No…"

"But-"

"NO!" he growled on my face, dropping his arm from my shoulders and taking my hand in his as he pushed open the doors of the cafeteria.

"But… but… Troy!" I whined, but as always… he just ignored me and pulled me towards his table. I bit my lower lip nervously as we approached Troy's friends. Maybe if I pull away just when he loses his grip-

"You're not bailing on me, Gabriella!" he looked at me for a brief second and gave me a pointed look, just like he had read my thoughts. I groaned a little; how does he do that? We were halfway there when I spotted Harvey sitting at our table, looking at me confused. I was in the middle of formulating my next escape-plan when I suddenly collided with half of Troy's back and shoulder as we came to a halt. I looked up and five pairs of eyes were looking at me curiously; I blushed. I'm going to kill Troy for this later!

Troy cleared his throat "Hey guys!" he smiled as he pulled out a chair and motioned me to sit. I blushed even harder as I took his invitation and sat down. He pulled out the chair next to me and sat down himself.

"Hey " they smiled at him and he grinned at me.

"Guys, this is Gabriella. Ella, these are the guys" Thank you, sweetie! Nice introduction!

"Hi" I smiled lightly and waved at them.

The first one to react was an African American girl, with gorgeous brown eyes and high, bony cheeks. "Hi, I'm Taylor" she offered me her hand with a big, white smile and I took it shyly.

"Zeke" the dark skinned guy next to her said with a grin.

"Sharpay" the blonde wrapped around Zeke's arm waved at me with a sticky- sweet smile. I know her. She's Ryan Evan's twin sister. I wonder how she lets her brother be bullied by her friends and yet look so friendly.

"Jason" the guy sitting next to me said and took out his hand for me to shake. I took it and he gave it a tight, friendly squeeze "And you are?" he asked and I raised an eyebrow at him. The whole table sighed and groaned.

"Gabriella…" I smiled lightly at him.

"Oh! Right!" he smiled.

"And I'm Chad…" a dark skinned guy with a huge afro greeted me from the seat next to Troy, wrapping an arm around Taylor's shoulder. I smiled at him and he grinned.

"Well it's nice to finally have another girl sitting at our table!" Taylor said with a huge grin "We were getting drowned in so much testosterone, right Shar?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes but grinned at me "Oh yeah. Do you know how horrible it is to sit with a bunch of guys? And don't even ask about the cheerleaders… if I'm a 'dumb blonde' they're way worse!" I giggled along with the rest of the table.

"You're not a dumb blonde, babe" Zeke said as he kissed Sharpay's forehead.

"Aw" she smiled and pecked his lips.

"Ew. Guys… get a room" Troy groaned as he stole one of Chad's fries.

Sharpay sent him a deadly glare "You're so much worse, Bolton! I don't think I need to remind you your porn video with Pam Henderson, do I?"

"Ouch!" Chad smirked and I giggled lightly.

"And I don't think I need to remind you that you were the pig who were filming it along with Megan, do I?" he crossed his arms with a smirk.

"Geeze Shar, why so kinky?" Taylor smirked at her only to be responded by a nacho flying towards her.

"So, Gabriella" Zeke said "We've never seen you around… are you new?" he grinned.

"Uh" I shook my head "No… I've been studying here since my sophomore year. But you may know my sister Megan" I smiled lightly at them.

"You're Megan's sister?" Jason gaped at me "You're so lucky! Have you seen her naked?"

"Jason!" Troy hissed.

I grinned at Jason "Yeah I have… many times. Have you?"

He groaned "No! You're my hero, girl!" he lifted his hand in the air and I gave him a hi-5. Everyone at the table laughed.

I looked up to Troy in time to see him roll his eyes. He sighed as he stood up "Well I'm going to get my lunch" he looked down at me smiling "You want something, Ella?"

I bit my lower lip, thinking "Mmm…" I beamed it at him "A slice of pizza would be fine"

He nodded "Alright. No olives, right?"

I smiled and nodded "That's right…" he began walking away "Oh! And could you get me a Dr. Pepper?"

"Sure!" he yelled behind his shoulder and I couldn't help but smile after him. He had one hell of an ass!

Someone cleared their throat and I turned back around to see everyone smirking. If I hadn't blushed enough already, I think I did now "What?"

"We saw that" Taylor wiggled her eyebrows at me as she popped a slice of tomato from her salad to her mouth.

I cocked an eyebrow at her "Saw what?"

"The totally obvious _I'm-so-checking-his-ass-out_ look on your face" Sharpay smirked from the other side of the table. Busted… fuck.

"I was not!" I lied and blushed as I shook my head "Ew! No! Troy's just my friend…"

"Right…" Sharpay nodded but kept the knowing smirk on her face; that caused me to blush even harder… but like if it wasn't enough…

"Gabby likes Trooy, she wants to doo him, she wants to kiiiss him, she wants to looove him" Chad began to chant '_Miss. Congeniality' _style as he nudged me with his elbow. I glared at him; I think I look like a freaking tomato right now, damn you Troy! You're so dead!

"Besides, Gabby…" Zeke caught my attention "Don't act like we haven't seen those pictures of you two in Troy's cell phone" he smirked triumphantly as he crossed his arms; the whole table agreed. Well that isn't supposed to be me in the pictures, technically.

"I-I-I…I'm going to see if Troy needs any help!" Everyone laughed as I stood up and walked over to the cafeteria line, but before I reached it, I got grabbed by the arm and pushed against a wall. I looked up startled to find a frowning Harvey.

"What the fuck Harvey!" I shrugged his hands off of my arms, but instead of backing off, he placed them at both sides of my head. I blushed; this position isn't very comfortable.

"You ditched me" he accused with narrowed eyes. I rolled my eyes.

"No I didn't!" I crossed my arms across my chest stubbornly.

He nodded "Yeah you did. You ditched me to be with your new best friends" he motioned with his head to the popular table and I turned to it, seeing that they were looking my way with confused expressions on their faces.

I turned back to Harvey and rolled my eyes "It was only for today. I kinda promised Troy that I would try to make new friends…"

"Oh! So you decided the popular area?" he looked down at me with a mocking smirk. I glared at him.

"No! Troy invited me to his table…" he rolled his eyes "What?"

"Why Bolton has to tell you always what to do?" he asked as he dropped his hands from the wall and crossed his arms in front of his chest, mirroring my posture.

I shook my head frowning "He doesn't boss me around"

"Uh… yeah he does!" he smirked "..'Oh! Troy likes this table! Oh! Troy invited me to sit with him and his friends! Oh Troy this! Oh Troy that!'" he imitated me.

I narrowed my eyes at him "First of all, I do not sound like that!" he chuckled "And second of all, I know it sounds like everything revolves around him! But it doesn't!"

He placed his hands back on the wall at both sides of my head "It does Gabriella. Your whole universe revolves around him, it's not healthy! The guy doesn't even look at you! You're sweet, you're cute, you're beautiful and funny and incredibly smart! And he doesn't notice that!" he placed a hand on my cheek and rubbed it lightly; it felt comforting "Give me a chance, Gabby. Give me a chance to show you that I can be better than him…"

I sighed and bit my lower lip, trying to find the right words to tell him without hurting him; I can't simply tell him that I don't like him back "Harvey. I barely know anything about you…" I smiled up at him "But you're my friend. My only friend, actually…" I pushed his hand away of my cheek,carefully"And I don't want to lose my only friend over something that may end up wrong. You know what I mean?"He looked disappointed as he nodded his head. I smiled sympathetically at him and patted him on the cheek affectively "Please don't feel bad. I don't want to make you feel like you're not worth trying, because you are" he looked up smiling lightly "I just don't want to lose my only friend..."

He sighed and nodded his head, he then beamed up at me "I understand, Gabby. You're the only friend that I've had in years as well... I guess I wouldn't like to lose my only friend either" he grinned "I'm sorry... I just really liked you..."

I smirked at him "I know..."

He rolled his eyes but grinned at me as he pushed himself off of the wall "But I can still piss Bolton off, right?" he smirked "It's funny to see how he gets all jealous around you"

"He doesn't get jealous around me!" I narrowed my eyes at him.

He laughed "I bet that right now he's staring our way wondering why I'm hovering over you" he smirked. I looked pass his shoulder and there he was, looking our way from the cafeteria line, frowning as he talked to the lunch lady. I turned back to look at Harvey, who was grinning insanely at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, I admit that that was pretty sweet: predicting people and all..." I dropped my hands to my sides and patted his cheek "Now if you excuse me, I need to help Troy with the food before he drops it" I smirked at him and then walked away, but not before I felt a hand spank my butt. My eyes went wide and I turned back around.

"Harvey!" I yelled at him shocked and annoyed; he only laughed at me.

"Sorry... but I just needed to see how Bolton would react" he snorted "And his face is priceless" he continued to laugh as he pointed behind me. I turned around and I couldn't help but blush as Troy stared at me with his jaw slightly dropped. I swirled back around and glared at him.

"I'm seriously battling with myself about punching you on the face or not" I snarled at him but he only laughed at me. I huffed; suddenly he stopped laughing and seemed to gulp a little as his eyes widened slightly. I felt a soft breathing against my right ear and I looked up to find Troy glaring meaningly at Harvey. His hand rested on my hip and he held me to his side in a possessive way; I like that.

"You know dude... for claiming being her friend, you're a total asshole!" he growled at him "If I ever see you disrespecting her like that again, I'm going to kick your ass so hard that you'll wake up in the middle of surgery while the doctors try to glue together the useless pieces of your fucking ugly, pussy ass!" Okay, that turned me on.

Harvey blinked shocked for a minute but then smirked at me "I told you that it's funny to see how gets all jealous around you" My eyes went wide and I blushed lightly.

"Harvey!" I hissed.

He laughed and then sighed "I'll see you later, _FreezeBrie_ " he winked at me one last time before walking away.

I looked up to Troy as he dropped his hand from my hip; he seemed to be blushing lightly as he stared down at me "I don't fucking like your friend" he stated and I smiled at him.

"I know" I kinda smiked at him as I crossed my arms "And Anne won't like it very much when she finds out you're being all jealous around me"

He blushed harder "I-I'm not b-being jealous!" he argued "I-I was j-just...uhm..." I laughed at his cuteness and kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry... I know you were just being a good brother in law" he smiled sweetly at me and I patted his cheek before grabbing him by the wrist and standing back at the end of the cafeteria line "Now let's get our food because I'm starving!"

**TG (One week later)**

I leaned against the tree where we usually meet at the park as I waited for Troy; our little spot. I bit my lower lip nervously as I played with my chain that I've worn around my neck ever since I was born. I can't believe that we've been dating one month already...one month where I've lied to him in an unforgivable way, one month where he has cared for me like no one else has, one month in which for the first time I felt like I existed for someone...

One month where I fell unconditionally and stupidly in love with him... one month where I knew that he would hate me for the rest of his life... one month that I regret ever starting with my stupid and idiotic lies. After I found out that I loved him, I knew that things had gotten way too far and I knew that I was stupid enough to realize it until that moment, and I didn't need anyone telling me that I was a stupid, idiotic and a moronic asshole. So today I'm ending it, I'm telling him the truth and ending this farse once and for all...

I sighed as I looked down to my hands, trying to tear off a little piece of skin that was uncomfortably attached to the side of my finger nail of my thumb. I kept on bitting my lower lip when I suddenly felt a pair of warm lips press agains the side of my neck; I let out a yelp and I swirled around in time to face my soon to be ex-boyfriend.

He smirked as he grabbed me by my waist and brought me close to his body "Hey..." he smiled down at me with that beautiful look in his gorgeous ocean blue eyes that made my heart skip a beat dangeroulsy.

"Hi" I smiled lightly and he leaned down to kiss my lips. I closed my eyes and savoured the taste of his lips against mine, I instinctively wrapped my arms around his muscular neck and opened my mouth as he licked my lower lip, begging me for an entrance. As his tongue danced with mine, fighting to get control, I took this moment to engrave the feeling of being in his muscular and perfect arms, the feeling of his awesome lips against mine and how soft his hair felt between my fingers, on my mind. How could I have been so stupid to find the perfect person for me and yet screw it up with my lies without him even knowing it? Why did I have to be so... naive, so weak and shy...so... afraid to tell him about my real self? Now he's going to hate me, I'm going to hate me... more than I already do, because I know that he'll be hurt... and I hate myself knowing that it's _me_ the cause of his still unknown pain.

He pulled back and rested his forhead against mine "How are you?" he asked as he placed one of his calloused hands against my cheek.

I smiled sadly at him "I'm fine..." but not for much longer. I sighed as I looked down and back up at him "I need to talk to you..."

He smiled "Anne, I know..."

I frowned confused as I stared at him for a moment "You... do?"

He smirked "I've known for a long time now..."

"You have?" I blinked shocked. He nodded as he chuckled. Okay I'm beyond confused "And... you're not mad at me?"

He frowned but kept the smile on his face as he kissed my forehead "Why would I be mad? It's not like it's a capital crime..."

"But... But..."

"Anne!" he chuckled "Don't worry" he sighed as he placed his hand back to my waist and pulled me closer to him, if possible "I've never felt this for any girl before... and I have to admit that at first I was scared but..." he grinned and pecked my lips "I realized that...I love you too..."

My eyes went wide as I pulled away from his forehead "W-what?"

"I love you too" he repeated. Ah shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! SHIIIIIIIT!

"Troy!" I squeaked as I shook my head horrified. No please, Lord! No!

He laughed "Yes!" he nodded "And..." he scratched the back of his head "I kinda... want you to meet... my family" he smiled sheepishly at me and looked at me through those fantastic thick eyelashes of his. I'm so screwed, God!

Karma... _This_ is karma.

Ain't that a bitch...

**To be continued.**

**Sorry for the wait and grammar and spelling mistakes. Can't get rid of this laziness. Too bad. Oh well!**

**Please leave a review behind! I love you!**

**xoxo Mary. **


	7. This is definitely not my day

My double life with Troy Bolton

_Chapter Six_

**Thanks for the reviews once again! And sorry for the wait, but you know how school and friends are ;) Please read, enjoy and review!**

Karma..._This_ is karma...

Ain't that a bitch...

"So...will you?" he asked, keeping his hand behind his neck,rubbing it nervously as he looked at me with that fucking look to which it is very hard for me to say 'no' to. I opened my mouth to try and make my way out of this... but not even a single sound came out; too much information to take at once! I shook my head 'no'. "Come on! Please Anne, I'm begging you! I'm very possitive that my sisters will love you," he pecked my lips in a comforting kiss as he returned the hand behind his neck to the small of my back.

I looked at him in the eyes; he seemed to really want me to meet his sisters... even when this whole subject in particular bothers him; he doesn't like to talk too much about his family. I pressed one of my hands to his cheek and rubbed it lightly with my thumb; I love the feeling of the spikes of his shaved beard. He leaned into my touch lightly as he kept staring at me for an answer.

Troy's parents died in a car accident when he was barely 13 years old; he and his sister Mary, who's a year younger, were taken in by their 28 year old and married sister, Nancy, along with her husband Joe. Troy was in the car with them...

That's all I know, he won't tell me more.

I sighed and bit my lower lip, looking down to my black Converse, resting my head on his shoulder as I thought. I really need to tell him. What if I agree and they like me and then when I break their brother's heart, they hunt me down? Or worse! What if they _don't_ like me? They'll have a better excuse to kill me! And yet... I can't say 'no' to him, he asked me to meet his family,for crying out loud! Not even Megan knows his sisters and she's his best friend! I think Chad does know them since him and Troy have known each other since pre-k... but that's a whole different story.

Troy's fingers found their way into my hair and he caressed my head lightly "Please, Anne?" he whispered in my ear, probably wondering why I haven't answered "You would make me really happy"

I looked at him from his shoulder and he stared back down to me with those blue eyes that I've grown to love more than air itself. I groaned at his pleading look; how can I say 'no' to that? Can someone please explain that to me?

"Please?" he repeated again and I closed my eyes, letting a sigh in defeat escape my glossy lips.

"Fine!" I whinned and burried my face in the crook of his neck.

"Yes!" he exclaimed as he tightened the grip around my waist and gave me a really tight squeeze. Oh crap! I can't breathe!

"Troy!" I chocked out as I wrapped my arms around his neck "I can't breathe!"

He chuckled as loosened this grip a little, but still held me close to his chest "You won't regret it! I-I promise!" he beamed at me and then he closed the gap between our lips in an excited kiss. I giggled lightly against his mouth; maybe I could make him happy one last time... you know... before I break his heart like the heartless bitch that I am.

I looked up into his eyes when he pulled back, and... can I tell you what I found? I'm not exactly sure... but whatever I saw in his eyes was comforting and warm... it made me feel safe and loved...

Maybe that's it: _love_.

He truly loves me doesn't he? In all the years I've known Troy Bolton, I never thought that I would find some kind of affection for me in his eyes, and much less the most beautiful and powerful feeling in the world; I feel so lucky and yet so guilty to have him. I wish I could keep him... but I simply know that our thing is never going to work with my lies; God, why did I have to be so stupid?

I placed my hand on his cheek once again. He deserves the best and I'm just giving him the worst; I don't deserve him... maybe he isn't made for me like I thought...

He placed his hand above mine and pulled it off of his cheek, intertwining his warm fingers with mine and helding them still at our side "Do you want to go bowling?" he smirked as he cocked one of his perfect eyebrows at me. I grinned and nodded my head.

"Sure! But I gotta tell you, I'm not very good at the game" I admitted embarrased; I was good... but not like... awesome...

He rolled his eyes as he dropped his other hand from my back and grabbed mine; he brought it up to his lips and kissed my palm "I bet you rock..." he winked at me, causing me a small heart attack "You rock in everything you do..."

I smiled sweetly at him "Well you rock in everything that you do, too"

He smirked as he lowered his mouth to my ear "Oh baby, and you haven't seen me in bed yet" he whispered in my ear with a really sexy and husky voice, causing my knees to go weak and shivers run down my spine; even the hair of the back of my neck stood up... all, of course, in a good way... a really, _really_ good way.

He pressed a soft kiss to my cheek and then began making his way down my jaw line to the side of my neck; I closed my eyes instinctively and squeezed his shoulders lightly as he nibbled at my neck, searching for the sweet spot that I never let him fi-

My eyes shut open and a small gasp escaped my lips as his teeth bit a piece of sweet flesh in my neck; ho-o-olly shit! That feels good!

"Tr-troy" I stuttered as I squeezed his shoulders tighter; I felt him grin against my neck as he kept on sucking; oh no, no, no! I can't have a hickey! Those are hell hard to cover up! "T-Troy! S-to-op! Ple-ease!" I tried pushing him off but he gripped my waist tighter; God! he's so stubborn!

"Troy!" I whined, still wanting to push him away "Stop it! I m-mean it!"

"Sure you do" he mumbled with my skin between his teeth and then kept on giving me that unwanted pleasure that was driving me nuts! If he's trying to get me into bed... I think it's working.

"B-Bolton! I-I m-me-an it!" I stuttered pushing on his shoulders "L-let g-go-Oo" the last part came out as a moan, making my cheeks go red, partly from embarrasment and partly because I was getting hot and... really bothered. I heard a small groan scape from my boyfriend's throat as he sucked harder. I had to bit my lower lip to prevent another sound coming out from me. I looked around me desperately, hoping that no one was being judge of this... moment.

Finally it ended.

Troy stopped biting my neck and gave me a sweet kiss on the neck, just over where I believe the mark should be . I could feel the blood pumping there at the same rhythm my heart was pumping. He pulled his face out of my neck and smirked down at me, his eyes drifting from mine to my neck; he looked proud. I glared at him.

"Tell me you didn't..." I demanded with gritted teeth.

He shrugged "What? You wouldn't allow me before... so I took advantage to make my especial Bolton mark" he grinned as he started leaning down to the other side of my neck; a part of me wanted him to continue... but my other part wanted to slap him. I pushed his face away before it could reach it's point and he chuckled.

I looked at him with my eyes narrowed "I mean it, Bolton! Do that one more time and you'll be sorry..."

He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at me; ugh! I hate when he does that! "Oh really?"

"Yes, really! I'll kick your balls so hard that you won't be able to have children!" I threatened, only to have him laugh on my face. I huffed.

"Baby...you love me to much to kick me in the nuts" he said as he snaked his arms around my waist.

I placed my hands over his shoulders "Try me..." I smirked at him.

He grinned and before I could even protest he scooped me up and threw me over his shoulder; I let out a shriek and digged my nails to his lower back, trying to steady myself and he let out a hiss.

"Careful back there, Anne!" he scolded me as he kept on walking.

"Bolton! Where are you taking me?" I demanded to know as I spanked his butt harshly; he jumped a little.

"You asked me to try you... so I will" I could hear the smirk on his voice "No one's at my house right now..."

My eyes widened "What? No! Troy! Put me down right now!" I spanked his butt again, making him jump.

"Would you leave my ass alone?"

"Only if you put me down! I'm not having sex with you, Bolton!" I tried pushing myself off of him, but he squeezed my bum, making me squeal and drop my hands from his back. I blew a piece of hair out of my face, frustrated. I hate him.

"Who said we're going to have sex?" he asked.

I frowned confused "We're not?"

He laughed "No!... unless... that after what I do with you, you ask for it..." I'm pretty sure he was smirking.

My eyes widened in shock once again "What are you going to do, Bolton?"

"Don't worry... you'll like it!" he said as he put me down, but before I could realize where I was, he made the job for me and caged me against his car. I gulped nervously as his face got closer to mine. He pressed a sweet kiss against my lips and then pulled back, resting his forehead against mine and looking at me in the eyes. Once again... I found that beautiful feeling of comfort and warmth in them...erasing the nervousness that I was feeling a moment ago. I could see in his eyes that he wouldn't harm me... at least not in purpose, so I knew that he was just playing around with me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, leaning in and kissing him on the lips; I love the fact that he's much taller than me and that I have to step on the tip of my toes to kiss him.

As I pulled back, he opened the passenger's door for me and motioned me to get in. I kissed his cheek and then took his invitation.

**TG**

"Anne... " Troy laughed as I leaned down and threw the ball with my two hands "That's not the way you play!"

I looked back at him from between my legs "Well that's the only way I can hit the pins!" I looked back at my green ball as it hit 7 of the 10 pins "Now that's not fair!" I whined as I straightened up and sweaped my jeans; it's the first time that I wear jeans in a date with Troy.

I heard Troy chuckle one more time before I felt a breath against my neck. I looked up at him as he snaked one arm around my waist and offered me a pink ball. I took it in my hands and got my thumb and other two fingers inside the holes.

"First of all, your ball was too heavy, use a 9 one" I rolled my eyes "Second of all, if I see you throw the ball like that again, I'm going to kick your ass!" I giggled lightly as he pressed a kiss against my ear "Third of all..." he took my right hand in his and swing it backwards, kneeling lightly with me still wrapped in his left arm and then threw the ball forward, hitting the four pins that were left "That's how you throw it" I smiled up at him and kissed him on the cheek. He's so good to me.

He pulled me closer against his chest and began making his way down my neck; this time I was quicker and pushed his face away before he could even get close to look for my other sweet spot.

He groaned "Gabby c'mon..."

I smiled for a moment to myself ready to tell him an awful joke... when I realized that he said my name, but like my... _real_ name...

I looked up at him and frowned confused; last time I checked only _Anne_ was dating him "What did you just call me?"

His eyes narrowed in confusion for a bit but then they widened in realization. He let go of my waist and took a step back; I turned around "Anne... I'm, I'm... I'm so sorry... I don't know what I was thinking I..."

"You were thinking about Gabriella" I said silently and... to be honest... shocked and... confused. Why would he be thinking about... well... me? Didn't he say he was in love with Anne?

"No!" he shook his head "Is that... well... we still have to finish our history project and..."

I crossed my arms, still staring at him confused "Troy you aren't supposed to be thinking about a project in our first month annyversary date! And much less about my twin when you're trying to kiss my neck!"

He bit his lips nervously "It sounds bad when you say it like that..."

I rolled my eyes "It sound bad whatever way you say it..."

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously "I'm sorry Anne...I... I don't know what came over me..."

I stared at him with absolutely no idea of what to tell him, a lot of questions running in and out of my brain "Do...do...you... do you have... feelings... for Gabriella?" I asked.

His eyes went wide as a small blush crept up on his cheeks; he hesitated "No...Anne, no! I... I love you!"

I sighed and looked down for a moment, then I looked back up and small smiled at him; I unfolded my arms and walked over to the table, taking my jean jacket "Would you take me home, Troy?"

He groaned "No, Anne! Please don't be like that! I... I'm sorry! I'm an asshole!"

I turned around "You're not an asshole..." I sighed "I understand that you're... confused... and... well I need to think about some stuff... and obviously you do too."

"But Anne-"

"Please... Troy..." I ran my tongue over my lips "I'm... truly confused... and I need to sort some things out on my own..." I wasn't lying; I couldn't be mad at him cuz well... it was me who he was thinking of while... trying to kiss my neck.

He sighed "Fine..."

**TG**

Troy accompanied me to my door and I took out the key from my purse, inserting it in the key hole and turning it to the right three times before it unlocked.

The whole ride back home was silent. I truly didn't know what to think or say or do... or... nothing! I was completely blank! Did he really had feelings for my real self? I mean... I' ve been spending a lot of time with him at school...and I could say that he was truly my friend now... but... was Harvey right? Was he being jealous all this time when Harvey hung out with me? I sighed. There's absolutely a lot to think about...

I turned around to face Troy and I leaned against the doorway; he looked guilty.

"I'm not mad at you Troy..."

"You should be..." I mumbled as he burried his hands inside his pockets "I'm an asshole..."

I sighed "You're not..." I bit my lower lip and then leaned up to press a sympathetical kiss over his lips; I kinda felt bad for him "You're just... not the greatest boyfriend right now"

He sighed as he pulled back "How can you be so... understanding? You should be beating the crap out of me..."

I giggled lightly and sighed "Good night, Troy..."

He smiled "Good night..."

He turned around and I closed the door behind him, that was when I heard giggles and then something falling and breaking from the living room. I frowned confused and as I left my purse over the entrance table and walked over to the living room.

"OH MY GOD!" I exclaimed as I covered my eyes "MY EYES!"

"Gabby!" Megan and another voice exclaimed horrifiend.

"EW, EW, EW, EW, EW!" I whined. Okay, I'm definitely traumatized for life! I never wanted to find my sister in this situation! And much less in my living room couch!

"Gabby... I...well... uhmmm... it just happened..." Megan said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked,still not daring to look at the scene infront of me.

"Hi...Gabby"

My eyes shut opened and I dropped my hands from eyes as I recognized the voice; I looked up to find Harvey covering his... man area with a cushion as he sat next to my sister who was only wearing a bra and she was covering herself with, I believe was Harvey's shirt.

"WHAT THE FUCK HARVEY!" I exclaimed horrified.

"Your sister" he smirked, only to be smacked by Megan on the head.

"I-I OH MY- FUCK! GOD! YOU... SHE- SHE'S MY SISTER! YOU LITTLE-" I shook my head horrified "TROOOY!" I turned around and literarly ran out of the house without even taking my purse with me. I opened the door and sighed relieved as I saw him still parking infront of my house. I ran over to the back Audi A8 and pulled opened the passenger's door. I hopped in and brushed my hair out of my face before looking over at Troy, who was staring at me confused.

"What the..."

"Mind taking me to your place?" I asked as I took deep breaths and trying to erase the terrifying memories of my brain.

"My sisters are probably back home..." he said, still confused.

I shrugged "I'll meet them now..."

"Anne, what happened?" he asked concerned.

I shuddered "This is why I hate when my mom works late at the hospital and my dad going on bussiness trips! My sister can fuck guys on the couch like if I didn't live there! And of course it had to be Harvey! HARVEY!" I shuddered again and pulled my knees up to my chest, hugging my legs "That was hell disgusting and disturbing!"

"Gabriella slept with Harvey?" he asked shocked.

I looked at him and frowned "NO! Gabriella wouldn't even think about sleeping with him in a million years! I'm talking about Megan!"

His eyes went even wider "Megan's fucking a senior in high school?" he asked "Doesn't she has homework to do now that she entered collage?"

I raised an eyebrow at him "Do you seriously think she's going to be doing homework when she has the oportunity to fuck Gabriella's best friend?"

He nodded "True..."

I sighed as I rubbed my temples "This is definitely not my day"

**To be continued.**

**Sorry for Grammar and spelling mistakes...**

**love ya all!**

**PLEASE READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**xoxoxo Mary**


	8. Our last night

My double life with Troy Bolton

_Chapter Seven_

**Have you ever noticed that the word 'bitch' suits in every sentence? For example: What's up...**_**bitch**_**? How's it going... **_**bitch**_**? Got to hell... **_**bitch**_**! See ya later... **_**bitch**_**!**

**See? it works for everything...**_**bitch**_**! xD**

**Anyway...**

**Sorry for the wait and I hope that you enjoy this chapter! PLEASE READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked as I rested my head over Troy's shoulder.

"Sure" he said as he played with my fingers.

We were lying on top of Troy's car hood; he decided that going to his house right now wasn't probably a good idea because Nancy would have probably kicked the shit out of him for not warning her sooner that I was coming over so she could make more food, so he took us to the park. We were in silence for a while and I took that time to think about Troy's true feelings for me, I mean... I know he loves Anne... but... I was trying to analize how he acts around Gabriella at school: he helps me with my books when he sees that I'm struggling, he glares at Harvey _a lot_ when he's around me... and... sometimes I catch him staring at me in History class, but I thought it was because I look awfully like his girlfriend.

"But... I need you to answer truthfully..." I didn't dare to look up, but I could tell he was nervous by the way he shifted awkwardly besides me.

He sighed "Alright..."

"Well... I know the way you act around Gabriella at school" I said "and...well... I know... what... you feel for her..." I looked up at him.

"Anne-"

"Would you chose me or her?" I asked. Which side of me is the one he wants? It's not like it'll matter when I tell him about my secret... but... I will know that I could have gotten a chance if I had acted like... me.

"Anne..."

I sighed as I looked down "I need to know Troy..." I bit my lower lip "I won't get mad..."

"I love you, Anne" he shifted a little so he was sitting straight and making me look up at him "That's the truth... I only love you..."

I looked into his eyes and found nothing but the pure truth; what I felt was really weird... because I was happy and yet so sad at the same time. That wasn't the answer that I was hoping for, but I guess that of course he would say that because... I'm his girlfriend, and even if I kept on asking, he wouldn't tell me truth... even if I begged him... but I do guess that he's not lying, I mean... he may have feelings for my other me... but he only loves Anne... and not Gabriella, not my real self... but someone who's not real.

I sighed as I moved closer to him and rested my head over his chest; the beating of his heart was even and calming...we could say that very beautiful too "You're a beautiful person" I told him sadly; somehow I knew that my thing with Troy would end soon ...and badly, only not tonight... I want everything but to ruin this moment...

"No, you are" he whispered in my ear and kissed the top of my head. He snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me over him to place me between his legs; I giggle lightly as he pushed my hair away from my right shoulder and placed sweet kisses down my neck; this time I let him find my sweet spot. I sighed happily as he nibbled at my neck and welcomed the pleasure he was giving me.

I moaned lightly as he sucked harder and I closed my eyes, biting my lower lip "You're a mean ass!" I accussed him as he tightened his grip around my waist.

"Well you're very tasty!" he replied with skin between his teeth and then kept on sucking. After a while he pulled back and placed a sweet kiss over my pumping hickey. I sighed happily as he trailed down to my shoulder and pulled the pink thick strap of my top, down my shoulder.

"You know... I love this sexy mole you have on your shoulder" he murmured against my skin, pressing another kiss afterwards.

I smiled "My mom says it has the shape of a heart..."

He chuckled "I see it more like a Mickey Mouse!" he whispered in my ear causing me to giggle lightly.

"Mickey Mouse?" I asked as he burried his face in my neck.

He nodded "Yeah... it doesn't have a ribbon, so it can't be Minnie Mouse..." he joked and I rolled my eyes.

I sighed "Do you think Megan is done fucking Harvey?"

He lifted his hand from my stomach and stared at his watch "It's 1:36 am... maybe Harvey went home already..."

I nodded my head as I bit my lower lip "Maybe you should take me home..."

"Okay" he kissed my temple "You need to rest, my beauty..."

I rolled my eyes as I pulled away from his grip and jumped off of the hood "Corny ass..."

"You love me for it!" he chuckled, causing me to roll my eyes once again.

**TG**

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth as I closed my front door "It's almost 2:00 AM in the morning, you left your cell phone at home and you don't even have the decency of leaving a note saying you'll be home late! Who are you? This isn't Gabriella Montez, my responsible, beautiful daughter!"

I rolled my eyes as I turned around to face my angry mother "Mom calm down! I'm home now..."

"Oh no! Do not give me that crap!" she glared at me as she placed her hands over her waist "Where were you and why are you this late?"

I blushed lightly "I was with a friend... and we... kind of lost track of time..."

She crossed her arms over her chest and arched an eyebrow at me "You don't hang around friends this late at night Gabriella!"

"Aren't you supposed to be working the night at the Hospital?" I asked as I stepped around her to go to the living room.

"Kristy is covering my shift, but that's not the point! Why didn't you call me if you had plans for tonight?"

"Like you would've cared" I mumbled as I sat down on the couch.

"What was that?" she demanded.

I stayed quiet.

"GABRIELLA!"

"You're never home! Not you or dad! We barely see you at weekends! And what would you have cared if I came home late? You would have been at work minding your own bussiness!" I snapped at her.

"Gabriella Anne Montez, do not speak to me like that, _señorita_! _Sigo siendo tu madre_!"

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, turning my head away from her "Sorry..." I mumbled.

"Is... is... is that a hickey?" she asked and my eyes widened horrified.

"No!" I placed my hand over my warm love mark "I...I got burned... with the straIghtener... I... uhmm... Goodnight mom!" I stood up and kissed her cheek quickly before running for the stairs.

"Hold up there!" she said before I could even place a foot on the first step. I closed my eyes; oh big fuck! "Who's the boy and why haven't you brought him home?" I turned around blushing lightly at my smirking mother.

"His name is Troy..."

She nodded "Are you two being safe?"

"_MAMÁ_!" I exclaimed horrified "We haven't- we're not gonna... NO!" I blushed harder.

She laughed as she raised her hands up in defense "If you have told me from the beggining that it was a boy I would have just brought down the condoms from my closet"

I blushed "You're despicable!"

She shrugged "_Lo se_... ask your sister how it went with her when I found her and... what's this boy's name? Oh! Harvey! Yeah... I caught them just at the very point" she shook her head and sighed "Luckly your father's still in Washington...or else he would have hunted the boy down. Anyway! I just wanted to know if you and Trey were being safe..."

"Troy..." I corrected her "And mom... I'm still a virgin and I'm planning on keeping it that way till collage..."

She nodded "Sure..."

"Really!" I insisted.

"_De acuerdo_... but I'll leave a box of flavoured condoms on top of your bed just in case..." she smirked as I blushed.

"You know? Other mothers would slap the hell out of me only for even talking about the subject!"

She grinned "Then I guess you're lucky... now go to bed missy! You're grounded for breaking your curfew and not calling!"

I sighed "Yes mom" wow... my first punishment since I flushed Megan's crayons down the toilet when we were 2 and 3 years old "How long?"

She shrugged "Untill I say so... now go to your room!"

I sighed and nodded again "Alright. Goodnight mom..."

"_Hasta mañana_, Ellie-baby" she smiled and I ran up the stairs.

**TG**

"Anne, breathe!" Troy rolled his eyes as he placed an arm over my shoulder "They won't eat you! Well... maybe Mary since she's a bitch to all my girlfriends... but I'm sure Nancy will like you"

I rolled my eyes "Sure! That makes me feel so much better Troy!"

He laughed as he squeezed me to his side and inserted the key in the key hole, turning it to the right three times. He opened the door and yelled "I'm home!"

I bit my lower lip nervously and I scaned my outfit really quick; I decided to wear a pair of black, skinny jeans and a red buttoned blouse with matching flats, I straightened my hair and lifted it up in half a pony tail, letting the rest of my hair fall down my shoulders.

I looked up in time to see a beautiful woman in her early thrities with short, dark blonde curls and a warm smile, she was wearing a pair of light jeans and a green blouse with matching tennis shoes.

"Hi!" she greeted me taking out her hand "You must be Anne!"

I took her hand shyly and shook it "Yeah, you must be Nancy..."

She smiled "That's right! It's a pleasure to meet you! We've heard that you're the one having this boy floating on cloud nine!"

"Nancy!" Troy hissed and I couldn't help but grin at him.

"I guess so..." I shrugged.

She smiled sweetly at me and then someone cleared their throat, I looked up to find a young man, in his middle thirties with dark curly hair and a white pearly smile "You must be Anne..."

"You must be Joe" I replied taking out my hand for him to shake, he took it and shook it lightly.

"It's a pleasure to meet the girl who made Troy stop being an asshole!" he smirked at him and I giggled lightly.

"Thanks man, I appreciate it!" Troy rolled his eyes "Where's Mary?"

"Behind you, Mc Idiot" We turned around and came face to face with a short girl around my age with short black hair and muddy brown eyes, she wore a blue hoodie, pair of tight jeans and a green t-shirt with the word 'Bazzinga' on it; I smiled at that. She was carrying a brown paper bag with groceries inside and she smiled at me.

"I'm guessing that you're the famous Anne" she smirked as she closed the door with a kick.

I nodded "That's right"

"I'm Mary..." she sighed and turned to Nancy "Where do you want this?" she lifted the brown paper bag to show her what she was talking about.

"In the kitchen, BooBoo" Mary rolled her eyes and walked to the kitchen.

"Holly crap..." Troy said "The beast didn't rip your head off!"

"I heard that, asshole!" she yelled from the kitchen and I laughed.

Nancy cleared her throat "Well,Anne... do you like Spagetti with meat balls? or without meat balls?" she motioned me to come into the living room and I took her invitation, intertwining my fingers with Troy's.

"With meat balls!" I smiled "Don't worry... I eat almost about everything... except beetroot"

"Me too!" Joe exclaimed "That disgusting little purple thing!" he trembled.

"I know right!" I smiled at him as I sat down on the couch.

"That's my spot" Mary glared down at me as she came back from the kitchen.

I blinked "Oh... I'm so sorry..." I went to stand up but she raised her hand at me.

She rolled her eyes and laughed "Kidding" she sat next to Joe on the other sofa while Nancy went to the kitchen "Gotta love the 'Big Bang Theory'..." she smirked as she pointed to her green shirt.

I gasped "Exactly my point! I have the same t-shirt... but in blue!"

"You like the 'Big Bang Theory'?" she asked shocked.

"Like it? I'm like super obsessed!"

"You are?" Troy asked confused.

"Me too!" Mary exclaimed "Don't you absolutely love Sheldon?"

"Well duh!" I rolled my eyes "Without him, there wouldn't be a 'Big Bang Theory'!"

"Exactly! I always say that!" She smiled.

**TG**

"I have to say it Anne... you really did pull it off with Mary..." Troy congratulated me as he wrapped his arms around my waist, leading me back to his car after dinner.

I smiled up at him "She's a really cool girl, I liked her a lot... "

"I know... if I didn't have witness it, I wouldn't have believed it" he smirked "But it kinda freaked me out that you guys exchanged numbers"

I shrugged "I don't see what's wrong with that, you're friends with both of my sisters"

He nodded "You have a point" he smiled "Want to go for an ice-cream?"

I raised an eyebrow at him "It's almost 10:00 pm... I think my mother wants me home for 10: 30"

He rolled his eyes as he uncoiled in arms from my waist and opened the passenger's door for me "Since when do you arrive home before your curfew?"

"Since my mother screamed the hell out of me yesterday and found the stupid hickey that you gave me and thought that I was no longer a virgin and bought me a box of flavoured condoms!" I glared at him while getting in the car.

He laughed as he closed the door and went to the other side to get in; once he did he smirked at me "We could use them..."

"Ha!" I glared at him "Funny Troy, you're hillarious!"

He chuckled and turned on the car; he sighed "So... are you sure you don't want an ice cream?"

I smirked "Fine. But you're paying..."

"I always pay!" he pulled out of the drive way and made his way to _Baskin Robbins._

In the way over there, I took a hold of his free hand that rested naturally on my lap and intertwined my fingers with his. I turned on the radio with my free hand and smiled softly when Troy began singing along with the lyrics of the song playing in the background; I think it's James Blunt, he's such a great singer.

"You sing very good" I smiled at him, while rubbing the back of his hand with my thumb.

He laughed "Nah, I don't..."

"Really! You do!" I insisted "Have you ever thought going professional?"

He shook his head while laughing "You're crazy. Of course not, basketball is my life"

I raised an eyebrow at him "Now that I think about it, I've never seen you play..." well I have... but he doesn't know that.

He grinned at me before turning back to the road "Lucky you, we're starting the season this week... you and Gabby can come to my first game,I would love to see you both there"

I blinked "Oh... s-sure... I'd love to go, b-but you know Gabby, s-she doesn't go to that kind of e-events..." I giggled nervously.

He smirked "In that case I'll just have to make her go, I've never seen you two together in the same room and that needs to change... you guys are twins, you should be like very close!"

"We are close!" more than you could ever imagine "She's just... not very social... and you know that perfectly well..."

"Well, I would like my best friend and girlfriend to co-exist in the same room..."

I rolled my eyes "You know Megan and I can't do that without killing each other"

He chuckled "I was talking about you and Gabriella..."

I blinked confused "I thought Megan was your best friend?"

He rolled his eyes "She is... but... I haven't seen her around... and Gabriella and I always hang out at school... and she hasn't uploaded sex videos of me and Pam Henderson on youtube!"

I raised an eyebrow at him "You're still having sex with Pam Henderson?"

His eyes went wide "No! No, no,no..." he laughed nervously "I... I-I was talking about that she hasn't done... that kind of stuff to me like Megan did during my whole Junior Year..."

"Aha..." I nodded and smirked at him.

"Really!" he insisted "Thanks to you I haven't had any sex in the past month..."

"Oh! so now you're saying that it's my fault that you haven't banged any other girls?" Okay, I'm definitely having so much fun with this.

"No! W-what... I-I meant was that..." I started laughing "What are you laughing about?"

I smirked and then continued on giggling "You're so cute when you get all nervous..."

He glared at me for a moment before pulling up infront of Baskin Robbins "You're one mean ass..."

I laughed "I know..."

He rolled his eyes and opened his door, letting go of my hand. I imitated him and then I met him infront of the car, intertwining my fingers with his once again. He kissed my temple and then opened the heavy door for me.

"You're so beautiful" he smiled down at me.

I blushed a little "Why, thank you..."

"Well, you are..." he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me behind my ear as we stepped at the end of the line; looks like we're not the only weirdos buying an ice cream at 10:00 pm.

"So, you didn't answer my question" he continued after I didn't reply to his compliment "Are you guys coming to the Opening Season Game?"

I bit my lip "I-I'll talk to Gabriella, b-but for now... I'll sure be there!" I smiled up at him and rested my head over his shoulder.

He grinned "Like I said, I'll just have to make her say 'yes'..."

I rolled my eyes "Good luck with that..." I'm so not giving in to that.

"Thank you, but I don't need it!" he smirked "I know how to control Gabriella..."

I raised an eyebrow at him "Oh, really?"

"Yeah really! It'll be a piece of cake, you just watch! I want to see both of my favorite girls in my first game of the season..."

I smiled sadly; he never will...

"Okay..." I kissed his cheek.

"Good" he smiled.

"Next!" the lady behind the counter said, getting our attention. We both smiled at her and Troy let go of my waist, stepping ahead to order our ice creams.

"Two chocolate ice creams, please and a large Coke" I raised an eyebrow at him "What? I'm thirsty!" I only giggled and rolled my eyes.

Once we got our ice creams we sat down at the table at the corner; I don't know what Troy has for ice cream because he always suggests to eat one after our dates... if he keeps on doing it, I'm going to end up getting a new larger size of jeans!

He bit his ice cream, leaving a huge chocolate stain on his uper lip and I giggled.

He smiled "What?"

I shook my head and I leaned forward to wipe the chocolate off with my napkin "You're such a mess sometimes" I smiled at him and then kissed him on the cheek.

He scooped his chair closer to mine and pecked me on the lips "I'm your mess..."

I smiled as I lifted my hand and caressed his cheek with my thumb "I love you..." I said softly and suddenly his small smile turned into a huge beaming grin; I giggled "What?"

He chuckled "Do you realize this is the first time you actually say that to me?"

I frowned "It is, isn't it?"

"Yeah" he whispered "Say it again..."

I laughed "I love you"

"Again" he insisted with a smile.

"I love you"

"Again!"

"Troy!" I giggled "I love you..." Then I laughed harder as he suddenly began attacking me with his lips, making me drop my untouched ice cream to the floor "Troy!" I pushed him a little "You made me drop my ice cream!"

He chuckled "Sorry" he offered me his "Here, you can have mine..."

"Well thank you, it's the least you could do after you didn't even give me the chance to lick mine" I joked and took a bite from his ice cream, before handing it back to him "But I still won't take it away from you, you're kind of obsessed with ice cream"

He grinned "Kind of, but I think I'm more obsessed with you..."

I smiled and kissed him on the lips once again "Are you happy?" I asked softly.

"Yeah, why?" he chuckled.

I shrugged "I just wanted you to be happy today" I caressed his cheek with my thumb.

"Well yeah... I'm very happy" he grinned "I love the idea that you got along with my family... and I love the idea that you're here with me, sharing an ice cream because I made you drop yours..."

I giggled lightly "Good... that's all I need to hear" I smiled sadly and cuddled up to his chest, burrying my face in the crook of his neck. At least I made him happy one last time; I'm so going to miss this when I tell him tomorrow after we finish our history proyect...

I sighed. It's not going to be easy...and it ain't gonna be pretty.

After we finished our ice cream, he took me home.

I sighed as he pulled up in the driveway and turned off the car; I think this is it then. I looked up and frowned when every light in the house was turned off; wasn't my mom supposed to be home already? Something must've come up at the hospital.

"Walk me to my door?" I asked.

He smiled "Sure"

We stepped out of the car and then we walked up to my threshold. I sighed as I digged in my purse and pulled out my key, inserting it in the key whole and turning it three times to the right. I opened the door and stepped in, motioning Troy to follow me. I turned on the hallway light and instantly found a letter lying on top of the entrance table; I sighed as I picked it up.

_Dear Gabby,_

_Sorry that I'm not home right now, I had an emeregency at the hospital and I'll probably spend the night there. Megan went out with Harvey to the movies and I'm pretty sure that she and her teen hormones won't be home tonight. _

_Have a good night and I'll see you in the morning._

_Love, _

_Mom. _

_P.S: If Troy spends the night, the box of condoms is in your top drawer of your closet._

I blushed lightly "Great. Looks like I'm going to be alone tonight" I folded the note and turned around to look at Troy, who was casually leaning against my door frame.

"Oh" he blinked "Uhm... do you want me to stay for a while?" he asked and I shook my head while sighing.

"No, you should go home. It's Sunday and we have to get early tomorrow morning for school"

He nodded "Alright. But if you need anything, just call me alright?" he walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I nodded as I placed my hands over his muscular chest "Alright..."

He leaned down and kissed me on the lips softly, when he pulled back a quick thought crossed my mind as I looked into his marvelous blue eyes.

This is my last night with him... before I tell him that I'm a lying bitch and break his heart and he starts hating my guts. The last night to be with him and have him hold me in his arms and kiss me whenever he pleases to. I bit my lower lip as my fingers began playing with the buttons of his polo shirt and my mind quickly spotted the top drawer inside my closet. I always knew I wanted Troy to be my first... but... like until collage or something. But... time is running out and... I love him, he loves me... so... why not? I have a box full of condoms!

I looked up at him and blushed lightly as he stared down at me curiously, probably wondering what was going on in mind "Troy?" I asked.

"What's up?" he smiled lightly and I blushed harder.

I unbuttoned one of his buttons "I changed my mind..." I said softly.

He chuckled "About what?"

I blushed harder "I want you to stay the night" I looked down.

"Okay... let me just call Nancy and-"

"And I want you to make love to me" Okay, now I think I look like a tomato; where the hell did I get the guts to say it?

"Oh!" his voice went a little higher "Uhm..." he cleared his throat "Anne, baby... a-are... you sure?"

I nodded my head "Yeah..."

"One hundred percent sure?" he asked again as he placed a finger underneath my chin and lifted my face up to look at him.

I bit my lower lip "Yes..."

He sighed "Well alright... but... if you back out... I want you to tell me to stop, alright?" he said concerned.

I smiled and nodded "Yeah..."

He nodded "Okay..." he smiled and leaned down to kiss me; he didn't kiss me softly like always... this time, his kiss was rougher, needy and... strong; I liked it.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pushed me up by my bum, making me wrap my legs around his waist instinctively. He began making his way upstairs without breaking up the kiss, stumbling a little and making me giggle lightly.

Once we made it to my room... the best night of my life began.

**To be continued.**

**Sorry if some of you guys like Rated R scenes, but that's just not me! xD I blush whenever I try to write them and I'm not very good at it since... I'm a virgin and... I can't really tell what happens xDDDD **

**Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter; please leave a REVIEW behind.**

**xoxoxox Mary**


	9. Enough is enough

My double life with Troy Bolton

_Chapter Eight_

**Hahahaha... too much suspense for you? Sorry for the wait, but the chapter is finally here, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Please... READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

I fluttered my eyes open as a soft snore rang in my right ear, a strong arm wrapped firmly around my waist and the other one rested underneath my head; I frowned confused and scared for a moment, but as I remembered last night's events, I couldn't help but grin like crazy... even if at first it hurt like hell.

I checked the clock on my night stand and it read 5:30 am. I groaned lightly; I only have half an hour of sleep left. I turned around slowly in Troy's arms and kissed his nose.

"Troy..." I whispered as I placed my hands on his naked chest. He groaned lightly in protest "Troy..." I tried again "You have to go..."

"Five more minutes..." he whinned as he brought me close this chest.

I giggled lightly "Troy, I don't think it's a very good idea if you stay any longer, I don't want my mom to walk in on us..."

"She already knows me..." he sighed, still with eyes closed "Only this time, I'm sleeping with one of his daughters" he grinned and I rolled my eyes.

"Get out of my bed!" I ordered him but he shook his head "I mean it Bolton! "

He sighed and opened his eyes "You're a pain in the ass..."

I smirked "Tell me something I don't know"

"Why do I have to leave?" he murmured as he rested his forehead on mine.

"Because, we both have school today, you need to shower and change into new clothes" I kissed his lips and then shrinked my nose as a stinking smell coming out of his mouth filled my nostrils "And brush your teeth!"

He glared at me "Well your breath doesn't smell like fresh pepper mint either, Montez"

I smirked "That didn't stop you from making out with me last night"

He smirked "Oh that didn't stop me from doing all kinds of stuff to you last night.."

I giggled and arched an eyebrow at him "Really? What kinds of stuff?"

He grinned as he rolled us over, him on top of me "Want me to show you?"

I pretended to think "No, I want you to get off of me and get your butt to your house so I can get ready for school!" I said with a cheeky smile as I wrapped my arms around his neck, playing with the little hairs in his nape.

"Mhm..." he smirked as he leaned down to kiss me on the lips "Your body language says you need a quicky before I leave..."

"Don't confuse my body language with yours, now leave!" I placed my hands over his chest and pushed him off of me, standing up in the process.

"You don't love me!" he accused me childishly. I rolled my eyes as I bent down to pick up Troy's shirt from the floor and put it on; I so love this _Wildcats_ red t-shirt.

I turned around to face him "Don't be stupid, you know I do. Now please get up"

He grinned "You're wearing my shirt..."

"You won't need it in a while" I shrugged "And I need something to cover me up while I find myself some new clothes for today..."

He smirked as he placed his hands behind his head "Well, you look very sexy..."

I smiled "Aw...thank you! Can I keep it?"

"No" he chuckled.

I laughed and nodded "Right, forgot this one was your favorite..." I sighed as I walked over to my closet "I think you even love this t-shirt even more than you love me" I smirked to myself.

"Now you're just being dramatic" he said.

"Maybe" I took out a grey t-shirt with black long sleeves and my underwear; my jeans must be on the floor somewhere near. I turned around to begin looking for them and bumped into a hard, muscular, naked chest.

"Well, my favorite girl in my favorite t-shirt..." he grinned " becomes into my favorite thing in this world"

I laughed "Oh, and if I weren't wearing the t-shirt...?"

"You'd still be my favorite thing in the world; the t-shirt can't give me pleasurable sex whenever I want..." he smirked as he leaned down to kiss my neck.

I rolled my eyes "I'm not having sex with you at 5 am in the morning!"

"Why not?" he groaned against my neck "You already woke me up..."

"Because I'm tired from the four rounds we had last night and I'm sore!"

He grinned against my neck "Did I tire you, baby?"

I shook my head in debelief "Yeah, you did... now... I really need you to get home and get ready for school"

He pulled away from my neck "I don't want to leave..."

I smiled "But you're gonna..."

He groaned "But... but..."

"Troy, go! I don't want you missing school because of me!"

He shrugged "Gabriella will catch me up"

Not if I'm here with you! "Troy..." I gave him a stern look.

He sighed "Fine!... but... I want to see you today after school, I don't want you to dissapear like you do sometimes..."

I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around his neck "You will, don't worry..." I rested my head over his shoulder, inhaling the sweet scent of his skin. I felt how he rested his chin over my head and how he placed a couple of kisses over my head, his arms never leaving their place around my waist. I closed my eyes, enjoying the last few moments that I had with him and... I suddenly felt the urge to cry; I'm so going to miss him...

"Anne..." he murmured and I looked up at him from his shoulder "Tell me what's wrong..."

I frowned "What do you mean?"

He sighed as he placed a sweet kiss over my forehead "Don't act like I haven't noticed" he said as he placed a hand over my cheek "You haven't been yourself in these past few days; last night when I brought you home... you looked at me some way that I thought you were going to break up with me..."

I chuckled lightly "Don't be silly; there's nothing wrong with me" only that I'm crushed inside because I'm about to break your heart.

"Then what is it?" he asked "Is... it me? Did I do something wrong?"

"What? No!" I frowned as I pulled back from his shoulder "How can you think that? You're perfect!"

"Well, there's definitely something wrong with you, and I'm going to find out!" he threatened me.

I sighed "There's nothing wrong, baby..." I placed my right hand over his cheek and smiled softly "Don't worry... I think it's the hormones, after all... I think I start my period tomorrow" I lied; I'm due in two weeks.

He smiled "Alright... but if there's something wrong, I want yo to tell me right away, okay?"

I nodded "Don't worry... I will..."

"Great" he sighed "So... are you sure you want me to leave?"

I giggled as I nodded "Yeah... but you should put on some pants, first "I blushed lightly as I looked down at his... okay!

He chuckled "Like what you see, babe?" he smirked as he caressed my cheek; he's so making fun of my blush.

"Shut up!" I blushed harder.

He smirked and kissed my lips before turning around and look for his boxers. Damn! If I thought he had a nice ass with pants on... his naked ass is so much nicer. I smirked to myself; he has a little freckle on the left one... how cute...

Am I seriously...? Oh God, I definitely have mental problems! I shook my head and turned around to take out some towels from my buttom drawer and headed over to my bathroom; luckily its connected to my bedroom, so I won't make that much noise to wake up my mother.

"Where are you going?"

I rolled my eyes as I opened the door "To take a quick shower..."

"Want me to join you?" I turned around to find him smirking, still not wearing his boxers; I bet he loves to make me blush "I'm already naked..."

I giggled nervously "I-I can see that..."

He grinned as he grabbed one of my towels from my hands "So, can I?"

I raised an eyebrow at him "Are you going to behave? I don't want to wake up anyone..."

He raised his right hand and placed the left one over his chest, still holding the towel "You have my word"

I rolled my eyes but then giggled "Okay then..." I pointed my finger at him "Keep your hands to yourself, Bolton"

He smirked "I think that threat came out a little too late..."

I laughed.

**TG**

"Alright... I'll call you when I get to school" Troy said as he stepped out into my balcony, grabbing my hand and placing a sweet kiss over my palm.

I shook my head and smiled at the small detail "No need, just send me a text..." I bit my lower lip "Are you sure you won't get into much trouble for not spending the night at home?"

He smirked "Nah! It's not the first time that I do that... Nancy will just yell at me and tell me how irrisponsible I am for not calling and bla,bla, bla..."

I giggled "Well, in that case why didn't you call her?"

"Well, excuse me! But I was too busy making love to you..." he rolled his eyes but then smirked and twisted one of my damp curls around his finger.

I blushed "Okay, that's a fine excuse... we wouldn't have wanted you to stop either, would we?"

"Nah" he shook his head as he leaned in "I don't think so"

He pressed his soft lips against mine in a quick peck and grinned as he let go of my hand to grab a good hold of the railing and swing both of his legs over it, landing perfectly on the other side.

He grinned at me "I'll see you later my beautiful Juliet"

I rolled my eyes as I leaned against the railing and pecked his lips "I should tell Gabriella to make you read Romeo and Juliet so next time you say one of his many beautiful and corny lines"

"Ah, in that case I wouldn't be original" he kissed my lips again "I wouldn't want to be a copy of that pretty boy with blue tights!"

"You would look hott in blue tights..." I teased.

He shrunk his nose; he looks so cute when he does that "I would look so gay!"

I shrugged "It's not like you would be wearing them for a long time, if you know what I mean" I smirked.

He grinned "I love you..."

I sighed "I love you too, my wonderful Romeo" I grabbed his face between my hands and kissed him softly. Once we pulled back I wrapped my arms around his neck and burried my face on his shoulder "I'll miss you..." I mumbled lightly and pecked the side of his neck were a bright hickey was shown.

He chuckled "Baby, it'll be only a few hours... don't be such a drama queen" he said; if he only knew what I meant with that...

I smiled lightly and pulled back "I'm still going to miss you; I love you... you know that, right?"

"I do..." he smiled as he placed a hand over my cheek to caress it "And I love you" he kissed my lips once more and as he went to pull back, I held him by his face and pulled him back in, knowing that this would be probably the last time I kiss him.

I memorized his lips, his... chapped, thin but gorgeous lips; the taste of his tongue and the sweet aroma of his skin; the feeling of his hands tightly holding onto my waist and the feeling of the his two-day, spiky beard against my hands. I pulled back and rested my forehead against his, still with my eyes closed; his nose grazing with mine and his lips barely brushing against mine. Why did he have to be so perfect? I moved my hands from the sides of his face down his neck and intertwined my fingers behind it.

"Anne..." I opened my eyes to stare into his cerulean ones "You're clearly not alright. What is it, baby?"

"Nothing" I smiled softly at him.

"Baby... I may be clueless at times, but... you're acting like if you were about to die or something"

"Oh, don't be silly... I'm not dying..." I shook my head, still resting my forehead against his.

"Well I am! You're killing me with all of this suspense!" he groaned "Why won't you tell me?"

I sighed "There's nothing wrong, Troy"

"Bullshit" he narrowed his eyes at me "I don't believe it's just hormones" his eyes went a little wide "Do you regret last night?"

I blinked at him shocked "No! Of course not! Last night was perfect!"

He groaned "Then what is it? Gosh, Gabriella! Just spill it out, already!"

"Troy there's no-" I frowned "Wait, what?"

"What?" he asked confused.

"You called me Gabriella..." I whispered. "Again..."

"No I did n..." his eyes went a little wide in realization "Oh shit..."

I shook my head "God, Troy..." I sighed as I pushed myself away from the railing "This is so confusing"

"Gabby, I'm sorry! I-"

"See? You did it again!" I complained "What is it that you want, Troy?"

"Anne, no! I want you" he said "Please, I'm sorry! I'm not used arguing with you, I always argue with Gabriella! And you guys are twins and... and..."

"Troy" I sighed "Stop it..." I turned to him and bit my lower lip; should I tell him now? Maybe I should, he's confused and... I can finish my history proyect all by myself later, the rest is practically done. I sighed again "Climb back up, we need to talk..."

He frowed worried "No" he shook his head "Please, Anne... I need you...just... don't...I..."

"Troy" I interrupted him "Please... this is important..." I rubbed my arms "I need to talk to you..."

He sighed "Anne..."

"JUST... get back here" I sighed and walked back into my room, sitting down on my bed; soon, I heard the balcony's door close behind me and I knew that Troy was inside. I bit my lower lip nervously "Sit..."

Wordessly, he sat down next to me and stared at me "Anne..."

"Don't talk alright?" I sighed "It's hard enough that I have to do this... you talking will make it worse!"

"Please Anne, don't leave me..." he pleaded, taking my hands in his.

I went back to biting my lower lip "Troy" I sighed as I pulled my hands out of his grip "I... I really don't know how I'm going to tell you this..." I took a glimpse of his worried and pained expresion and looked back down "I've... rehearsed it infront of my bathroom mirror a thousand times, but I realized that... no matter how I say it... it's still a horrible thing what I did, and it won't hurt you less even if I say it in the pretiest way"

"I... I think you lost me" I looked up at him and he was shaking his head in confusion.

"Troy" my voice cracked "I'm so sorry..."

"Anne..." he wrapped his arms around me in attempt to comfort me, but I broke away from his embrace and stood up.

"No..." I let out a quiet sob; Gosh! I hate to cry! "I don't diserve your concern, Troy! I don't..." I shook my head and ran my fingers through my head "Enough... is enough" I sighed tiredly

"Baby... what are you talking about?" he stood up and walked towards me; he attempted to hold me in his arms again, but I rejected him.

"Stop it!" I whispered "Troy... just stop and let me talk! After I finish you can do the talking... just... let me talk first"

He nodded and then sighed, still frowning concerned "Alright..."

"Sit" I whispered and he did as he was told. I took a deep breath and looked into his still confused eyes for a short moment, before looking back down... suddenly finding my shoes to be a little more comforting "I'm a liar... Troy... I'm a big, stupid, fat, horrible, lying bitch..." I sighed sadly "And I'm sorry..."

"Anne..." he tried.

"That's the case, Troy...there's no Anne" I wrapped my arms around myself and leaned against my door "I lied..."

"What?"

I bit my lower lip once again and began chewing on it "There was never an Anne, Troy. It's just... plain, old me..." I sighed "Just... Gabriella" I closed my eyes "The girl you love doesn't exist, Troy... that's just not me..."

"I..You-you...Anne, stop playing" he chuckled nervously.

"I'm sorry, Troy..." I mumbled "I know I shouldn't have lied. But... you're... you! And... I'm just... me! I thought you would reject me the moment you found out it was... me who you spent the summer with! I mean, why would the Troy Bolton look at a girl like me? I'm just... the invisible, unattractive girl" he didn't say anything, so I kept on going "And... I know I let it go too far! But each time I tried telling you, I... I simply couldn't! I...found myself falling more in love with you than I already was the day I met you! And the day that I decided to finally tell you... you said you loved me back! And... I got even more scared and..." I sighed as a single tear ran down my cheek "I...I'm... I'm so sorry, Troy... you have no idea..."

I looked up to see his reaction; his expression was blank, he was just staring at me like if I grew a second head, his lips were in a flat line and he was blinking at a very constant rhythm... it seemed like he had seen a ghost.

I bit my lower lip waiting for his reaction "Troy..." I whispered "Say something..."

His usually baby blue eyes turned into a dark and dangerous color; he sighed and shook his head, then he looked up at me and narrowed his eyes "I don't know what you want me to say, Montez..."

"Yell at me" I mumbled "Say that I'm a horrible person and that I diserve to rot in hell..."

He scoffed "Alright! I'll do that!" I looked up at him surprised "You're a horrible person and I hope you rot in hell!" he approached me, with his eyes narrowed "How could you do something like that, Gabriella?" he raised his voice as he stared right into my eyes "You! God, you! I..." he sighed frustrated and banged his fist against the wall, next to my head; I jumped scared "I can't believe I was so fucking stupid! Of course it was so obvious! I can't believe I fell for this shit! FUCK!" he burried his hands in his hair and began pacing back and forth in my room.

"Troy..."

"DON'T! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU! I HEARD ENOUGH!" he yelled at me, causing me to jump again "YOU! DON'T HAVE A SAY ANYMORE, GABRIELLA! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU PLAYED WITH ME! WITH ME AND MY FEELINGS AND... GOD! I CANT BELIEVE YOU!" he sighed and kicked the trashcan "YOU OUT OF ALL THE BITCHES AT EAST HIGH! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DIFFERENT!"

"I AM DIFFERENT!" I tried.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" he glared at me "SERIOUSLY, GABRIELLA! HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS! PLAY WITH ME LIKE THIS!" his voice cracked a little and I slowly approached him.

"Troy..."

"NO!" he closed his eyes in frustration and sighed; I placed a hand over his shoulder, but he slapped it away "DO NOT FUCKING TOUCH ME, MONTEZ! YOU DISGUST ME!" he spit on my face; I jumped back, hurt... but I can't reallyblame him "OH, DO NOT LOOK AT ME WITH THOSE HURTING EYES! I DON'T BUY YOUR LIES ANYMORE, YOU SLUT!" I gasped at that.

"What the hell is going on, in here?" My mother's voice suddenly filled the room, but neither of us turned to look at her.

"Slut?" I asked "Well excuse me, but you're the only one that I've EVER slept with, Bolton!"

"What?" my mother squeaked, another female voice joining her; great! Megan came to watch the show too!

He rolled his eyes "Wow! Why don't I believe that shit?"

"Well, that is true!" I glared at him "I get that you're mad at me, but you don't need to insult me!"

"Guess what? I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!" he yelled on my face; that got me angry.

"WELL I'M SORRY ALRIGHT! IT GOT OUT OF HAND! AND IT WAS HALF YOUR FAULT TOO!"

"MY FAULT?" he laughed sarcastically "HOW THE FUCK IS THIS MY FAULT!" he demanded.

"I'VE KNOWN YOU FOR THREE YEARS, BOLTON! THREE YEARS! AND IN THAT FUCKING CRUISE YOU DIDN'T EVEN RECOGNIZE ME!" I accused him "DO YOU KNOW HOW IT'S LIKE TO HAVE THE BOY YOU LIKE NOT EVEN KNOW WHO YOU ARE?"

He glared at me "WELL YOU SHOULD'VE SAID SOMETHING! AND... WELL... DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE THE WOMAN YOU LOVE LIE TO YOU AND PLAY YOU LIKE YOU DID WITH ME? LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, MONTEZ! IT HURTS!" his voice cracked a bit "It hurts... and you have no idea how much! One morning you wake up next to the most beautiful woman in the world and one hour later you find out that she's not who you think she is; she's a liar... a liar who only wanted to make fun of you and hurt you!"

"I never meant to hurt you, Troy! Never! I was scared! Alright? And let's be honest! If I would've told you who I really was, would you have ever kissed me? Or talk to me for that matter?" I asked, teary.

He nodded "Yes... because that night... I saw in you what I was searching for..."

I rolled my eyes "Please! You didn't even know I existed until I put on that dress, Bolton! Don't be a liar..."

He sighed "All you had to do, Gabby... was talk to me. I would've noticed you; if you don't risk anything, you don't win anything" he looked at me in the eyes "You were always in your room every single time I came over, and you hid from me at school... I never really ever saw you..." he shook his head "I fell in love with you when you fell right into my lap that night... and it only took one glimpse into your eyes for me to notice that! You could've told me Gabriella... but you just had to go mess it up!"

Tears streamed down my face "I told you that I was scared! I didn't know what to do! So... I lied about my name! Yes! I know! And I made up a twin sister, yes! But... " I sighed and looked down "I'm so so sorry Troy... you have no idea..."

"Well... in this case, Montez" he sighed "Sorry isn't enough..."

"What do you want me to do?" I asked, looking back up into his eyes.

"Just... give me some time..." he sighed "I need to think... and to be honest, I can't even look at you right now without getting sick..."

I nodded "I'm sorry, Troy..."

"I know" he sighed. I bit my lower lip "I'll see you at school" he mumbled and walked past me; I wrapped my arms around myself, hoping that in some way it would help me hold my broken pieces, as he silently greeted my mom and my sister.

"Gabriella?" My mom asked "Are you alright, _mi bebita_?"

"No" I shook my head "I want to kill myself..." and that was when a sob escaped my lips and tears started pouring down my cheeks non-stop.

"Oh, Gabby..." Megan sighed as she wrapped her arms around me.

I wrapped my arms around her neck and sobbed silently over her shoulder "Maybe you should stay home, today" I heard my mom suggest and I nodded my head in agreement; I hate skipping school... but I can make an exception today.

Megan sighed again "I told you this would blow up in your face sooner or later..."

"Shut up..." I sobbed.

"Sorry" Megan mumbled and held me closer to her. She led me over to my bed and softly helped get in it; my mom covered me with the blankets and sighed.

"I'll bring you a glass of warm milk" my mom suggested, caressing my hair.

Megan shook her head "That won't help... just bring her up some chocolate fudge cookies, and bring up a couple of movies..." she sighed "And please make sure they're romantic, she needs to cry..."

My mom nodded and kissed my forehead before heading out of my room "We're discussing your virginity loss later, okay? Do not think you're bailed out of it..." she threatened; typical! She sees me hurting and all she wants to do is to scold me! I burried my face in Megan's lap as she caressed my hair.

I hate my life.

**To be continued.**

**That was quite an emotional fight! don't'cha think?**

**Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes; too lazy to check! Well... time for me to go to bed... it's 5:15 am and I need my rest xD**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW BEHIND!**

**xoxoxoxox Mary**


	10. Hitler

My double life with Troy Bolton

_Chapter nine_

**Hello guys! Thanks for the few reviews I got... I get that last chapter was suckish, but hey! I even thought it was a good fight... maybe cuz I was up all night and didn't know what I was writing xD Anyway! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Please READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

School... was hard.

Not only because I had to see him everyday in the hallways and in history and gym class, nope... apparently his friends were also against me; yesterday Sharpay pushed me 'accidentally' against the lockers and glared at me. The only one I have left is Harvey, who's still celebrating how I managed to 'fool Bolton' without him even having a clue; unlike him... I'm not proud of myself, but I think that's kind of obvious since I've been crying myself to sleep this past week.

I sighed, taking out my History book and our World War II History paper, and biting my lower lip nervously; today we were supposed to be doing our presentation infront of the class... and let me tell you... it won't be easy and... it won't be pretty; I haven't talked to him at all... and I'm 100 percent sure that he still hates me. I began walking down the hallway, not really making an effort to arrive at class in time... boy, where's the bell when you actually need it? _'Oops! I'm sorry! I'm late! Aw, I can't come into the class? Don't worry... I'll make my presentation some other time...'_

"So, I'm guessing you have History class" Harvey said as he catched up with me.

"Boy, what gave me away?" I rolled my eyes as I clutched my books tighter to my chest.

He shrugged "Maybe that you always want to be first in class and you run for your life 5 minutes before the bell rings and now... you seem to not give a fuck" he smirked.

I smiled lightly at him, and as I went to answer him, I got pushed against the lockers; I looked up to find Sharpay smirking at me. I narrowed my eyes at her as I rubbed my already bruised shoulder.

"Hey! Watch it you bitch!" Harvey yelled at her. I looked at him shocked.

Sharpay turned around "Aw, look at that! The loser is watching out for his loser and bitch of a friend!" she glared at me "What's up Gabby? What you've been doing lately? Sucking the life of more victims?" she smirked.

I glared at her "No apparently you do that job very well..." I shot back "Zeke looks like a zombie,lately"

Harvey chuckled and Sharpay glared at me "Do not mess up with me, Montez. Trust me, I'm the last person you want to mess up with, especially when it comes to my friends"

"No" I shook my head "Surprisingly, you're the first. So make us both a favor Shar, I get that you're mad at me...and you only want to protect Troy, but do not try to play tough on me... between you and me... I'm the one who can trully be a heartless bitch and you don't want to bring out that side of me..."

"Yes, I know! Just look at what you did to Troy..." she stepped closer, with dangerous eyes; I heard Harvey gulp, but she didn't intimidated me one bit.

I sighed "I never meant to hurt Troy, Sharpay. And I believe that you're very aware of that... and trust me... I hate myself everyday for what I did to him, and it's not something I'm proud of" I bit my lower lip "If you want to keep pushing me against the lockers, then that's fine... but one day I'll get tired and you'll see the side that not even Troy has seen..." I looked into her eyes "I'm not afraid of you, Sharpay. I spent almost my whole high school life afraid and..." I shrugged " I don't see the point of being afraid anymore..."

She scoffed "Nice speech, Montez" She narrowed her eyes at me "But I still think you're a heartless harpy"

I shrugged "I know... I do too" I smiled at her softly and walked past her, Harvey following me "But don't say I didn't warn you"

"Ha! I'm not afraid of you, Montez!" she yelled after me.

"I know Evans! And as I said, neither am I of you" I smirked to myself as I heard her stomp her foot; one day she'll break a leg if she keeps wearing those Stilettos to school.

"You amaze me more every single day" Harvey grinned at me as he passed his arm around my shoulders.

I smirked up at him and kissed his cheek "I know. Talking about bravery... how are things with my sister?" I teased.

He smiled dreamly as he stared up ahead "She's amazing" he chuckled "She's hott, tough, independent and..." he sighed "Beautiful!"

"Aw" I smiled at him "I'll tell her you said that..."

"Yes, please" He grinned and I rolled my eyes "Isn't it too weird?"

"Nah! You're 18 and she'll be 19 in October 24th" I shrugged "Just one year difference... you guys look good together"

He smirked "That's what I thought..."

We both laughed and then finally came to a stop infront of my History class.

"I'll see you at lunch?" I smiled lightly at him.

He chuckled "Sure. Unless you want to bail out on me to hang out with Bolton's friends"

I rolled my eyes "Sure! Because they love me!"

He laughed and looked over my head; he smirked "Can I please make Bolton jealous?" he pleaded me with puppy dog eyes.

I narrowed my eyes at him "Do not even think about it! I don't want him to be angrier at me than he already is..."

He shrugged "Okay... in that case I'm just going to hug you like this" he embraced me tightly and I rolled my eyes "And... spank your ass like this!" he spanked it and I gasped. He let go of me and ran off.

"HARVEY BRANDON FORT!" I yelled after him, only to hear him laugh in response. I sighed in frustration and turned around only to meet a couple of cerulean eyes. He was simply staring at me with a blank expression and I looked down, blushing lightly. I sighed as I clutched my books closer to my chest and took my seat two rows away from him. I bit my lower lip as I felt his eyes drilling at the side of my head; I turned to him and our eyes met... he didn't turn away...

"Alright! Good morning class!" Mr. Robinson greeted us as he entered the classroom and left his case ontop of the desk, making me snap out of Troy's eyes and look at him. He rubbed his hands "Today we're starting with our World War I and II presentations ; It'll take us like two or three classes, so..." he smirked "Who wants to go first?"

I looked down and bit my lower lip, scrapping of the blue nail polish that was left on my nails; please don't be me, please don't be me, please don't be me, don't be me, don't be me, don't-

"Ms. Montez?" he asked and I looked up. "Would you and Mr. Bolton like to go first?" I sighed. Of course... karma is surely doing it's job well.

"Sure Mr. Robinson" I said silently and stood up, placing our proyect on top of the desk and taking out my USB Memory Stick from my back pocket. I plugged it in the computer and searched for my PowerPoint presentation. I opened it and the proyector reflected on the white board the big tittle of 'World War II' in bold, white letters over a red background and our names in yellow under it. I sighed and stood up infront of the class, everyone looking at me as Troy leaned casually over the desk.

I cleared my throat and started my presentation "World War II was a global military lasting from 1939 to 1945 which included almost all the world nations, including the great powers, forming two alliances: the Allies and the Axis" I turned around and pressed Enter to turn to the next slide. I looked over at Troy, he only stared back at me and shrugged. I sighed; I knew he would be like this "It was the most widespread war in history, with more than 100 million military personnel mobilised. Marked by significant events involving the mass death of civilians, including the Holocaust and the only use of nuclear weapons in warfare, it was the deadliest conflict in human history" I pressed Enter to change to the next slide; I turned to look at Troy hopefully but he only glared at me. I sighed.

**TG**

I pressed Enter for one last time "Hitler killed over 11 to 14 million people, including 6 million jews... he-"

"What a bastard" Troy mumbled. I looked over at him.

"Want to finally participate, Mr. Bolton?"Mr. Robinson asked as he crossed his arms "Because I see that Ms. Montez is doing the whole presentation..."

Troy shrugged "Not really, I did almost all the research paper " he glared at me "The least she could do is make the presentation"

I glared back at him "Excuse me? I was the one who did almost all the research paper !"

He laughed "Right..." he nodded "Want me to participate in the presentation? Fine! I'll do it. Hitler was a complete douche bag who didn't give a crap that jews were people" He kept on glaring at me "He didn't give a crap that they had a family and friends. He would just send his people to shoot bullets straight into their hearts and tear them to pieces...treat them like shit!" I glared at him; he wasn't really talking about Hitler, was he ?"Oh! Wait! But why should I tell _you_? You're clearly an expert on that subject, aren't you Montez?" Yeah, definitely not talking about Hitler.

I crossed my arms "Right now is not the moment, Bolton..." I hissed at him.

He nodded his head "What? Are you afraid to let people know how you just broke my heart and stomped on it right infront of me?" The classroom 'ooo-ed'.

I narrowed my eyes at him "Enough Troy..."

"What?" he shrugged "I'm not doing anything wrong; you're the evil one in this story!"

"Stop. It." I hissed.

"God!" He sighed "Not even a week and you already replaced me with Harvey!" he laughed bitterly "A bitch, just like Hitler!"

I looked at him shocked; now I know why he's mad "First of all, Harvey's dating my sister! And second of all... FUCK YOU, BOLTON!" The class gasped "Enough with your crap! Enough!" I sighed tiredly "I get it! You're mad at me! I hurt you and I'm sorry! How many times do I have to repeat that!"

"Suck my dick!" he shot back.

"Mr. Bolton!" Mr. Robinson yelled.

I smirked as I crossed my arms "I already did!" the classed gasped again and began whispering between eachother.

"Ms. Montez!" Mr. Robinson yelled now at me.

He glared at me "Too bad you didn't choke on it!"

I laughed "It isn't that big, Bolton!" the class 'ooo-ed' again; causing me to smirk bigger.

"Like you had ever seen one before mine!" he shot back; I blushed and the class 'ooo-ed'.

I shrugged "Okay let's ask for the class' opinion!" I turned to the class "Do you guys think, this is big?" I smirked as I made two inches between my thumb and index finger and the class laughed.

"She stuffs paper toilet in her bra!" Troy shot back.

I gasped "I do not! These are real and you know it Bolton!"

"I can judge that!" A guy from the class said and Troy sent him a deadly look; he gulped and sat back down.

"BOLTON! MONTEZ!" Mr. Robinson yelled, causing us both to jump back in surprise and the class to go quiet; we've never seen Mr. Robinson this mad before "I don't know what the hell is going on between you two and I don't give a shit!" wow... "NOW YOU TWO! TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW!"

"Mr. Robinson..." I tried.

"NOW!" I jumped lightly and made my way out of the classroom, Troy following right behind me.

We stared at each other for a moment after we stepped out of the classroom, a door slamming behind us, both breathing heavily and angry at each other... I know that I didn't have a reason to be mad at him, but I was. I looked into his eyes for a brief moment and then turned away; I didn't like that dark color in them... it was strange to me. I folded my arms across my chest and began walking to the Principal's Office; Troy soon catched up with me and we walked side by side in an awkward silence.

Once Principal Matsui called us in, things didn't get worse... but they didn't get better either.

"I'm shocked with you Ms. Montez, you're not one to fight during class" Principal Matsui said, directing his attention to me after scolding Troy "I'm not surprised of Mr. Bolton, but you Ms. Montez? I can't believe it!"

Troy scoffed "Guess she's not that perfect, is she?"

I looked down and kept of scratching off the blue nail polish of my nails, trying to ignore Troy's rude comments "I know..." I mumbled.

"Ms. Montez, since this is the first time you visit my office, I will let you pass with a warning" he said as he wrote something down on the papers infront of him. "But you Mr. Bolton, you have 2 days detention"

"What?" Troy exclaimed "That's not fair! Why is she off the hook? That's favoritism and you know it!"

Principal Matsui narrowed his eyes at him "Mr. Bolton, I will not tolerate this kind of behavior in my office!"

"Well I don't give a shit!" he leaned forward "She has as much fault in this as I do!"

"MR. BOLTON! I-"

"Principal Matsui" I cut him off, wanting to prevent something worse to come "I agree with Troy. I would like to be treated like everybody else, please" I glanced at Troy from the corner of my eye as he stared at me confused; the things I do to save his butt!

Principal Matsui blinked at me shocked "Are you sure, Ms. Montez?" I nodded my head and he sighed "Alright, then... I guess you'll make Mr. Bolton some company in detention today and tomorrow" he frowned as he wrote something else down.

I smiled "Thank you Sir"

"Joy" Troy said underneath his breath and sighed. I glanced at him one more time and I sighed myself.

**TG**

"I still can't believe that you got detention" Harvey chuckled as he accompanied me to the detention room after school.

I sighed "Believe it!"

"No! Wait!" He jumped a little as he looked at me with a mocking smirk "I still can't believe that you asked for a detention to not get Bolton into more trouble" he burst out into laughter and I glared at him, slapping him in the arm.

"Shut up!"

He kept on laughing as he rubbed his arm "Dude, he's got you stupefied!"

"Tell me something I don't know" I mumbled, rolling my eyes.

He sighed "God, this is better than a soap opera!"

"You're seriously earning some ass kicking, Fort!" I threatened him "So stop talking.."

He chuckled "Sorry..." he bit his lower lip and grinned at me "I still can't believe you got a detention!" he mocked and I glared at him.

"Stop it! I mean it! Megan loves me very much, so I have the key to the door of your sex life!" I smirked at him "So... if I were you I would stop"

He stopped laughing and glared at me "That's not funny, Gabriella!"

I grinned at him "Ah! Hear that? It's the sweet sound of a crowded hall without your stupid laugh!" I laughed and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Fuck you!"

"You love me and you know it!" I smirked at him and we then came to a stop in front of the D.T room; I sighed "Wish me luck!"

He grinned "You don't need it, it's not that bad in there"

I lifted an eyebrow "So it isn't like in '_Ned's declassified school survival guide'_?"

He chuckled "No, you don't need to chain yourself to the teacher" he smirked and I laughed while nodding.

"Good!" I smiled.

"Just... don't look at anyone in the eyes" he said seriously.

I frowned "Why not?"

"You'll turn into stone!" he chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up, Harvey!" I giggled lightly and turned around to open the door.

He laughed "Bye Gabby"

"Bye" I smiled at him, before taking a deep breath and entering the room.

Everyone in the room stared at me for a brief moment before returning to their previous chatting. The teacher wasn't there yet, which kind of put me nervous. I bit my lower lip and made my way to the back, where there was a free spot by the corner.

I placed my bag on the floor and sat down, taking out my cell phone and sending a quick text to Megan saying to not wait for me, that I would be taking the bus later. I heard the door open and I saw how Troy and Chad made their way into the class room, greeting a few people with who I never seen them hang around before. I quickly shoved my phone back into back pocket and looked around; I recognized Frank Tower, the captain of the football team with a couple of his teammates; there was... Is that Taylor? Wow... I've never thought she'd be the kind of people to get a detention; there was also the Martinez twins... huh... ironic and... a couple of cheerleaders; wow... Ryan Evans is here! Luckily Sharpay isn't or this would be a whole lot more awkward.

I sighed and took out my math book; maybe I could do a couple of excercises before the teacher arrives. I placed a loose strand of hair behind my ear and began working my brain over problem number 2.

Okay so... y-y1/ x-x1 equals to y1-y2/x1-x2 and we have the coordinates of the triangle (2,1)(3,0) and (9,2)... and we're looking for Side 1... then it would be y-1/x-2 equals 1-0/2-3. Okay, so... Y equals to-

"Doing maths?" an unfamiliar voice said, interrupting my train of thoughts. I looked up and frowned confused as one of Frank Tower's teammates hovered over me with a full teethed smile.

"Yeah..." I nodded and looked back down to my job; I felt him sit in the desk infront of me.

"Cool" he said and I sighed, looking back up at him "I suck at maths..." he grinned "Do you tutor?"

I blinked "Not really no..." I shook my head "No one has asked me to tutor them before... so no"

"Ah" he nodded "Too bad, I was looking for one" he winked at me and I unvoluntarily blushed "Sorry! I'm Jesse" he smiled and offered me his hand; I heard Frank and his other friend chuckle, okay...something's up.

I took his hand, narrowing my eyes lightly "Gabriella..."

"Pretty name for a pretty lady" he smirked "So, Gabriella... there's a party tomorrow night at my place" he winked "Wanna come?"

I faked a smile "Yeah... no thank you, I don't like parties..."

He smirked "It isn't exactly a party..." he said "It's more like... a two people party" he winked and my eyes widened in shock.

"Erm, yeah... no thank you, I think I'll pass" I chuckled lightly and went back to my maths. He snatched my notebook away "HEY!"

He frowned at me "You'll get this back later" he said "Are you sure you don't want to come to my party?"

I raised an eyebrow at him annoyed "Do I look like that kind of girl to you?"

"They say that the quiet ones are the deadliest" He smirked "I would like to prove that" he licked his lips as he looked at me up and down; okay... I feel raped.

I glared at him "Listen buddy, why don't you just go fuck yourself and give me back my notebook?"

He grinned "Oh, sassy! I like 'em sassy! Come on sweetie, you won't find anyone else to get interested in you, this may be the only chance to have some fun, if you know what I mean..."

"You're disgusting" I said, still glaring at him "Now give me back my notebook and leave!"

"Come on, babe!" he insisted still with that dirty smirk on his lips and that evil spark in his green eyes.

"Excuse me, but I believe that she said 'no'..." I looked up and was shocked to find Troy glaring at Jesse.

Jesse sighed "Dude, come on! You can have her later, just a quick fuck and she's all yours" he smirked at me and licked his lips again "Right, baby?"

I gasped as Troy grabbed him by his shirt and pushed him against the wall, next to me "She´s no toy you can play with" he spat on his face.

I stood up and tried getting in between them, but not being able to "Troy, stop.. c'mon..."

"Dude" Jesse chuckled lightly "I told you, you can have her after; c'mon! I bet you don't want her virgin, do you?"

"Look, Turner" he growled "You're this close for me to kick your ass, you don't mess up with Gabriella, got it?"

Jesse smirked "What? The skank is already your pro-" he didn't finish when Troy's fist collided with his face.

"Troy!" I gripped Troy's arm and pulled him away.

"Bolton! Who the fuck do you think you are to be messing up with my team?" Frank said as he stepped infront of Troy and pushing him; soon Chad was by Troy's side.

"Well who the fuck does your team think they are to be messing up with my girl?" he spat back and both Chad and I looked at him shocked.

Frank's eyes went a little wide "Dude, we didn't know she was taken..." he raised his hands up in defense "We just wanted to have some fun..."

"Oh yeah?" he crossed his arms "Want to have fun, then go fuck your mother!"

"Troy..." I grabbed his arm again, but he shrugged my hands off.

Frank narrowed his eyes at him, but nodded his head to the other dude in his team and they walked off, leaving Jesse on the floor; wow... they're such great friends . Troy turned to look at me and his eyes softened lightly, but not enough to go back to his normal blue eyes.

"You okay?" he asked in a monotone.

I nodded my head, looking down to my feet. "Yeah, thank you..."

"Sure" He nodded "This is the last time I save your ass, Hitler"

I sighed and nodded while he walked away. Chad gave me a sympathetical smile and followed Troy; I sighed and sat back down on my desk, next to Jesse who was on the floor.

The teacher finally walked in and glared at Jesse "Mr. Turner, if you wanna take a nap, do it on your desk! Not the floor, please!"

**To be continued. **

**Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes, I'm falling asleep in here xD**

**Please leave a REVIEW! behind!**

**xoxoxox Mary**


	11. Weird Symptoms

My double life with Troy Bolton

_Chapter Ten_

**Hey guys! I'm very glad to hear that you liked last chapter! Though I apologize to **_mbaby45_**,**** I didn't mean to offend you in anyway; forgive me? **

**Anyway... I hope you like this chapter! There will be some drama I'm sure some of you weren't expecting ;D**

**Please READ,ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**One month later**

I kept on moving the fork from one side of my plate to another; I tried taking a few bites out of my chicken... but there was an... odd flavour in it, so I really struggled with passing it down my throat. I had my cheek resting against my left hand and I was starting to feel the pulsations in the zone where my hand was making pressure on my cheek. Since that day in detention I haven't really talked to Troy, he seems to be putting an extra effort on avoiding me... the guy is doing a great job...

I seriously don't know what to do anymore. I don't know if I should keep waiting for him or... simply move on! He said that he needed time to think... but... what does that really mean? And for how long? Does he want to get back together? Or... did he just say it to... get me off of his back?

"Ellie, is there something wrong with the chicken?" I looked up from my barely eaten food up to my frowning mother.

I shook my head "No... it's okay... I'm just not very hungry" I sighed and looked back down to my plate, smashing with my fork the already smashed potatos, a disgusting feeling bubbling in my stomach just by looking down at my plate.

"Ellie-bear, you haven't been eating very well these past few weeks" dad said "Is there something wrong?"

I shook my head once again without looking at him; he doesn't know I dated Troy, so he doesn't know I'm no longer a virgin either "No, daddy... I'm okay... just... school stuff"

"Ella..." he said with a serious voice and I looked up at him "I know you, sweetie. What is it?"

"Nothing!" I sighed "Really dad, don't worry about it..." I looked over to my mom and bit my lower lip, sending her a _please-help-me-here_ look. She smiled sympathetically at me and turned to my dad.

"Greg, she's just tired..." she smiled at him and patted his hand "She's been working really hard recently..."

My dad nodded "Alright... but if there's something else, please just tell us... okay?"

I nodded "Yes daddy..." I moved a pea with my fork and then sighed as a knot formed at the pit of my stomach; if I keep looking at this thing, I'm going to puke! "May I be excused? I'm kinda sleepy and I would want to go to bed early..."

"It's barely 7:30" Megan raised an eyebrow at me curiously.

"I know..." I said frowning "But I've been extremely sleepy this past two weeks"

She frowned "Why's that?"

I shrugged "Ask my body..." I sighed and stood up "Goodnight, guys..."

"Night Ella..." they said in chorus and I smiled at them before turning around and leaving the kitchen.

I sighed and rubbed my stomach, trying to soothe the nausea increasing in my body. I walked up the stairs and got inside my bed, not even minding in changing my clothes first. I snuggled against my pillow and closed my eyes tiredly. Why have I been so sleepy recently? Wished I knew. I sighed and relaxed my body, letting the sleep overtake me...

Then I stop hearing the mumbling of my parents and sister downstairs.

**TG**

I fluttered my eyes open as I felt a sudden weight in my bed next to me; I tried seeing in the dark but it was hard for me to see anything since my eyelids were still heavy and I couldn't open them correctly. A hand landed on my cheek softly and I gasped startled; that got me to open my eyes all the way.

"Hey... shh... it's me" a familiar voice said and I instantly recognized it.

"Troy?" I whispered confused and shocked.

His armonious chuckle filled my ears and then he sighed "Sorry to startle you... but I had to see you..."

I frowned as I barely distinguished his facial features with this light, but I could tell that he was smiling "How did you get in?"

He chuckled "The window..."

I smiled lightly at his logic but then frowned again in confusion "What are you doing here?"

"Well..." he sighed as he drew a circle with his thumb over my cheek "I came to get you back..." my eyes went a little wide and my heart picked up its rhythm at the words that came out of his mouth, sounding like it was the most obvious and simple thing in the world.

"What?" I asked unbelieving "Why? Ho-?... Really?"

"Yeah... I missed you" he said, chuckling lightly as he kept on caressing my cheek; I placed my hand over his, keeping it there.

"So... you forgive me?" I asked, still shocked at the sudden visit and reason.

He chuckled "Of course" I felt his breathing against my face "I love you... and... I realized that I can't live without you..."

I frowned; I simply couldn't believe this, even if his words sounded so true and were making my heart flutter like a hummingbird's wings "But... Troy... I lied to you... and horribly!"

He chuckled and let out a sigh "I know... but..." he made a brief pause "I love you, Gabs... and I know you didn't mean to hurt me and that you love me too... I've been lonely and miserable and... I needed you! I don't care if you lied, at least I don't anymore... all I know is that I want you... I want you back... mini-skirts or not, make up or no make up...pony tail or no pony tail, Anne or Gabriella; I don't care... I want you back and I miss you..." he said.

I small smiled at him and my eyes got teary, my heart pounding against my chest in excitement and happiness "God, Troy..." I whispered and wrapped my arms around his neck, burrying my face in the crook of his neck "I miss you too... and I'm so, so, so, so sorry that I've been so horrible to you..." I let out a shaky breath "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to forgive me..."

He wrapped his arms around me, lifting my waist a little as he slipped his arm underneath me "I know" he whispered "It's the same amount of time I've been waiting to have you back in my arms..."

I smiled happily, inhaling his sweet scent and exhaling against his neck "Troy... I-"

My eyes shut open as my alarm clock went off, signaling that it was time for me to get up and filling my room with an annoying beeping. I looked over to my left and sighed dissapointed as I found nothing but empty, cold and _Troy-less_ sheets; it wasn't the first time that I dreamed with him.

I yawned tiredly and threw the covers off of me, dragging myself out of bed and over to the bathroom. I had trouble keeping my eyes open, so I splashed some cold water over my face, trying to get rid of my sleep; it didn't work all that well. I sighed and dried my face with the white towel hanging at the side of my sink. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed.

"I don't want to go to school" I groaned to myself in annoyance and dropped my head down as I rested my hands on the sink.

"Well too bad, cuz you have to" my head snapped up and looked over to my right to find my sister smirking at me as she leaned casually against my bathroom's door. I sighed annoyed; how come I never hear her sneak up on me?

"What do you want?" I groaned "I'm not in the mood for your morning jokes..."

She giggled and shook her head "Well someone's grumpy today! Oh no wait, you're grumpy everyday..." I sighed; here we go "And I'm not here to piss you off," Yeah right! "I'm here to help you get ready for school"

I turned my head to her and raised my eyebrows at her in confusion "Why?"

She smiled as she pushed herself off of my door frame and walked over to me, walking behind me and placing her thin hands over my shoulders "Because I'm tired to see you mourning over Troy! So I'm going to help you get ready and you're going to get him back by shaking your fine ass in front of his face!" I stared at her shocked through the mirror, making her laugh "Okay, maybe not in front of his face, but you're going to shake your ass, make some guys follow your around and make him jealous! Trust me, it'll work!"

I groaned "Megan..."

She rolled her eyes "Shut up! You're going to do it! You've done it before! What's the difference now?"

I narrowed my eyes at her through the mirror "I'm not pretending to be someone else again!"

She smirked "Exactly... so we're going to find you... an intermediate style!"

"Huh?"

She rolled her eyes "Something from your suble side and your sexy side! We could find something mysterious and intriguing!" she smirked again and I groaned.

"Megan... you're not playing dress up with me again!"

"Shut up, Gabriella! I'm tired of your stupid drama! So get your ass into that freaking shower, clean up your shit-hole and then come out and we'll pick something sexy for you to wear so you get my best friend back and bang him as many times you want!" she glared at me and I widened my eyes at her.

"Yes ma'am..." I gulped; she can be really intimidating at times...

She smirked once again "Good, see you in five minutes!" she kissed my cheek and then jumped out of the bathroom happily and into my room. I sighed; this is going to get ugly...

**TG**

Okay, I do not appreciate the stares at all! Especially from... why is that guy's hand moving weirdly inside his pocket? I trembled and moved my gaze down to my black, strapped high-heels; if I come out from here alive and not rapped, I'm going to kill Megan.

"Holly shit, Gabriella! Cover your chest would you? I swear that guy was masturbating back there!" Harvey said as he catched up with me.

I blushed as I looked over my shoulder; bad move may I say. I found a lot of guys staring my way, some of them licking their lips and smirking as they cocked their heads to a side. I blushed harder and turned around; God, please make me erase that from my memory!

"Megan made me dress like this..." I mumbled.

He scoffed "Should've guessed. Why though?" he asked.

I bit my lower lip and looked down at my outfit; I was wearing black tights with a blue long and loose shirt with a cleavage that showed a little bit of my boobs; I placed a golden chain around my neck with a golden heart to not draw too much attention to my chest... that doesn't seem to be working all that well, does it? I had black, strapped high-heels and I don't know how, but my sister managed to do me a quick pedicure and painted my toenails with an emerald blue; my nails were painted with the same color. My hair was down in wavy curls and... my make up was flawless.

"She wanted me to stop my drama and get Troy back" I answered his question and he let out a chuckle.

"Well, finally! I was starting to get a little tired of it too" I looked up and glared at him.

"You're not funny!"

He smirked "Honey, I'm hilarious and you know it!"

I shook my head in desbelief and made my way towards my locker as I located it "You're just a cocky piece of ass..." He laughed and leaned against the locker next to mine as I stepped infront of it; I turned my combination lock a couple of times and then opened my locker.

"You love me and you know it" he smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest "Talking about love, here comes Bolton..." My eyes widened lightly as I took out my Chemistry book; Harvey pushed himself off of the lockers and smiled at me before walking away "Good luck..."

"Harvey!" I whispered yelled at him, without turning around "Don't leave me! Please! Harvey! Don't-"

"Gabriella?" I froze. Oh shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! What do I do? Do I turn around? No wait! Let's pretend like I didn't hear him and then he'll walk away! No that's stupid! I wanted him to talk to me didn't I? Okay, well turn around! No I can't! Yes I can! No I can't! Fuck, Montez! Turn around! I bit my lower lip and closed my eyes shut, taking a deep breath and turning around.

"Troy!" I squeaked, I cleared my throat "I mean... Troy... hi..." Do I smile? No wait, he's not smiling...not a good sign. DON'T SMILE! "What are you doing here?" I asked, frowning.

He sighed as he rubbed his hands together "I need to talk to you..."

"Okay? Sure..." I frowned and crossed my arms, lifting my boobs with my arms a little on purpose; God I sound like slut! "What is it?"

He bit his lower lip for a moment as he stared down to my chest and looking back into my eyes, ha! "In private... I mean..." he said. Okay... not good. God! Please don't! Don't say you don't want anything to do with me anymore!

"S-sure..." I answered calmly "Uhm... lead the way?" I passed my tongue over my lips nervously. He nodded and began walking down the hallway; I inmediately followed after him and I looked over my shoulder, seeing Harvey giving me thumbs up; okay... that's a little comforting. I turned back around and bit my lower lip as I stared at Troy's back for a moment before actually catching up with him.

I glimpsed at him from the corner of my eyes a couple of times; he looked so handsome and hot. I started feeling butterflies in my stomach; at first I thought it was just the nervousness... but as I felt a hot liquid burning up my throat, I knew I was actually going to throw up. I stopped in my tracks and clutched my mouth with my hand as the other one flew over to my stomach.

"Troy!" I moaned in panic; I've never liked puking.

He quickly turned around and his eyes went a little wide "Gabs? What is it?" I couldn't even answer him as I turned around and ran to the bathroom. I pushed the door open and ran into the first cubicle that I saw empty, lifting the toilet sit up and puking my guts out, not really minding that I left the door open and that a bunch of girls were staring at me in shock.

"Gabriella!" Troy's panicked voice sounded behind me as I kept puking my breakfast out of my sistem. I felt my hair being lifted up and away from my face as a hand rubbed my back. My stomach walls pressed against each other one more time and more hot and disgusting substance ran up my throat and escaped my mouth and nostrils, letting out a sickening sound. I whimpered.

I took a gasp of air and began panting as I finished being sick; suddenly a piece of toilet paper was held infront of my and I took it gladly, wiping off my mouth and then blowing my nose to get rid of anything that was stuck in there. I sniffled and then sighed tiredly.

"Are you okay?" Troy's voice said behind me as he rubbed my back in a soothing way. I nodded my head and reached my hand infront of me to flush the toilet. "Come here" he said softly as he took a good grip on my arms and helped me up.

"Thank you" I said hoarsely and then cleared my throat. He brushed some hair out of my face and sighed.

"You're pale..." he mumbled.

I nodded my head "That's what usualy happens when you puke" I small smiled at him and he, surprisingly, smiled back.

"C'mon, I'm taking you to the nurse" he passed his arm around my waist and pulled me to his side.

I frowned at him as we made our way out of the bathroom "Wait, I thought you said we needed to talk?"

He rolled his eyes "Gabriella, you just puked your guts out! There's probably something wrong with you, you're more important right now" I smiled at that and he blushed lightly, clearing his throat "What did you eat, anyway?"

I twisted my mouth to a side as I thought of my breakfast "I just ate a bowl of yogurt with granola and honey... why would that make me vomit?"

He frowned "What did you eat yesterday?"

"Uhm... I had chicken for dinner... but I didn't eat that much, it tasted odd" I nodded in realization and he sighed.

"Okay... maybe you have the stomach flu" he suggested and readjusted his arm around my waist; it felt really good to have him this close.

I bit my lower lip, suddenly thinking about my parents and Megan "In that case I hope that my family is okay..."

"Maybe you should give them a call after the nurse checks on you..."

I nodded "Yeah... I should"

We small smiled at each other once more and then we finished our way into the nurse's office in silence; it wasn't awkward as I thought it would be... it was nice. I rested my head over his shoulder and he brought me closer to his side... if possible. He pushed the door open that lead to a small waiting room and then placed his hand in the small of my back, pushing me lightly for me to go in first.

The nurse looked up from some papers that she had in her hands and smiled warmly at us. She left the papers over the bar and walked around it.

"Hey guys. What can I do for you?" she asked with a smile as she looked from me to Troy and back to me.

I opened my mouth to say something but Troy cut in first "Gabriella here just puked her breakfast... she said she ate some chicken that tasted a little odd last night..."

The nurse nodded "Alright... please come in" she motioned me to follow her and both Troy and I entered to her office "Please take a sit" she smiled and motioned me to sit over the bed and I did as I was told.

She placed her hand over my forehead and then over my cheek "No fever..." she mumbled to herself and then took out a thermometer from her front pocket. "Open up your mouth please..." I opened it and she placed the thermometer in after cleaning the tip with a piece of cloth. She took out the pressure gauge and slipped it through my right arm, pumping the little pumping thing and placing the metal part of the stethoscope on my arm. She listened to it intently while looking at the watch and then she loosed the pressure. She took the pressure gauge off of my arm and smiled softly at me while pressing the metal thing of the stethoscope over my heart. The beeping of the thermometer went off and the nurse took it out of my mouth.

"Yup... no fever..." she sighed and placed the thermometer back into her pocket. She listened to my heart and to my lungs and then asked my to lay down. She heard around my stomach a bit. When she finished, she took the stethoscope off and began making pressure over my stomach.

"Tell me if it hurts" I nodded my head and then she kept on making pressure; it was uncomfortable, but not painful... at least not until she pressed over my lower stomach.

"OW!" I squeaked in pain and the nurse frowned.

"Huh..." she bit her lower lip and nodded "A little swollen down there..." she sighed "Okay... we're done... you can sit back up..."

I nodded and sat back up. I bit my lip "So... what's up?"

She smiled at me "Well... you have a lot of gas moving around in there..." she giggled a little and I blushed as Troy chuckled too "But...your stomach isn't swollen and neither are your intestines... so... I don't think it's a stomach flu..."

I frowned "Then what is it?"

She turned to Troy "Mr. Bolton, would you please give us a moment?"

He frowned for a moment but then nodded "Sure" he turned to me and small smiled "I'll be outside..." I smiled back at him and then he stepped out of the office.

I turned to the nurse "Is there something wrong?" I asked a little worried.

She shook her head and went to sit on the bed next to me, placing a soft hand over my knee "Sweetie, have you been sleeping a lot?" she asked "Feeling tired almost all the time?"

I frowned confused but nodded my head "A little... why?"

She nodded "This chicken that tasted odd... have other things smelled gross to you?"

I nodded my head "Red meats and fish..."

"Is this the first time that you've puked around this hour?"

"Yeah...why?" I frowned again; where is this leading to?

She sighed and rubbed my knee "Sweetie..." she paused for a bit "don't you think that you may be... pregnant?"

My eyes almost popped out of their sockets and my jaw dropped in shock "What?" The nurse just stared at me, bitting her lower lip "No! I- no- he- we- I... T-the only person that I-I've been with is Troy and w-we were safe!" I exclaimed horrified.

She smiled sympathetically at me "Honey... condoms aren't 100% effective..."

"Yes, I know! but!... I-I can't be pregnant! I'm 17 years old! I'll be 18 in two weeks!" I whimpered terrified. My heart beggining to raise its pace just by thinking about having a child at this age.

"Hey! Hey!" she soothed me "Calm down, try to breathe! I'm not telling you that you're pregnant! My asumptions may be wrong" she tried to comfort me, still rubbing my thigh.

"B-but... if y-you thought a-about it..." I squeaked and shook my head.

"Hun! Hun!" she placed her hands over my shoulders "Look at me! Look at me" I turned my head towards her, looking into her eyes terrified "Breathe! Don't freak out! I said that my asumptions may be wrong... maybe it's other thing, but you'll have to go to a doctor and run some tests..." she placed a strand of loose hair behind my ear "But first...calm down, freaking out won't lead you to anything good"

I took a deep breath and nodded "Now..." she stood up and went over to the shelves and looked around a bit "I have two pregnancy tests in here" she looked over at me as she took a pink box "I can give them to you if you want... just don't tell anyone I gave them to you, I would get in trouble" she smiled lightly "... it may get you out of doubts..."

I stared at the pink box for a couple of seconds and gulped "I... y-you... think i-its a good idea?" I bit my lower lip.

"Sweetie, it's not up to me... but if I were you, I would want to have an idea of what it's going on in my body" she smiled softly as she made her way back towards me, handing me the box. I bit my lower lip and took it in my shaking hands.

I stared down at it; I never thought that I would ever hold one of these in my hands... I mean... I was careful! And it was only once! This wasn't supposed to be happening to me! I'm not a slut! I'm a nice girl, never meant to harm anyone, always helped my mom, always helped my sister... put everyone's feelings over mine, okay... maybe not when I dated Troy but...now... I may be pregnant! Ugh! Troy and his stupid dick! I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair and bit my lower lip; I wanted to cry so bad.

"Sweetie..." the nurse caressed my cheek in a motherly way "It'll be okay, trust me..." I looked at her and she smiled at me "Do you want to go home? I can give you a Home Pass if you don't feel like beeing at school anymore"

I nodded my head at her "Yes, please... I would like to go home..." she smiled sympathetically at me and nodded her head before walking back to her desk and ripping off a piece of pink paper from a notepad, scribbling something down.

"Gabriella Montez, am I right?" she asked me and I nodded. She smiled, going back to scribbling on the paper. Once she was finished she walked over to me and handed me the paper. I took it and then hopped off of the table.

"If you need anything, please come free to see me... we could talk or something..." she offered as she rubbed my back.

I smiled sadly back at her and then nodded once with my head "Thank you..."

"No problem, sweetie" I sighed and walked out of the office with my head down. What am I going to do? I'm 17 years old! I can't take care of a baby! I'm just a child! I wanted to have a career in medicine, work my ass off and buy myself a nice house with a huge garden and a pool and a swing set and... and...! _Then_ I would get married and have children! But not now! What am I going to tell my parents? _'Hey! You guys said you wanted grandchildren, right? well...guess what! I'm pregnant! Yay!'_ They're so going to kill me!

"Gabriella?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up at the voice who called my name to find a worried Troy staring down at me "Are you alright? What's up?"

I simply stared up at him. The navy blue eyes that I saw last time were gone and replaced by his original cerulean color, shining with concern as he stared down at me. His hard jaw covered with stubble and his thin lips that would stretch and reveal the sexiest smile I've ever seen. His hard rock chest, huge biceps and incredible six-pack that are every guy's envy; and... of course... there's his shaggy soft hair where I love to tangle my fingers into. He's so perfect. He's a sweet, caring and honest guy... no worries in the world, just grades and being loving with to his family, to his sisters. He doesn't need a baby in his life...

I fake smiled up at him and shook my head "Everything's alright..." I bit my lower lip "She said that it's probably PMS... a strong one... and that I need to go home to rest..."

He nodded "Okay. Do you want me to drive you home?"

I shook my head "No, I don't want you skipping classes... I'll just ask Harvey, he's failing almost everything, anyway..." I tried to joke around.

He frowned "Are you sure? I don't have a problem with it..."

"I'm sure Troy..." I shot him another fake smile "I'll see you tomorrow..." I took a step back and then went to turn to leave.

"Gabby wait..." he took my arm "Let me take you home, please. I'll feel better knowing that you arrived home safetly..."

My eyes widened a bit at his statement and I couldn't help but feel warm inside; my next smile was a little bit more real "Well... okay..."

He grinned "Cool..."

**To Be Continued.**

_**IMPORTANT: If Gabby's preggo, do you guys want her to keep the baby or not? I need to know so I can chose between my two ending options.**_

**Sorry it was kinda suckish!**

**Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes, I've been a lazy ass recently.**

**PLEASE REVIEWWWW!**

**xoxoxoxo Mary**


	12. End of an era?

My double life with Troy Bolton

_Chapter Eleven_

_**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ**_**: **

**Well...first of all: sorry for the wait, I was writing a short story for my school's magazine :) and I also wanted to thank you for the reviews. **

**I was excited for last chapter because I was finally adding a little more spice to the story and many of you totally brought me down, I didn't even want to read the reviews anymore! ... but I decided... THAT I DON'T GIVE A CRAP! :) It's my story... I'm the author and I'm going to do whatever the fuck I want to. If you don't like what I write, you can always go and read another story... you don't need to stick to mine. I've never written a "pregnancy story" before... and I know that it won't be the "typical one" as many of you think it will. Besides... it's not really a pregnancy story *roll my eyes* that's not the main point, so I don't know why you guys are calling it a "pregnancy story".**

**The ones who decide to stick to me, thank you! :D you rock! **

I turned around to face Troy after opening the door of my house "Thanks for the ride, Troy" I said in almost a whisper, not daring to look up at him after that horrible silence in the entire ride home.

He nodded, his hands in his pockets and his hair slightly desheveled as the wind blew by it "It was no problem, Gabs" he smiled lightly at me; this time... I noticed that the smile didn't reach his eyes... why is he fake smiling at me? He wasn't doing that in school a while ago.

"Would you like to come in for a while?" I asked softly. He pondered for a while... but then nodded his head. I smiled lightly at him and made myself to a side, letting Troy go in first and then closed the door behind us. I led him to the living room and he sat down, staring down and rubbing his hands together.

I frowned a little worried "Are you alright Troy?" I asked, still with the same volume of voice.

He nodded his head once again "Yeah... yeah... it's just that..." he sighed and bit his lower lip for a moment "... I think... I've been giving you the wrong impression today..." he said.

My frown grew deeper "What do you mean?"

He sighed and looked up at me, taking my hand and leading me to his side. I sat down next to him "I think it will be better if I just say what I was going to tell you earlier..."

"Uhm...sure" I just stared at him, waiting for what he had to say.

"Well.. you see..." he sighed "Remember that I told you that I needed some time to think things through?" I stared at him and nodded my head, not daring to say anything; this doesn't look too good.

He sat closer to me and took one of my hands in his, holding it tightly. My heart began racing at his sudden touch and I stared into his eyes "I love you... Gabs..." he said and I smiled at his words; I've missed him saying that. He didn't smile back "I really do... but..." my smile started fadding; there's a _'but'_ "I... I've thought about it and..." he shook his head, looking down to our interlaced hands; he rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb a couple of times before letting it go; I wanted to whine, missing his touch already "I really can't do it..." he looked into my eyes. My heart sunk. It was like... he just... crushed every last bit of hope left in me and...my world came crumbling down. "I don't trust you... and I'm not sure I can, or ever will again. I believe in second chances, I really do... but, Gabriella... what you did..." he shook his head and looked down "I don't know if I can ever forgive you; it hurt... still does... and...everytime I look at you, my heart races in need for your touch... and at the same time... I can't even look at you without feeling sick!" he said, shaking his head while frowning in annoyance. I looked at him crushed. Did I really ever expect him to forgive me? I thought I had resigned myself to accept that I've lost Troy forever... but I guess that a part of me always thought that he would forgive me.

I looked down and away from him, bitting down hard on my lower lip to prevent my dissapointment and heart broken tears to escape my eyes "Can't you try?" I asked softly. I felt his eyes drilling into the side of my head.

"What?" he asked softly.

I looked up at him, with pleading eyes "Please... Troy..." I begged "I'm sorry! I really am! Please... just... try! Please... try to... give us another chance. I'm not asking for anything else... just... try!" I took one of his hands "I'm begging you, Troy! I've been dying without you! I swear that I'll never lie to you again, in any way! Please!" A silent tear scaped my eyes. I know I said I would give him his space... but... I just couldn't hide my dispair any longer.

"Gabs..." he sighed, pulling his hand off of my grip.

"No, Troy..." I cried "Please! I need you!"

He shook his head "My mind's made up..."

"Troy..." I tried. He turned to me and looked at me in some way that... I felt small.

"No, Gabriella!" he almost yelled. I winced and he stood up. He sighed "No. I've always put your feelings before mine... but this time... I'm putting myself before you... it's not fair for both of us... and you know that perfectly well..." he looked down at me and kneeled infront of me "I love you Gabs... I really do, but... our relationship won't work, you've based it on lies! If you actually think about it... I don't know you!" he exclaimed, taking my hands in his "I don't know which side of you was real! If they were even real"

"You do know me, Troy! I-"

He shook his head "Don't make things harder, Gabs" he placed a loose strand of hair behind my ear "The only thing you'll achive is to hurt us both even more..."

Tears flowed down my cheeks "Please..." I tried one last time, only to have him shake his head.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school" he said softly and kissed my cheek. Now he's just being mean! He stood up and walked out of the living room; next... I heard my front door closing and I realized... that it was really over. He wasn't coming back... not to my house, not back to me.

The rest of the tears that I was fighting to keep inside, burst out of my eyes, flowing down my cheeks non-stop and dropping down to my jeans and shirt. I pulled my legs up to my chest and curled myself into a ball, leaning against the armrest of the couch, letting the world crush me down and wrap me into a depression bubble.

I cried. I cried a lot. I cried till my eyes burned and my head pounded with each sob. I had a runny nose, and the sniffles weren't keeping anything inside anymore. I grabbed the blanket that rested over the backrest and placed it over me. I snuggled against the cushions and kept on crying. This day couldn't get any worse! Troy finally decided that he didn't want anything to do with me and to sum it all up, I may be pregnant with his stupid baby! What am I supposed to do now? What if I _am_ pregnant? How am I supposed to rise a child all by myself without his dad? Abortion is not an option. And adoption? I can't give him up! He's my blood! My baby, my mistake that I should make myself resposible of. I'm not the one to choose the easy way out.

I sniffled and my cries began descending a little as I thought of my little baby. If I'm pregnant... I'm very aware that it won't be easy... that I'm going to give up a lot... but... it's my kid. I wouldn't have the heart to kill him...or give him away... it's mine.

Is he going to have blue eyes? I sighed and placed my hand over my stomach underneath the blanket. I closed my eyes. I hope he has blue eyes.

**TG**

"Yoohoo!" Someone exclaimed in my ear, causing me to jump up startled and gasp in shock. I heard Harvey chuckle and I glared up at him with tired eyes.

"What the fuck, Harvey!" I hissed at him tiredly and rubbed my eyes.

He sat down next to me and patted my leg "Aw. I'm sorry... did I wake you up?" he grinned once I went back to glare at him.

"No shit, Sherlock!" I groaned and rested my head back into the cushions.

He laughed "So, when were you planning on calling me to tell me that you came home?"

I yawned "When I woke up!" I narrowed my eyes at him "And why should I keep you informed about my life?"

He grinned at me "Because I'm your best friend and your sister is working, so I don't have anyone to fuck... and when I don't have anyone to fuck... I tend to piss you off and stalk you" he smirked and I rolled my eyes at his lame joke "So... are you going to tell me why you've been crying and why you came home?"

I sighed and placed my arm over my eyes "How do you know I've been crying?"

"Your face is all stained with eyeliner and mascara" I peeked at him from underneath my arm and he grinned. I groaned.

"I threw up at school in the morning..." I sighed "I was with Troy and he took me to the nurse; she asked me if I wanted to come home and I said yes... so Troy offered himself to take me home, and here I am!" I sighed again "And the crying is because Troy finally decided that he doesn't want anything to do with me! He told me loved me but he couldn't forgive me and he felt like he doesn't know me! He said that I made him sick" my voice cracked a bit at the end.

"What? Seriously? Seri-?" He sighed and sat closer to me, rubbing my arm "I'm sorry Gabs..."

I took my arm off of my eyes and stared up at him "Would you make me a favor?"

He frowned confused, probably at the sudden change of subject "Sure" he said "What's up?"

I bit my lower lip as I stared at my purse, laying on the coffee table infront of us "I'm going to be needing my best friend right now..."

He smiled "You know I'm the shoulder you can cry on, Gabs..."

I smiled lightly at him "Thank you..." I sighed and sat up, taking my purse and standing up "Come on..." I motioned him to follow me.

He frowned as he stood up "Where are we going?"

"Up to my room..." I said, bitting my lip nervously... suddenly the pregnancy test box weighing 10 thousand pounds in my purse.

He chuckled behind me as we climbed up the stairs "Ooh! Naughty Gabby, I'm dating your sister, you dirty, dirty girl!"

I rolled my eyes "I still can't believe you keep your hopes up in seeing me naked..."

"Can you blame me?" I opened the door to my room and sighed, motioning Harvey to come in. He smirked and walked in. I locked the door behind me and he frowned at me confused.

"Are you sure we're not having sex? You're acting like we're gonna..." he sat over my bed and laced his fingers together as he stared up at me.

"Nope" I bit my lower lip and placed my purse over my desk. I zipped it open and took a deep breath before taking out the pink box "We're... taking a pregnancy test" I looked over at him and his eyes almost popped out of their sockets as his jaw almost reached the floor.

"WHAT?" he yelled shocked and I winced a little at his outburst "GABRIELLA, ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?"

I went back to bitting my lip and shook my head 'no' "The nurse thinks that I may be pregnant... and she gave me a couple of tests..."

"OH MY GOD!" he yelled again and I looked up at him. His features didn't express anger, just... shocker.

"I know..." I sighed and went to sit next to him.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD!" he yelled some more.

I nodded "Yeah..."

"OH MY FREAKING, HOLLY LORD!" Now I just rolled my eyes.

"Harvey..." I tried.

"FUCK! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! GABRIELLA! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE SAFE!"

"I was..." I sighed "Apparently the 97% effectiveness in the condoms didn't apply for me..."

He groaned and burried his face into his hands "God... Gabriella..."

I nodded "I know, Harvey... I know" I sighed "I'm so scared..." my voice cracked a little and Harvey looked up, inmediately wrapping his arms around me.

"Hey..." he said "It's okay..."

I shook my head against his chest "No... Harvey, it's not! What if I am pregnant? What am I supposed to tell my parents? What am I supposed to tell Troy? He doesn't want anything to do with me... I... I would just be holding him back! And I don't want that!"

He narrowed his eyes at me"Well too bad for him, because he was the one who shoved his dick in! If you're pregnant, it's his freaking fetus too, not just yours! Okay? Screw his 'happiness'!" I smiled lightly at him and kissed his cheek.

"You're seriously the bestest friend in the entire world..." I said.

He grinned "I know..." I giggled lightly and he sighed "Now... let's take that test... and whatever is the result ... just know that I'm here for you, alright?" I smiled up at him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Thank you, Harvey..." I sighed against his chest "You're the best..."

"I know, dirty girl" he chuckled and I rolled my eyes, pulling away from his embrace. We looked at each other and we both sighed. "Well" he began "Go on...I'll be here..." he smiled.

I bit my lip and walked back to my desk, grabbing the pregnancy tests and looking back at Harvey "Don't go anywhere, please..."

He shook his head "Where would I go? You locked the doors" he joked and I smiled a little.

I walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. My heart racing up to the speed of sound in nervousness; I took a deep breath to steady myself and began reading the instructions behind the box.

I ripped the box open and took the two pregnancy tests out ; I think it'll be better if I take them both at the same time. I walked over to the toilet and pulled my jeans and panties down. I sat down over the toilet and sticked the test between my legs. I started peeing on the stick and... my hand got wet too; ugh this is so disgusting. I took the first test out and inmediatly placed the other one between my legs. Once I was done, I placed both of the tests over the sink next to me and cleaned myself up before standing up and pulling my jeans and panties on. I washed my hands and grimaced with disgust at the horrible smell of pee.

I sighed and took the pink box in my hands one more time. I groaned; I have to wait atleast five minutes? Stupid, slow technology! I sighed and took the pregnancy tests in my hand before opening the bathroom door. Harvey looked up at me and smiled.

"So?" he asked.

I sighed "I have to wait at least five minutes before we find out..." I placed the sticks ontop of my desk and walked up to Harvey, sitting next to him.

"So... are these the new ones that say 'pregnant' or 'not pregnant'?" he asked and I gave him a look "What! I saw it in Teennick!"

I shook my head and sighed " Yeah... they are..."

He nodded "Cool..."

I nodded "Yup..."

"So...if you're pregnant... how are you planning on telling your parents?"

I sighed "I have no idea. Maybe just do what in books and movies do... sit your parents down... and just... spill it out!"

He nodded "They're so going to murder you..."

"I know..."

He bit his lip "Can I be the god father?" I gave him another look "What? Every kid needs a god parent! I'm going to be like... the cool uncle!" he grins "I hope it's a boy! Then when he grows up I can take him to stripclubs!"

I shook my head in desbelief "How come you're the only one excited for this baby?"

He shrugged "I'm just trying to be optimistic..."

"Well don't!"

He scoffed "Pregnancy hormones..."

"WE DON'T KNOW THAT YET!" I snapped at him. Why does he has to be annoying in the less suitable moments?

He chuckled and laid back on my bed, placing his hands underneath my head "Is it ready?"

I rolled my eyes "It's only been like 2 minutes..." I sighed and laid next to him.

"What about now?"

"Are you trying to piss me off?" I looked at him and he grinned "Yeah you are..." I sighed again.

There was a couple of seconds of silence between us "And now?" he asked.

"GOD! HARVEY!" I exclaimed annoyed and he laughed.

"It'll be so much funnier to piss you off with your pregnancy hormones..." he chuckled and I just closed my eyes, taking a deep breath to steady myself up before actually thinking about choking him to death!

He chuckled some more but then sighed; I silently thanked God that he finally shut up. We stayed in silence for a while, the only sound was the ticking of the clock on my wall and our breathing... and of course the fast beating of my heart racing against my chest. I bit my lower lip and looked over to Harvey.

"I think it's time..." I said softly. He looked into my eyes and pulled one of his hands from underneath his head to grab one of mine.

"Do you want me to look for you?" he asked softly. I bit my lower lip and scared tears formed in my eyes, threatening to come out in any second. I nodded my head.

"Please?" I asked.

He nodded his head and sat up, letting go of my hand and patting my knee. I sat up as well and he stood up. I watched him walk over to my desk and grab both of the pregnany tests; I bit my lower lip nervously as he stared down at them. He didn't say anything. He turned arount to face me and...I read the result just by looking into his green eyes.

**TG**

Like the night before, I was moving my food around my plate in silence, but this time... I wouldn't even dare to try my food; the smell of pasta...and tomato... and... meat... was revolting! I pushed my plate away from me and leaned against the back of my chair; if I keep on smelling that I'm going to puke in front of eveyone.

"Is there something wrong with the food, Ella?"my mom asked. I didn't even look at her, I just shook my head, not saying anything "Then what is it?" she leaned forward and grabbed my hand.

I shook my head again and pulled my hand out of her grip "Northing..." I said softly.

"Ellie, something's clearly bothering you" my dad interceded "You have been awfuly quiet today..."

I shrugged "I just had a bad day..." I said in the same tone of voice.

My dad frowned "What happened?"

I shook my head "Nothing important" I whispered softly "I'm going to go to bed..." I sighed and stood up.

"Have a good night!" my mom said and I nodded my head at her.

"You too" then I exit the dinning room and walked up the stairs to my room.

I didn't even bother to turn up the light as I closed the door behind me and flopped over the bed, resting my head over the pillow; a desolated tear escaped my eyes. How am I supposed to tell them? I sighed and closed my eyes before turning around on my bed, my back facing the door. They're going to be so dissapointed in me.

"Okay, what the hell is wrong with you?" Megan's voice startled me as she slammed the door open. I jumped a little and turned around in the bed, looking at her confused. She had her hands over her hips and she was narrowing her eyes at me. I sighed.

"Leave me alone" I turned back around and closed my eyes. She scoffed and I felt her sit next to me. She grabbed my arm and turned me around to face her.

"Gabriella, tell me what's going on!" she commanded "I'm your older sister, you're supposed to come to me when you can't go to mom! Now talk!"

"Go away!" I whined and tried going back to my previous position, but she grabbed my arm again, preventing me from doing so.

"What happened?" she asked.

I looked at her, her furious eyes boring back into mine. I felt my lower lip quiver and my eyes getting teary. Her eyes softened and she sighed defeated; she pulled me into a hug and I cried silently against her shoulder.

"It's okay, Ella..." she whispered as she rocked me lightly, combing my hair with her fingers "It's going to be okay..." I shook my head against her shoulder.

"No it's not okay..." I sobbed and she rubbed my back "Nothing's going to be okay, Megan..."

"Why you say so?" she asked "What happened with Troy?" I looked up at her from her shoulder; if only her blue eyes were Troy's.

"What happened with Troy is not even important anymore..." I whispered; her eyes widened up in shock.

_"What?" _she asked.

I sighed and sat up, pulling away from her hug "If I tell you... you can't tell mom and dad... okay?" I passed my hands underneath my eyes, wipping off my tears.

She looked at me worriedly "What's going on, Ella?"

"Promise it!" I demanded.

"Okay! Okay!" she raised her hands up in defense "I promise!"

I sighed and nodded. I turned to my bedside table and opened the drawer, taking out one of the pregnancy tests; I bit my lower lip and passed it to her.

"What's this?" she asked as she took the stick. She looked at it for a moment and then she gasped in shock "Gabriella?"

**To be continued.**

**Oohh sucks for you, doesn't it? *evil smile*** **Too bad! I'm still not saying if she's pregnant or NOT!**

**xoxo Mary**


	13. Another drama

My double life with Troy Bolton

_Chapter Twelve_

"What's this?" she asked as she took the stick. She looked at it for a moment and then she gasped in shock "Gabriella?"

I nodded.

"I guess you expected everything but this, huh?" I tried to joke a bit as I wipped my tears away with the back of my hand. She didn't answer, so I looked up at her and twisted my mouth a bit as I saw her gaping at me.

I shrugged "But... there's nothing to worry about though, right? I mean, both tests came out negative" I looked down to my hands and sighed "My future isn't ruined... and I don't have to spend the rest of my life raising a child that Troy wouldn't even want to do anything with" I teared a little piece of skin that was at the edge of the nail in my thumb. I chuckled lightly "I can't believe that I was freaking out over anything really. Harvey says that maybe I puked yesterday morning because I was too nervous when Troy wanted to talk to me at school that... I simply had to throw up. But I still don't get why mom's food suddenly smells so damn gross to me... I guess it's not something that important, I mean... you did have that weird phase where you wouldn't even be near beef!" I chuckled lightly and then sighed "So basically, everything is how it's supposed to be... Troy told me he won't forgive me and that I make him sick and the nurse scared the hell out of me, telling me that I could've been pregnant because of one time 'morning sickness'."

I looked back up at her; she still wouldn't respond. I bit my lower lip "You won't tell mom and dad, right? About... this... whole episode?"

She blinked and shook her head "N-No" she articled "But I... Uhm... Gabs... I don't get it..." she blinked as she dropped the pregnancy test over the quilt "Y-you... made it sound like you... were actually... _pregnant_" she whispered the last word "Why do you say that the Troy thing isn't important anymore when it clearly is?"

I leaned back into my bed, starring up at the ceiling "I simply don't see the point on giving it any more importance when it's obvious that Troy doesn't want me back..." more tears scaped my eyes as I remembered Troy's words that same afternoon "He said he loved me... but he couldn't forgive me because he actually didn't know me... and... that... I made him sick just by looking at me"

Megan sighed and pulled me to her side "Gabs... I know Troy, he'll come a-"

"Don't say it!" I sighed "I've been hearing that sentence over the last four weeks and look!" I sat back up "He moved on!"

She shook her head "Give it more time... you'll see! Trust me! When have I ever lied to you?"

I narrowed my eyes at her "What about that time where you told me that Ryan Evans was in love with me and when I went to talk to him he didn't even know who I was?"

She rolled her eyes "That was in middle school..."

"Or what about that time where you told me that James Patrick was the one who stole my panties from my gym bag when it was actually you and you pinned them to the school's bulletin board?"

She giggled lightly "Yeah... sorry about that..."

I glared at her "You enjoyed it!"

She smirked "Just a little!"

I rolled my eyes and then laid back down on my bed, turning around so my back was facing her.

"Kidding!" she shook my shoulder "I'm serious this time! Just give him time, he will come back..." she laid next to me, wrapping one of her arms around me as her other hand caressed my hair "If he truly loves you he'll come back..." I sighed and closed my eyes.

"I just hope you're right..." I mumbled.

"I'm always right..." she mumbled back and kept on caressing my hair.

**TG**

"For the last time Fort!" I slammed my locker shut "I'm not going to that freaking party!"

Harvey groaned and jumped a little "Oh come on, _Freezebrie_! We never go out to have fun! Your sister is working tonight! I don't know what else to do and you're my best friend!"

I rolled my eyes "So now it's my problem you have sexual frustrations?"

"Hey!" he glared at me and I smirked lightly "That's not even the point! The point is that we need to hang out more!"

I scoffed "We always hang out, Harvey! Remember that you're my only friend? Besides, I don't think I'm very welcomed at the Evans' residence"

He smirked "That's the fun part! We'll be like... Party Crashers!" he said a little too excited and I couldn't help but smile at him.

"We can be Party Crashers some other time..." I sighed and leaned back against my locker "I'm not in the mood for a party... this week has sucked big time..."

He twisted his mouth to one side and shoved his hands into his front pockets "You say it because Bolton told you to fuck off and you thought you were pregnant?"

I narrowed my eyes at him "No, I say it because my Biology book fell right on my toe!" I replied sarcastically.

He winced "Ouch! I'd be grumpy too if that ten pound thing fell on top my foot!" he chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not going to that party!" I pushed myself off of my locker and began making my way to gym class.

He groaned as he began following me "Please! Please! Please!" he begged.

"No!" I repeated my negative answer.

"Come on! I promise it'll be fun! You can go get drunk and grind against some guy's pelvis! I can assure you that Bolton will be there, you could get him jealous!" he jumped excitedly and I blew a piece of hair out of my face in annoyance.

"I don't like to press my ass against random people's...pelvises! So no thank you!" I responded.

He scoffed "More like you only like to press your ass against Bolton's pelvis only!" he almost shouted and I gasped, slapping him on the arm before looking around us, making sure no one heard; only a couple of people turned towards us.

"Fuck you Harvey!" I hissed at him only to have him chuckle at me.

"Calm down Montez, I was just kidding!" he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and gave me a light squeeze "But c'mon! Let's go! I promise that if in the first 10 minutes of the party you're not having fun, then we can leave!"

I looked up at him with a suspicious look "You promise?"

"I swear!" he smiled.

I twisted my mouth to a side "No weird excuses if I want to leave?"

"No weird excuses, we'll leave the moment you want us to leave!"

I bit my lower lip "Fine! I guess... that a night out wouldn't hurt..." I mumbled.

"Yes!" he almost squealed and jumped, pulling his arm from my shoulder and pumping his fist into the air. I rolled my eyes and blushed lightly as the people turned their head towards us.

"Okay, okay...enough! You're embarrasing me!" I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards the gym.

He laughed "You love me and you know it..."

I rolled my eyes. Tell me again, why is he my friend?

Once we arrived to the gym, I let go of his arm and turned to him.

"I'll see you inside..."

"Yep!" he grinned and then we took our separate ways into the locker rooms.

I sighed as I walked over to my locker and opened it, taking out my uniform and tennis shoes. I took off my Hello Kitty t-shirt to reveal my plain white bra. Suddenly I heard a couple of girls giggling behind me.

"Oh my gosh! What's that thing on her shoulder?" I heard someone whisper, followed by another fit of giggles.

"I don't know but it looks gross!" the high pitched voice made me roll my eyes.

I turned around "It's called a bruise!" I told the pair of air headed barbies "You know, when you get hit pretty hard and that purple thing appears?" I raised my eyebrows at them as I finished putting on my white Wildcats shirt "I guess you failed your Biology class, am I right?" I smirked "Oh wait! We didn't have that subject because... that's like... common sense! So I guess your just plain stupid!" I pulled my jeans down and replaced them with my red shorts.

Both the brunette girl and the red-head one stared at me with shocked expressions on their faces. I smirked at them. I guess they're not used that the school's dirtbag tells them off.

"Montez!" I turned to my left and found no other but Sharpay Evans "Leave the cheerleaders alone..." she narrowed her eyes at me as she walked towards us. Okay? Wasn't she like the number one cheerleader hater?

"Yeah!" the pair of idiots responded "We're like..." the brunette started.

"Like... Cheerleaders" the red-head answered and the three of us stared at her weirdly.

"Okay?" I raised an eyebrow "Question. How did you enter high school?"

"Enough Montez!" Sharpay glared at me. Hypocrite alert!

I scoffed as I sat over the bench and rolled my eyes "I was just explaining them where the bruise that you caused, pushing me against the lockers, came from..." I took off my Converse and replaced them with my Nike tennis-shoes "Not my fault that they don't know what a bruise looks like" I stood up and smirked at her "You were right that they were plain dumb!" She gaped at me.

The pair of cheerleaders gasped and stared at Sharpay with shocked faces. My smirk grew widder.

"Sharpay..." The brunette placed a hand over her chest and I rolled my eyes. Drama Queen.

"I-I... uhmm" Sharpay stuttered "T-that's not true! You're not seriously going to believe that... scumbag, are you?" she pointed at me and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Then why are you stuttering?" I asked and she glared at me. I grinned. Oh! I haven't had this much fun since... ever!

"Yeah! Why?" the red-head asked as she placed her hands over her hips.

"Well... it seems that you guys have a long discussion to do...so I'll leave ya!" I smirked a little and placed my clothes inside my locker. I shut it and walked away, feeling Sharpay's eyes drilling a hole in the back of my head. For being an actress... she sure knows how to stutter.

I giggled lightly in triumph as I skipped happily down the gym. Oh Sharpay's face was priceless! She didn't even know what to say to the pair of air-headed barbie wanna be's. That damn pay back felt so damn good. She earned it! She's been pissing me off for a month and I sure didn't want to punch the hell out of her, well... I did! But... I didn't want Troy to hate me more that he already did, so I left the situation in peace.

I giggled some more and as I went to turn my head around to see if she was lunging after me, I hit hard against someone. I stumbled backwards but managed to keep myself up, I looked up to apologize and my eyes almost popped out of their sockets and I froze.

He looked down at me and my throat closed when his bright blue eyes turned into a navy kind of blue. He glared at me.

"I..uhmm...I.I.I... erm..." I stammered." Uhm... eum... I...you... emm... eh..." _Smooth Montez! Real smooth! _I cursed myself on my mind as I fought my tongue to say something. Troy raised an eyebrow at me and I blushed. Okay... this isn't going to work. I cleared my throat and walked pass him, giving up on my apology.

I walked over to Harvey who had a smirk on his face and I narrowed my eyes at him. _Stop it! _I mouthed to him but he only smirked bigger.

"Montez, you're so freaking dead, you skank!" I winced a little as Sharpay's high-pitched voice rang in my ears. Great, another scene! Like if it wasn't enough the one I gave in History class like a month ago. I sighed and turned around.

I put an inocent look on to piss her off "What do you mean, Shar?" I used Troy's nickname for her.

"Do not call me that!" she growled and I bit my lower lip to prevent a giggle escape my throat "And do not laugh at me! You just embarrassed me infront of everyone in the locker room"

I scoffed "Chillax, Shar... it was just a couple of cheerleaders" I rolled my eyes and went to turn around but she grabbed me by my bad shoulder and turned me around, making me wince.

She cought my pained expression "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" she smirked.

I narrowed my eyes at her "No, that's just the face I put when I crap..."

She scrunch up her nose "You're disgusting!"

I smirked as I crossed my arms "Tell me something I don't know."

She glared at me "What about the fact that Troy's now fucking one of them?"

My eyes almost popped out of their sockets for a moment, then my eyebrows just scrunched up in confusion, a sick feeling forming in the pit of my stomach "What?"

She smirked "You heard me..." she took a step closer to me "He's over you! Finally! I mean, I hate cheerleaders but anyone of them is way better than you" she gave me a mean smile. My frown grew deeper as I looked over her shoulder to look over at Troy; she turned around with me. He was talking to the brunette cheerleader. He was chuckling while the brunette twisted one of her curls around her finger and she traced his chest with her other hand; the blood in my vains began to boil with jealousy.

"Huh, look at that!" Sharpay whispered in my ear "Looks like someone's already replacing you... and fast!" she chuckled in a mean way and I glared at her once before I, without thinking, marched over to Troy and the brunette bitch!

"Montez! No! Wait!" she squeaked "I was joking!"

But I didn't listen; instead I slapped the brunette's hand away from my Troy's chest.

"Hey!" she protested, but I just pushed her back.

"Gabriella, what the fuck!" Troy growled behind me, but I didn't pay attention to his life threatening voice, my attention was all on the bitch infront of me.

"Stay away from him" I hissed at her and she gaped at me, shocked.

My hands were clenched into fists, my knuckles turning white and my shoulders stiffening with anger. She blinked at me and opened her mouth to say something, but she inmediately closed it as I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Gabriella!" Troy's voice rang in my ears.

The brunette shook her head a little and looked at Troy for a moment then back at me "What is your problem?" she finally dared to ask, frowning in the process.

"You are my problem!" I growled.

"Me?" she blinked shocked "Hey! I'm sorry if I made fun of the bruise on your shoulder, but no need to be so rude!"

"It's not about the bruise, you idiot!" I hissed and took a step closer, pushing her again "Who the fuck do you think you are to flirt with my guy?" I growled.

"Your guy?" she blinked shocked and looked over my shoulder "Troy?"

"Gabriella, stop it!" Troy grabbed my bad shoulder and I winced a little, pulling me out of my angry state for a moment.

"Ow!" I pushed his hand away and turned around to look at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Please! I didn't squeeze you that hard!" he crossed his arms over his chest "What do you think you're doing?"

I rubbed my shoulder as I glared up at him "Who the fuck do you think you are?" I asked back, he looked at me taken back by the sudden question "Telling me you love me but that you're too much of an asshole to not forgive me even if you know that I'm truly sorry and that I love you more than air itself! I guess you only wanted to fuck this bitch and be out of any fucking commitment!" I scoffed as I pointed behind me.

"Hey!" she protested again.

"Oh shut up!" I glared at her before turning back to Troy "That's it! This is it! I'm tired of feeling guilty and horrible! I know I did wrong, but I'm tired to mourn over you and... your... stupid and confusing actions!" I hissed.

"Hey! You were the one-" he began.

"Who lied!" I rolled my eyes and turned around "I know Troy! Go try that on someone else!"

"I'm not done with you" he took me by my bad shoulder again, making me turn around and wince in the process.

"Quit doing that!" I slapped his hand away and he glared at me "And yes! We're done here!"

"Really? Who says it? You?" he mocked.

I glared back at him "Yes! That's exactly who! Me!"

"Hey Bolton..." I heard Harvey's voice behind me and I jumped a little as his hand landed softly over my bruised shoulder "Quit bothering her, okay? You've done enough damage to her already..."

"Me?" Troy mocked again.

Harvey nodded "I don't see other Bolton around..."

He glared at him "Excuse me, but I believe that you switched the parts here..."

Harvey glared back at him "Yeah...? You weren't the one who got fucking scared and almost crapped on your pants after you thought you were pregnant with an asshole's baby!" he hissed and Troy's shocked expression matched mine after I gasped.

"Harvey!" I choked out with a broken voice as I stared up at Troy with panic.

"What?" Troy asked shocked and looked down at me.

I bit my lower lip and blushed furiously. I went to look away from him and I blushed even harder when I noticed that half of the class was staring at us. I started to tear up in embarrassment and pulled away from Harvey's grip, running out of the gym.

"Gabs!" Harvey yelled after me, but I ignored him, pushing the door open of the locker room and rushing inside. I ran to my locker and tried opening it with my shaking hands.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck..." I cursed underneath my breath as I tried putting in the right combination. "34...11...9...9" my voice broke and a small sob scaped my lips as I pulled my locker open. I took my crumbled clothes out and began taking off my clean uniform.

After I got dressed into my normal clothes, I quickly closed my locker and ran out of the locker room.

"Gabs! Fuck! Slow down!" Harvey's voice sounded behind me as I ran for the front doors of the school.

"Fuck off, Fort!" I yelled back at him and as I went to grab the handle, a hand pulled me back by my shirt.

"Calm down!" he said.

I turned to look at him and he let go of my shirt, jumping back a little startled "Calm down?" I hissed at him "Troy wasn't supposed to know that!"

He rolled his eyes "I'm sorry, I was just trying to help!"

I scoffed "Next time, don't even try!" I turned around and exited the school.

"I'll pick you up around 8 to go to the party!" he yelled after me and I shook my head in desbelief.

"Whatever!" I yelled back at him and continued my way through the parking lot and out to the street.

**TG**

I shoved a handful of popcorn inside my mouth as I laid comfortably inside my bed watching 'Tangled' for the second time that day. It was understatement that I wasn't planning on going to that freaking party anymore. All I wanted to do was stay home and be miserable and embarrassed.

"You're not ready yet?" Harvey said as he entered my room.

I didn't even look at him "I'm not going!" I shoved another handful of popcorn inside my mouth.

"You said we were going to go!" he whined as he sat on the bed next to me.

I turned to him and narrowed my eyes "That was before you told half school that I'm taking pregnancy tests!"

He scoffed "It was only the gym class and almost nobody heard!"

"Oh but the person that wasn't supposed to hear, heard!" I half yelled at him and turned back to my movie. My hand went back to the bowl of popcorn but found the sheets "Hey!" I turned to Harvey again and glared at him when I found my bowl of popcorn in his hands.

"Stop it, Montez! Where's the independent, smart and beautiful girl who doesn't give a crap what people say about her, huh? Where's my best friend?" he demanded.

"If I may recall, I was the fucking invisible girl! Nobody said a shit about me!" I tried reaching for my popcorn but he pulled it out of my grip; I growled at him.

"That's not fucking true and you know it!" he placed the bowl on the bedside table and turned back to me "Everybody knew you were Megan's little sister! And that you were a geek! Nobody ever looked at you or talked to you cuz they knew that if they ever did a shit to you, the next day they would be socialy dead!"

I narrowed my eyes at him "How do you know? You barely entered East High this fucking year! And that still made me the invisible girl!"

"Yeah! But I bet that things were said about you!"

I rolled my eyes "Wow! That makes me feel a whole lot better!"

He sighed "Look! Really, who gives a crap that you slept with Troy Bolton?" I gave him a look "Okay, that question doesn't apply... uhm... Okay! What about this?" He sat closer to me "I lied" I looked at him confused.

"What?" I asked, staring at him weirdly.

He joined his hands and bit his lips together "Erm... I... was never the loner at my school..." he said. I frowned.

"You were not?"

"Nope" he smiled and chuckled "I was... kind of... the Troy Bolton at my school"

"WHAT?" I squeaked and he winced a little "Wha- How? Why didn't you tell me? No, wait! Why did you tell me that you were also your school's scumbag?"

"Meh..." he shrugged "Got tired of attention and the school always specting big things from their Football captain and... I just wanted to be a normal guy!" he smiled at me "And it was the best choice I've ever did, because I found the only true friend that I've ever had in my life."

I gave him a twisted smile "You're a dork!"

He smirked "I know! Now going back to my example! I know what it's like to have a bunch of people always talking shit about you and... with the time I learned to not give a crap!" he shoved me playfully with his shoulder "Sure, at first it sucks! And big time! But you learn to ignore it... and you will too! If you let me help you..."

I smiled at him "Wow... my friend the football player..."

He rolled his eyes "Montez! Want my help or not?" he insisted.

I sighed "Yes, I do!"

He smirked "Okay... first things first; get dressed and let's go crash a party!" he stood up from my bed and pulled the covers off of me.

I groaned "But-"

"No buts! Let's show people that you don't give a crap what they think about you. You know who you are... so move your ass, Montez!"

I sighed and nodded "Fine!" I stood up from my bed and walked over to my closer.

"That's my girl" he congratulated me from behind me and I scoffed.

"Jerk..."

"The best you'll ever find!" I rolled my eyes and then I heard my bedroom's door close behind me.

I sighed "This better be worth it..."

I chose a pair of skinny black jeans and a navy blue strapless blouse with silver flats; one of Anne's favorite outfits. I decided to curl my hair up and shade my eyes with a smokey grey shadow and pink lip-gloss; I applied a little blush on my cheekbones and then I completed my look with a silver heart necklace that my dad got me on my 16th b-day.

I sighed as I looked myself over on the mirror and twisted my mouth to a side. I never thought I would be dressing like this again... and much less to go to a party without Troy. But I guess Harvey's right, I should just start going out and have fun again; I can't wait for Troy any longer...

I took a deep breath and sighed again before walking out of my room and heading downstairs.

"You take care of her, alright?" I heard Megan tell Harvey from the top of the stairs "I don't want you two to be drinking and dancing around with random people, you hear me? Especially you since the girls at East High are all sluts, especially that Sharpay chick!"

I giggled lightly and I skipped down stairs "Geeze Megan, you treat him more like your younger brother than your boyfriend!"

She narrowed her eyes at me "Well excuse me, but I've been to parties with him and he gets horrible when he drinks; I'm just taking care of what's mine!"

I giggled again "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him..."

She humphed "Maybe I should be giving you the speech instead of him" she cracked a smile "After all, you're way more responsible than him!"

"Hey!" he glared at her and I laughed.

"That's what happens when you date a dude a year younger than you..." I smirked.

"Six months!" Harvey corrected "Only six months! It isn't that much!"

I scoffed "Whatever, let's go Mr. Football Player!" He rolled his eyes but followed me after giving Megan a quick peck on the lips.

"Love you!" he yelled at her.

"Love you too!" she yelled back and then she closed the door behind us.

I got into Harvey's car and fastened up my seatbelt as he climbed in, on the passenger's seat.

**TG**

"Do you know you're the first guy that has ever told my sister that he loves her?" I yelled to Harvey above the loud music of the party and then took another sip of my second beer of the night.

He smirked at me "Really? That's hard to believe!" he took another sip of his beer and leaned on the wall next to me.

"It's true! Most the guys she has dated only wanted to see her naked!" I rolled my eyes "I mean, at first you did too, but... I'm just glad you still dated her after that!"

"Well, besides beautiful... he's really funny and sweet" he comented with a dreamy smile and I couldn't help but smile back at him "I wanted to get to know her better, and if it helps... we're taking things slower" I laughed and he grinned "Hey! Want to dance?" He asked "I'm getting kind of dizzy and I think I need to shake the alcohol off..."

I twisted my mouth to a side but then nodded; I need to shake off some of the alcohol too "Sure!" I answered and then he took my hand and lead me to the middle of the huge living room.

We began dancing to the beat of the music when he suddenly grabbed my hand, twirled me around and pressed my back against his front. My eyes widdened.

"Harvey!"

"Shht! Bolton's looking!" he whispered in my ear and I rolled my eyes.

"Does it look like I give a crap?" I asked, turning a little to look up at him.

He smirked "Yes! You haven't got your ass away from my dick!" he chuckled and I blushed furiously, pulling away from his grip and turning around before slapping him on the arm.

"Ow!" he complained and I rolled my eyes.

"That was for practically rape me when you're dating my sister!" I narrowed my eyes at him.

He chuckled and placed his hands over my hips, bringing me closer to his body "Would you relax? I don't want to rape you! If I did, you would be already unconscious and half naked in the bushes out of the house!" I rolled my eyes at him and shook my head in besbelief; I placed my hands over his shoulders.

"Atleast does he look upset?" I asked as we kept on dancing.

He twisted his mouth to one side as he stared above my head "He looks drunk... but like... really drunk! Drunk and mad and... damn he's coming this way!" his eyes widdened and he quickly let go of my waist, taking a step back while an arm replaced his hands; my expression matched Harvey's and I jumped startled at the sudden new touch.

"You need... to...keep your... fucking hands to yourself!" Troy growled drunkenly at Harvey as he pointed at him with the finger of the hand that held a half empty bottle of beer.

Harvey scoffed "Who says that I have to? She's my girlfriend now!" my eyes widdened.

"_What?_"I mouthed to him; he shrugged.

"What?" Troy mumbled.

"You heard me, drunky!" Harvey narrowed his eyes and grabbed my hand, pulling me out of Troy's grip "So stay away from my woman!"

"What are you doing?" I whispered to him desperately.

"Just play along..." he whispered back in my ear.

I turned around and jumped startled again after I saw Troy's furious and drunken glare on us. I grabbed Harvey's hand for some support and squeezed it hard.

"Ow!" he complained a little.

Troy looked between me and Harvey and then his frown grew deeper; he pointed at Harvey once more "You Fort... can consider yourself a dead... m-man!"

"And that's my key to go!" Harvey sighed "I'll see you in half an hour infront of the porch!" he ran off.

Troy launched after him but I stood on his way and placed my hands over his chest, stopping him on the process "Whoa!" I grunted. Damn! He's heavy!

"Move!" he ordered as he stumbled backwards.

I scoffed "Not gonna happen! You're drunk and I'm not going to let you do something you'll regret later!"

"I'm not drunk!" he dropped his bottle to the floor and spreaded his arms open "See? I've got no alcohol, Montez!"

I rolled my eyes "And that bottle you just dropped was a coke bottle!"

"Exactly!" he moved forward "Now...move!"

I crossed my arms over my chest and cocked an eyebrow at him "Are you seriously expecting me to do that?"

He glared at me and I glared back at him; we held each other's stare for a couple of seconds and then he sighed "No..." he stumbled backwards once again and then turned around, stumbling away from me.

I hesitated. Should I follow him? He's not in a very good condition to be alone right now. I bit my lower lip. What to do? What to do? No! No Gabriella! He said he doesn't want anything to do with you, so that means you can't help him... even if he's... drunk and... wants to kill your best friend and...

I heard something break and a high pitched squeal.

"BOLTON!"

Okay, never mind!

I sighed and pushed past the sea of people in the direction where Troy left. Saying a few 'Excuse me's' I finally found what Troy had broken and who had squealed.

"It was my mother's favorite vase!" Sharpay yelled on his drunken face; he didn't seem to be listening "Do you know how much this costs? It costs more than your house and your sister Mary prostituting herself for years! And apparently she'll have to do that so you can pay me my rare Indian vase!"

Okay, that won't bring anything good!

Troy frowned at her "You... do not talk about Mary like that!" he said, trying to maintain his balance as he pointed at her.

She scoffed "Right now I don't give a crap about your threats, Bolton! You're freaking drunk and you broke my vase!"

"I did not break y-your base!" he contradicted.

She crossed her arms "So I guess it just broke itself!"

He grinned "Exactly!"

She growled in annoyance and lifted her hand to slap him. My eyes almost popped out of their sockets and I was quick to stop her hand before it collided with his face as I stepped forward. Sharpay's eyes widdened in shock.

"Gawby!" Troy exclaimed and wrapped his arms around my shoulders from behind. I overlooked it.

"Sharpay!" I hissed "Calm down! He's drunk, he doesn't know what he's doing!"

"Montez, what the fuck are you doing here?" she pulled her hand out of my grip and narrowed her eyes at me "No one fucking invited you!"

I rolled my eyes "Does it look like I give a fuck?"

She clenched her fists "It should! No one wants you here!"

"I know that! That's why I came! Now if you excuse me, I have to get Troy out of here before he breaks something else and you try to murder him while he's not in condition to know what's going on!" I unlocked Troy's arms from around my shoulders and he groaned.

"No..." he whined.

"Forget it! You're not taking him with you! He doesn't want you, remember?" she hissed at me and placed her hands over her hips.

"Relax, would you? I'm not going to rape him or something! I want to take him home! He'll end up killed if he continues being here!"

"Well, I can take care of my friends!" she insisted.

I scoffed as I placed myself underneath Troy's arm "Right! Because taking care of friends is about letting them drink until they can't maintain their own balance anymore and then slap the hell out of them after that!" I glared at her "Such a good friend you are!"

"Better than you, that's for sure!" she shot back and I rolled my eyes.

"See you on Monday, Sharpay!" I tried walking away but she stood on my way.

"Over my dead body!" she hissed.

"That can be fixed!" Harvey's voice sounded behind me and then I felt him place a hand over my back.

Sharpay scoffed "Should've guessed you brought loser number two!"

"Yeah she did!" he winked at me and then turned back to Sharpay "Now if you excuse us, we need to take Troy boy back to his house..."

Troy groaned next to me "I don't want t-this douchebag n-next to me!"

I rolled my eyes and then began making our way to the entrance "Too bad Troy... because he's the driver..."

"I can drive!" he insisted.

I laughed nervously "Nooo, you can't..."

"Montez! If you take him out of here,I swear to God that I'll make your life impossible!" Sharpay growled behind me and I rolled my eyes; this girl needs to get a new hobby.

"I thought you already were!" I shouted back at her and then opened the door, leading Troy outside to find Harvey's car.

After I located Harvey's car a few steps away from the Evan's residence (which is actually pretty large), I practically dragged Troy over and opened the door with one hand as the other one helped him stay up. I grunted a little as I helped him into the back seat and as I went to pull back to go back and look for Harvey... he... pulled me back in.

I grunted as I landed hard over him "God, Troy! Not now!" I tried pushing myself off, but he wrapped his arms around my waist. I sighed annoyed.

"Stay..." he whinned.

I kept on trying to push myself away "Troy... Not now! I need to find Harvey!"

He frowned at me "More reasons to not let you go. I...don't want him w-with you!"

I glared at him "Sure! So now I'm not allowed to hang around guys?"

He grinned "No. You're mine..."

I sighed "Right. But you can go fuck that cheerleader of yours!" I replied sarcastically and tried getting free from his grip again... no luck.

"Shhh!" he hushed me "It was only a blow job and... s-she paid me!"

I looked at him grossed out "Ugh! You're disgusting!"

He grinned "I love you..."

I scoffed "No you don't! You're just a jerk that likes to play with my feelings when you know I feel like absolute shit!"

"That's n-not true!" he frowned.

"My God! Don't go at it in my car!" I heard Harvey groan from behind me "I just washed the backseat!"

"We're not going at it!" I yelled back at him "I'm stuck!"

He scoffed "Sure you are!" he closed the door behind me and walked over to the driver's side.

"I AM!" I insisted once he stepped into the car but he laughed in response. I sighed annoyed and looked back up at Troy. He smirked at me.

"Wanna go at it?" he asked as he tightened the grip around my waist.

"No!" Both Harvey and I responded at the same time and he groaned.

**To be continued.**

**Sorry for the wait guys. School's been like... really tough!**

**Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes... you know I'm too lazy to check.**

**Hope you liked it! Please leave a review behind!**

**Love ya all! :)**

**xoxoxo Mary**


	14. Goodbye

My double life with Troy Bolton

_Chapter Thirteen_

"I'M HOOMMEEE!" Troy yelled at the top of his lungs after I opened the door to his house. He stumbled in and he chuckled after he slammed against a wall. I quickly closed the door behind me and went to help him up. Remind me again why am I helping the guy who doesn't want me in his life? Oh right! Because I'm too much of an idiot to still be in love with him.

"Shhh! Troy!" I scolded, whisper-yelling at him "Don't wake your sisters up, they don't need to deal with your... drunk state right now!"

"They don't c-care!" he leaned against my side "T-they don't love me! N-nobody loves mee! N-not even you! And I still damn LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" He laughed.

"Shhh!" Oh God! He's going to get us killed.

"No! You shhhh!" he told me placing a finger over my lips. I glared at him "How c-could y-you trade me f-for that idiot w-waiting for you outside? He's an a-asshooole!" he grinned "I'm clearly the p-price here!"

I rolled my eyes "Let's get you upstairs, okay?" I got a good hold around his waist and began leading him up to his bedroom. Wait... which one is his bedroom? I've never been to his bedroom!

"Noo!" he whined "I... I... I want to dance all night!" he snorted and brought me closer to his side. I grunted as I struggled to keep us both standing. Great! Why did I have to be so stupid to ask Harvey to stay outside? I could use some extra help.

"We're not going to dance, Troy! You're going to bed..." I told him, still trying to climb up the stairs.

"We're not dancing?" he asked sadly "I want to dance! I WANT TO DANCE!"

"Shhhh!"

"Shhhh! Youuuu!" he chuckled and began kissing me from my forehead down to my jaw.

"Bolton! Stop it!" I tried pushing his face away, but I had a little trouble with it since I was struggling to keep up my balance and his, trying to climb up the stairs with a 165 pound boy and trying not to faint from his kisses.

"I love you..." he murmured "Love me back... please!"

"Troy, we can have this conversation later..." I sighed as I climbed the last step and looked around trying to find his room "Which one is your room?" I asked.

"I don't know" he shrugged "I don't remember..." he laughed.

"Shhh!"

"STOP SHUSHING ME!" he complained.

"Troy!" I whispered-yelled at him.

"I love youuu!" he chanted. I rolled my eyes and as we went to take a step forward, Troy tripped with his feet and we both stumbled forward. I squealed and we fell over the floor, Troy on top of me. Typical!

"Ouch..." he chuckled and looked down at me "I would loooove this view... if you were naked!" he grinned down at me and I sighed annoyed.

"What in the name of all what's holly is going on in he-? Anne?" I closed my eyes for a moment and groaned. Ah... fuck!

"Maaryyy!" Troy grinned up at her and rolled off of me. I groaned once again and stood up, helping Troy in the process.

"Hi Mary..." I greeted her with a slight blush and a smile "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to wake you up, but your brother is a little bit loud..."

She rolled her eyes and scoffed "No shit! I didn't know that!" she said sarcastically and walked over to us "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"We're going to fuck!" Troy announced happily.

"No!" I blushed "I went to Sharpay's party with a friend and found Troy here drunk! After he tried to murder my friend and broke Sharpay's Indian Vase I-"

"He broke Sharpay's Indian Vase?" Mary gaped at me and I nodded. She looked up at Troy and glared at him "Nice job, you idiot! How are you planning on paying that?"

"With Love!" he grinned and both Mary and I rolled our eyes. Nice solution.

"Can you help me take him to his room?" I asked "Before he wakes Nancy and Joe up?"

Mary sighed as she took Troy by his other arm"Don't worry about Nancy and Joe, they're out till like... 2 A.M"

"Oh" I blinked "Alright then..."

"I want Gabby to undress me!" Troy grinned down at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Who the fuck is Gabby?" Mary asked frowning. Okay, that pretty much gives me a clue that Troy didn't say a shit to his family about why we broke up. I sighed as we aproached Troy's bedroom.

"That would be me..." I blushed lightly as I pushed Troy's door open and we stumbled in.

"I thought your name was Anne?" she raised an eyebrow at me as we lead him to his bed.

"Nooo!" Troy said "Her beautiful name is Gabriella! And I love her!"

I rolled my eyes "He's been saying it all night, but he can't say it when he's sober!" I sighed as we dropped him on the bed; he bounced a little while laughing and then he sighed "And Anne is my second name..." I said to her "I'll explain the story later... since Troy Boy here obviously hasn't!" I turned to him and he smirked at me.

"Humm... I'd love to hear the story" She narrowed her eyes at me lightly and I blushed, feeling a little embarrassed "One day he's all happy and the next he comes home, breaking everything on his way" her resentful look turned into a confused frown "Why did you bring him home? He isn't your boyfriend anymore... so... you're kind of not 'responsible' for him anymore" she made air quotes at the word 'responsible'.

I sighed and sat on the bed "To tell you the truth... I have no freaking idea" I looked over at Troy and he crawled over to me with a drunken smirk on. I rolled my eyes and stood up before he could do anything; he groaned.

"He doesn't want me in his life and here I am, too worried and in love with him that I simply couldn't let him get hurt in that party since Sharpay wouldn't stop him from drinking..." I looked up at her and crossed my arms over my chest "I've never seen him this drunk...

"I have..." she sighed "But... that was like the first two weeks after he came back from the hospital... after the car crash that killed our parents"

It surprised me that she said it so calmly, like it was something already normal in her life, yet I could see that pain in her deep brown eyes, the same kind of pain that I've seen in Troy's cerulean eyes so many times when he mentioned his parents. Her eyes sparkled with secret tears as a fake smile adorned her face. I couldn't help but feel bad for her; I don't know what I would do if my parents ever died... I'd probably die with them. She sighed and shook her head.

"Anyway" she changed the subject "Are you staying the night or something? It's pretty late and I'm sure you're tired. Do you want to stay in the guests' room?" she asked with a real smile this time.

I shook my head "Nah! My friend Harvey will drive me home, he's waiting for me outside..."

"Oh!" she frowned "Alright, then..."

"Noooo!" Troy whined. Here we go again... "D-don't go! D-don't leave me! Not for that douchebag with bad hair!" he pleaded as he crawled over to me again. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I sighed.

"Troy, I need to get home and he's my only ride!" I tried to explain to him as I tried uncoiling his arms from around my waist.

"Stay..." he pleaded.

"When you wake up tomorrow you'll be pissed to see me, so no!" I tried once again to reason with him and free myself from his grip. He tightened his arms around me and I stumbled backwards, falling on my butt and bringing Troy down with me; I let out a squeal and Troy laughed.

Mary giggled. I looked up at her and she raised an eyebrow at me "Help me here?" I asked.

"I'll scream if you don't stay!" he whined.

"God! Stop acting like a little kid!" I complained as I tried pushing him off; somehow he made himself heavier. I grunted as I pushed on his shoulders and Mary tried to pull him off of me. Yeah... no luck. How can someone this drunk, can still have this much strength? I sighed.

"Okay! Fine! I'll stay! But only if you're a good boy and do what you're told" Mary laughed at my request and Troy nodded his head eagerly against my chest. He's acting so stupid right now! I sighed and looked up at Mary "Could you tell my friend to please leave? Tell him I'm staying over."

"Sure" she nodded "Did you left something at his car that you would want me to get?" she asked.

"Uhm... Only my purse" I said.

She nodded once again "Okay, I'll be right back..."

She walked out of the room and I looked down at Troy. I caressed his hair and then patted his back "Come on Troy, let's get you back to bed..." he grinned up at me and we both stood up, well... _I_ stood us up.

I made him sit over his bed and then I went over to his closet. I opened his first drawer. Underwear. Uhm... the boxers he's using are good. I closed it and opened the second drawer. Okay, a t-shirt will work! Uhm... yeah, the green one. I opened the third drawer and pulled out a pair of pajama bottoms. The simpsons. Creepy, my dad has the same ones.

"Okay then..." I walked over to Troy and kneeled infront of him, unbuttoning his navy blue shirt.

"Aw.. Gabby, y-you naaaughty, naaaughty girl!" Troy smirked down at me "Y-you know all you need to d-do is ask..." he grabbed my wrists and then pulled me up to his arms. My eyes widdened as he began kissing my neck.

"Troy! Stop it! I'm changing you into your pajamas!" I pushed him away and he groaned in protest. I glared up at him and then went back to unbuttoning his shirt, a slight blush tainting my cheeks. Why did he have to be this drunk? Well, as long as he doesn't try to rape me, I guess it's all good.

"Aw... don't you w-want to have fun?" he asked as I pulled his shirt backwards and took it off.

"No!" I told him sternly on his face and then went to toss the shirt into the basket of dirty clothes next to his door. I walked back to him and placed my hands on my hips "Now you're going to behave! If I ask you to let go of me for at least two more times, I'm gonna go... and I'm going to call Nancy so she whips your ass! You got it?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

He grinned "I love it when you get bossy. I-Its a mayor... turn on..." he concluded and I rolled my eyes. That'll work.

"Arms up, drunky!" I ordered and he did as told. I took off his sweaty wife beater and replaced it with his clean green t-shirt. I smiled down at him "Much better..." I kneeled back down and took off his tennis-shoes. I sighed "Okay, do you think you can stand up without falling over?" I asked.

He shrugged "I could try..."

He stood up and it didn't even pass two seconds before he began losing his balance. I was quick to stand up and prevent from doing so.

"Okay... hold on to my shoulders. And don't get any wrong ideas!" I glared up at him and he only smirked. I rolled my eyes and looked down to his pants. I undid his belt and unbuttoned his jeans.

"Montez..." he teased "You're turning me on..."

I glared up at him as I pulled his jeans down "Do you want a cold shower? Is that what you want?" he shook his head rapidly "Huh, that's what I thought!" I sighed for what would be the 100th time that night and grabbed his pajama buttoms. I kneeled back down and tapped his left leg so he would lift it up and slide it through one of the holes.

"You're staying over? Are you freaking cra- Whoa!" I heard Harvey babble behind me, but I didn't pay any attention to him as I tapped Troy's other leg.

"Look at that! Y-your girl... is giving me a blow job!" Troy exclaimed happily and my eyes widdened.

"BOLTON!" I scolded him as I looked up at him. He laughed.

"Uhm, Anne... it kinda looks like that!" Mary said and I pulled Troy's pajama bottoms up. I turned to look at them and placed my hands over my hips. Troy's arms wrapped around my waist.

"I'm not going to give my ex boyfriend a blow job while he's drunk!" I glared at them.

"Right!" Harvey rolled his eyes "But you're gonna stay over at his place to look after him!" he stated as he crossed his arms.

"Relax, would you?" I imitated his posture "Only till he falls asleep! I'm not that stupid!"

"You're leaving?" Troy asked "You can't leave! You're not allowed to leave! You're going to stay here forever and-"

"My God! Can someone, please, shut him up?" Mary rolled her eyes "Two minutes with him and I'm already going nuts!" she complained.

"And what am I supposed to tell your parents and Megan?" Harvey questioned "I'm going to arrive to your house without you and say 'Oh! She's staying over at her ex boyfriend's house because he was like super drunk and she's too much of an IDIOT to not stay away from him and help him even if he's the cause that she hasn't slept or eaten well for the past month!'?"

I glared at him "Okay, first of all: raise your voice at me one more time and I'll rip your balls off" he rolled his eyes "And second of all: you go back home! Call my mom or my sister and tell them that I'm the one who's incredibly drunk and that I begged you to take me to your house because I didn't want my parents to see me like that. That I'm safe and that you'll bring me home in the morning!"

He scoffed "And if you're going to stay here until the..._baby_ goes to sleep, what are you planning on doing the rest of the night, huh? Wander around in the dark streets and wait till someone rapes you?" I rolled my eyes at that.

"No! I'll head off to your place later and then you can go drop me off tomorrow at my house"

"Oh! So I'm supposed to wait up all night and wait till you arrive?" he narrowed his eyes at me "How convinient!"

I rolled my eyes "You can go to bed! I'll call you to wake you up and open the door for me..."

"Uhm... Anne" Mary interrupted "Sorry to interrupt, I know this isn't my place to say anything but..." she looked at me "Why don't you stay in the guests' room? Once Troy goes to sleep you can go sleep peacefully in your own bed in the guests' room. I'll talk to Nancy once she arrives so she doesn't freak out if she sees you zombie-walking in the hallway" she joked and I smiled at her.

"That's a good idea! T-that's why I loooove Mary" Troy said, resting his chin over my shoulder.

Harvey scoffed "Sure! And what are you going to say when the douchebag is sober and sees you?"

"Douchebag? Your mother!" Troy yelled at him and I winced a little; his mouth was near my ear.

"I'll sneak out early..." I shrugged patting one of Troy's hands over my stomach.

"Okay!" Harvey fake smiled at me "You're officially out of your mind!" he glared at me.

"Well, then I guess it's my problem, isn't it?" I glared back at him.

He shook his head in desbelief while sighing "You know? Yes it is! So don't come crying to me later when this idiot throws you out of your house and insults you!" he growled and then he turned around, marching out of the room and out of the house.

"Harvey! Harvey! Harvey, come on!" I sighed "Great! My only friend is mad at me! But of course! I had to go chose my ex boyfriend over him! I'm such a... freaking... idiot!" I scolded myself.

"Ella..." Troy mumbled "I'm not feeling too good..."

"Ah crap!" Mary exclaimed "I'll go get the trashcan!" she rushed into the bathroom and I turned around, looking up at Troy worriedly.

"Shit!" I muttered "You're pale, baby. Sit down" he did as told and I placed my hands over his cheeks "Breathe Troy!"

Just then, Mary rushed in with the trashcan and placed it infront of Troy. He took it with both hands and leaned over it, throwing up the alcohol and chips that he had ingested at the party. Mary stepped back with a grossed out expression but I kept on rubbing Troy's back, ignoring the horrible smell of vomit. Once he finished I took the trashcan and gave it back to Mary; she took it with the same grossed out expression and carried it back into the bathroom. I opened his bed and then made him get in, covering him with the clean sheets afterwards. I sighed and sat down next to him, resting my head in my hands.

I looked back at him and stared at his pale face, resting a hand over his cheek.

Why do I even bother?

I love him, I really do... but...

Why doesn't it feel right? I don't feel okay doing this. Am I always going to be there when he needs help? Even if he hurts the hell out of me... am I really... going to... let myself be used? Because that's what I feel like. Like I'm being used. Today he acts like I'm the most important thing to him, and that's just the alcohol talking.

Again. Why do I even bother?

Harvey's right. Tomorrow he won't remember anything, tomorrow he'll be his usual _let's-hate-Gabriella-because-she's-a-lying-bitch_-self. He'll go back to ignore me and yell at me and glare at me each time he sees me in the hallway. It isn't fair to me. It isn't fair to him. It... isn't fair to the both of us.

Maybe he was right.

I built our relationship in pure lies. There's no trust between us. How can we ever start something if there are no basics? Maybe this wasn't really meant to be and it was just... another chapter in my life, a chapter that I have to finish, no matter if it's with a happy ending or a sad one. I have to finish this now. I can't live like this; waiting for him to forgive me when he clearly won't! I even said it to Megan. He moved on! He knows what's the sane thing to do and I should do it too! I should do it too and just... walk away now and don't look back. End this crazyness right now once and for all and just give up! Give up on every hope because everyone knows that we won't ever be, not again. I should do it.

...

Then why can't I leave?

My thoughts were interrupted when a hand was placed on my thigh. I looked up to Troy.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

I frowned and I passed my fist under my eye; it was wet. I sighed and finished wipping my tears away. I looked back at him.

I took a deep breath and let it out "Because... I'm saying goodbye" I told him. He frowned confused and opened his mouth, but then closed it. I sat closer to him "Troy... you know I love you and that I would do anything in this world to make you happy again. I was selfish enough to think about my feelings first before yours when I started this whole lie..." I told him caressing his cheek "You won't remember this tomorrow but, I think I should say it now: I'm going to listen to you and I'm going to stay away. Too bad you're drunk because this... will be the last time you'll see me, alright?"

"Ella..." he shook his head.

I sighed "You're right. I've based our relationship on lies and I shouldn't be hoping on something that can't be rebuilt when everything is crumbled down and useless. I'm hurt, you're hurt. A relationship should be healthy and proper... not something like this..." I placed my hand back on his cheek "I'm sorry, Troy. I know you've heard me say it like a thousand times, but... I'm saying it again..."

"Don't leave me..." he pleaded.

I shook my head "You were the one who left me, I'm just starting to respect your choise" I faked a smile "I love you, and I'm hoping that one day you can forgive me, okay?"

"W-why are you doing this?" he sat up.

I rolled my eyes with a sad smile "Goodbye Troy..." I pecked him on the cheek and stood up.

As I turned around he grabbed my hand "Ella... I'm sorry... d-don't go..." I shook my head and pulled my hand away.

"Take care, alright?" I turned back to him for a second "And don't go around getting drunk, it won't help you at all..." he shook his head and attempted to take my hand again, but I moved it out of his way.

"Anne..." I turned to my right and found Mary standing at the door of the bathroom with an unsure look in her eyes. I smiled sadly and walked over to her, embracing her in my arms. She hugged back.

"You, little monster, can call me whenever you want" I told her as I rubbed her back "I'm pretty sure you hate me but, meh! You've got a friend in me..."

We pulled back.

"I don't hate you..." she told me "You're actually the first girlfriend that I've ever liked and I couldn't even enjoy you!" she complained.

"You don't hate me because you don't know the story..." I told her "Ask Troy tomorrow... I'm sure he will..." I sighed and brought her in for another hug "Don't let him get up until you hear the door close, okay? And if tomorrow he asks who brought him home... tell him it was Chad or... one of his friends. Okay?" She nodded against my shoulder "Good... now..." I pulled back "I'm gonna go see if I can catch Harvey..."

"Okay..." she nodded "Take care, alright Anne?"

"Sure..." I smiled "You too..."

**TG**

Harvey sighed and turned off the engine infront of my house "Are you sure you don't want me to walk you inside?" he asked.

I shook my head "No..." I looked up at him "And thanks for the ride, I wasn't very sure that you would've waited for me a little longer..."

He shrugged "I stayed out side just in case. I knew you would come up in your senses, Troy's a dick!" he snorted. I glared at him and he stopped laughing "...Sorry..."

"Yeah...whatever..." I sighed and pecked him on the cheek "I'll see you later..."

"Sure!" he smiled and I stepped out of his car.

I walked over to my porch and opened the front door.

"Gabriella, is that you?" My mother asked and I sighed again.

"Yes mom..." I walked into the living room after leaving my stuff on the entrance table and found everyone sitting there. I frowned confused and looked over to Megan.

"_Sorry..." _she mouthed.

"What's going on?" I asked as I looked over to my dad who was staring down at his hands frowning.

My mom stood up and walked over to me "Can you explain to me what's this?"

My eyes widdened as I stared at one of my pregnancy tests in her hands. My heart began racing and my hands got sweaty.

Oh. Fuck.

**To Be continued.**

**Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes! please leave a review behind! LOVE YA!**


	15. I'm moving on

My double life with Troy Bolton

_Chapter Fourteen_

**Hey Guys! I'm so glad you liked last chapter! In my opinion I think it sucked! Thanks for reviewing. This story is almost ending, maybe this and a couple of more chapters. I hope you enjoy it! LOVE YOU GUYS! Please READ, ENJOY and ****REVIEW!**

"What's going on?" I asked as I looked over to my dad who was staring down at his hands frowning.

My mom stood up and walked over to me "Can you explain to me what's this?"

My eyes widdened as I stared at one of my pregnancy tests in her hands.

_Oh. Fuck_.

Tell me this isn't happenening! Please! Oh God! How did they find out? I opened my mouth to say something but not a single sound came out, so I closed it again. My mom raised her eyebrows expectantly at me, but my tongue was so tangled that the whole vocabulary that I have registered on my brain suddenly seemed to be in Chinese.

"I'm waiting, Gabriella!" she pushed, narrowing her eyes lightly at me "What was this fucking pregnancy test doing in your drawer?"

I didn't answer, instead I continued to battle myself to untangle my tongue as I looked down blushing.

"Answer me!" she demanded.

"Mom!" Megan interceded "Come on, give her some space..." she went to stand next to me and grabbed my hand in hers, trying to comfort me as she rubbed the back of my hand with her thumb; not working!

"Space?" she asked shaking her head from one side to another in desbelief "All we've ever given her is 'space'! And now look! Taking pregnancy tests!" she practically shoved it into Megan's face before throwing it down to the floor, breaking it in the process.

"I'm sorry..." I mumbled, fighting the scared tears that wanted to come out of my eyes. I've never seen my mom so angry.

"Sorry? Sorry!" she shouted "I thought you were being safe Gabriella Anne Montez! You're not a little kid! You're acting like a... like a..."

"Teenager?" I asked as I looked up at her.

"No!" she narrowed her eyes at me "Like a slut!" I winced at her words and I looked up at her hurt; she didn't seem to be afected by it, instead she kept glaring at me and I felt like a knife was being burried into my stomach.

"Mom!" Megan gasped.

"Maria..." my dad finally interceded as he stood up "I thought we were going to do this calmly..." he placed a hand over her shoulder but she shook it off.

She sighed "I know but-"

"No buts!" he shook his head and looked at me "Sit down, Gabriella..." he told me seriously and I nodded my head.

I walked over to the couch and sat down with Megan next to me, gripping her hand tightly as our parents sat infront of us. I think I've never felt this sick in my stomach before; I'm so nervous.

"I don't know why you're making such a big deal! It's not like she's pre-" My dad gave Megan a stern glare and she stopped mid-sentence, giving my hand a squeeze.

My dad sighed as he took the other pregnancy test from the coffee table in the middle of the living room "Is _this_" he shook the test between his fingers to show what he was refering to "...the reason why you've been acting so weird, lately?"

I bit my lower lip and nodded my head timidly "Yeah..."

"Why didn't you tell us?" he asked concerned, sitting at the edge of the couch.I shrugged as I bit my lower lip "Come on, Gabriella... talk to us..." he pleaded.

I looked up at him and then to my mom, who was looking everywhere but me "I guess... I didn't see the point" I told them softly. My mom snapped her eyes back at me.

"Didn't see the point?" she repeated "Gabriella, you weren't eating, you wouldn't sleep at all for two weeks and the next two you'd be spending half day sleeping! You wouldn't smile like always, you wouldn't even fight your sister over my happy faced pancakes! We were hell worried about you and you just _didn't see the point_ in telling us about your suspicions?" she raised her voice at the last part "We could've been there with you doing the test! You didn't have to be alone..."

I looked at them for a second before looking down "I wasn't alone... Harvey was there with me..."

"Harvey?" my dad asked "Is that the boy that you...?"

My eyes widdened and I looked up at him with a panicked expression"What? No! Ew! He's my best friend! Not to mention that he's dating Megan!"

"Oh!" My dad blinked "Sorry..." he cleared his throat "So... who's... the boy?" he asked with a lower voice.

I cleared my throat too "I'm surprised mom hasn't told you..." I mumbled. He frowned at my words and looked over to my mom for an answer; she only rolled her eyes at my father's questioning glare and sighed.

"Yes I knew! But I promised Gabby that I wouldn't comment anything about it with you..." she looked at me with a meaningful look on her face: I'm in trouble. Huh! And I thought that I couldn't get in any more trouble that I am already "You already know the boy" She continued "Troy Bolton?"

My dad didn't say anything for a while. He just looked between Megan, my mom and me. Then he cracked a smile, smile which became a little chuckle, which became into full hearted laugh. He clutched his stomach as he leaned his head back to let out his unbelieving laughs. I glared at him half angry and half hurt. Didn't he think that Troy would sleep with me without it being a bet or something?

My mom slapped him on the arm and he stopped laughing "Ow!" She glared at him "Oh! You were being serious?"

I sighed "Well if you're done humiliating me, I would like to go to bed..." I informed my family as I stood up.

"Gabby don't go, forgive your father, you know he's a _moron_ sometimes" she glared at him.

I sighed "Is there anything else you want to tell me?" I asked.

My mom nodded "Does Troy know about your little... problem?"

I nodded my head "Harvey practically yelled it on his face..."

"He did _what_?" Megan exclaimed unbelieving "Oh! He's in sooo much trouble" she shook her head to herself.

"And how's it going with him?" my mom asked concerned, ignoring Megan's comment.

I shrugged and sighed "Well... he finally decided he doesn't want to know anything about me...and... instead of waiting for him to forgive me, thing that will never happen, I decided to respect his decision and stay away from him"

My mom stood up and walked over to me, taking me into her arms in a comforting hug. All her anger gone as she whispered sweet words in my ear "_¡Ay Ellie! No sabes cuanto lo siento_" she apologized "He's an idiot..."

I shook my head 'no' against her shoulder "He's right; I did a horrible thing, mom" I mumbled.

She nodded "Yeah, you did. But you also apologized and showed him that you cared for him" she pulled back "And what is love about but forgiveness and kindness?" she asked brushing a piece of hair out of my face.

"And trust ,mom? Honesty?" a tear finally scaped my eye, but my mom wiped it away.

She nodded "That too... but that's something that can be built with time..." she told me with a slight smile "If he cares for you the way you do for him, I'm sure that sooner or later... he'll come back to you"

I sighed, looking down "Everybody says that..."

"If they do, maybe it's because they see something that you don't" she lifted my chin with her index finger "It's just been a month, Gabby... you can't fix a problem _this_ big, in one month" she caressed my cheek.

I bit my lower lip "You've always tought me that I shouldn't run away from my problems" I reminded her "But what if I tried to fight them and everything just went worse?"

She frowned "What are you trying to say?"

"Can't I give up just this once?" I asked with a shaky voice "I'm tired of fighting and... I want Troy to have his space, and I want to have mine... so... we don't hurt each other any more..."

She kept her frown on "And how are you planning on doing that?" she asked as she brought me back to the couch and made me sit where my dad was previously sitting; he made himself to a side to give me his seat, but then stood up to be with Megan.

I chewed on my lower lip as I tried to find the words of a little idea that had formed in my head while Harvey was driving me home "I want to drop out of East High" I finally told her and her eyes widdened slightly.

"Oh" she blinked a couple of times before looking over to my dad. I looked at him too and he had the same expression as my mom.

He cleared his throat "Ellie, you know it's kind of hard to do so when you're in the middle of the semester..." he tried to reason with me.

I nodded "I know, but... it's not impossible" I told him with hopeful eyes.

"But Ella, what about your friends?" he asked.

I shrugged "The only friend I have is Harvey, and I'm pretty sure he'll be fine. Maybe I'll try to talk him back into football, after all... he loves the game" I smiled lightly to myself and looked back to my mom "Please?"

She sighed and looked over to my dad "We'll talk about it, okay? But... I guess if you're no longer happy in that school... we could do some research" she smiled at me and rubbed my cheek with her thumb.

I smiled back at her "Thank you"

**TG**

"You're abandoning me?" Harvey asked next Monday morning as I took some books out for my first two periods.

I rolled my eyes "I'm not abandoning you" I placed the books inside my backpack and closed my locker "I'm just going to enrol into another school; we'll still see each other! You're my sister's boyfriend remember?"

"Yes but-"

"Then what's the big deal?" I swung my backpack over my shoulder.

"What am I going to do without you in school?" he whined "I'm going to be sitting alone, I won't have my project partner. Who am I going to piss off when I'm bored?" he exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes again "Harvey... if you're so worried to being alone, then switch schools with me..."

He scoffed "If you succeed in convincing my mother, I may do so..." he sighed and burried his hands into his pockets "Why Bolton always has to ruin everything? He ruined our night out and now he's taking my bestie away from me..." he mumbled.

I twisted my mouth to a side and wrapped my arms around his left one "Please don't be sad. You know it's been hard for me to see him everyday in school and in class; I need to be away from him and from everything that reminds me of him..." I bit my lower lip "I know it sounds like I'm a coward, but... I think it's for the best..." I looked up at him.

He didn't look at me, but he nodded "And when are you leaving?" he asked.

I sighed "After my birthday..."

"Two weeks?" he exclaimed and then groaned "Fuuuuuck!"

I smiled lightly and pecked him on the cheek "You know what I was thinking?"

He sighed "That you love to make me misserable?"

I rolled my eyes "That maybe you should go back to football..."

He looked at me with narrowing eyes "Good joke, Gabriella..."

"I'm serious! You love the game and I'm pretty sure you're good at it, since you were capitan at your old school" I smiled "Besides, we already have a capitan: Frank Tower. He sucks, but he's still the capitan" I told him "You would be only one more player and you wouldn't even be that popular, since the basketball team practically rules the school"

He scoffed "And why would I go back to play football?"

I bit my lower lip "I don't want you to be alone... maybe you could find real friends in the football team" I shrugged "Who knows, maybe you'll like this team better than your old team..."

He came to a halt and stared at me "If you don't want me to be alone, then stay..."

"I already explained to you why I need to leave" I rubbed his arm.

He scoffed again "Fucking Bolton, I hope he rots in hell" he murmured to himself, but I still heard him. He sighed and looked back at me before pulling his arm out of my grip and embracing me fully against his chest "I hate him and I hate you..." he told me.

I smiled lightly as I hugged him back "You love me and you know it" I giggled and he chuckled too.

He pulled back a little "I'm going to miss you a lot, you little flea"

I narrowed my eyes at him "Shut up, you freaking tick!" He laughed and he pulled back completely.

I smiled at him "So, will you at least think about joining the football team?"

He rolled his eyes "Fine! I'll think about it... and if I do the try outs on winter, you're going to come with me and you're going to be my freaking personal cheerleader, okay?"

I giggled "As long as I don't have to wear a Wildcat costume, I'm good"

He smiled at me and then he took out his hand. I took it and then we did our new secret handshake "Deal!" he announced and then smirked "You don't know what you got yourself into, Montez!" he threatened and I rolled my eyes before we began walking again.

"Whatever, Fort"

**TG**

I raised my hand.

"Yes, Ms. Montez?" Mr. Robinson pointed towards me so I could answer the question.

"The Cold War was between the Comunists and the Soviet Union" I smiled in success as Mr. Robinson nodded in agreement.

"Correct, Ms. Montez, very good" he smiled "I missed you participating in my class! What happened to you?"

I shrugged "I guess I was a little bit down, " I faked a smile at him, trying not to remember my problem with a certain boy "But I'm glad I'm participating again, too"

He smiled and nodded "Very well, keep up the good work!" he turned back around to the white board and continued explaining and writing about the subject; only if he knew that in two weeks I won't be around anymore...

My smile left my face and I continued writing down the important stuff from the white board. Maybe the reason why I decided to participate today was because Troy wasn't around to glare at me each time I opened my mouth; I had to admit that it felt nice to not have him in class waiting for the right moment to piss me off. I love him, I do... and I'm sorry for what I did... but I'm not planning to keep putting up with his attitude towards me.

Luckily I won't be around anymore to do so. It'll be nice to have a break from everything...

The soft knock on the door snapped me out of my thoughts, making me turn towards it. The door softly opened and I was surprised to find Taylor Mckessie standing there bitting her lower lip shyly.

"Mr. Robinson?" she called for him and he turned towards me. He sent her a warm smile.

"Ah! Ms. Mckessie, what brings you here?" he asked, turning his full attention to her.

She kept on chewing her lower lip as she sent me a quick glance "Erm... Principal Matsui... wants to see Gabriella..." I frowned. What?

"Oh!" Mr. Robinson exclaimed as he blinked. He turned to me and nodded "Very well, then. Ms. Montez, you may be excused..." he smiled.

The whole class 'Ooo-ed' as I stood up and put my stuff away, blushing lightly at the absurd assumptions of my classmates; I didn't do anything wrong... at least not this time! I kept my head down as I placed my backpack over my shoulder and walked towards Taylor.

"Thank you, Mr. Robinson" She thanked him as I stepped out of the class and she closed the door behind us. I turned to her confused.

"Erm... Tay... what did I do now? I haven't fought with anyone lately... except Sharpay but that was last week?" I bit my lower lip as I stared at Chad's girlfriend a little bit intimidated; she's a really nice girl, and she never treated me badly after what happened with Troy... so I kind of... respect her for that and I'm grateful with her for that; I wouldn't like to start war with her too.

She gave me a slight smile "You didn't do anything wrong, Gabriella"

I raised an eyebrow at her "I didn't?"

She shook her head "Nope. Now come with me" she motioned me with her head to follow her and began making her way down the corridors. I followed her still a little confused.

"Aaand... where are we going?" I asked as I pointed behind me with my thumb "The Principal's office is the other way..."

She shrugged "I know. We aren't really going to go see the Chinese dictator with the total-obvious-wig" she turned her head around to smirk at me for a moment before continuing her way down the hallways.

"No?" I frowned and catched up with her "Then why did you take me out of class?"

She rolled her eyes "Gabriella, stop asking so many questions and just follow me!"

I narrowed my eyes at her "Taylor, I demand to know what's going on!"

She scoffed "You demand to... ha!" she rolled her eyes as she grabbed me by my elbow and pulled me up the stairs "Now come on!"

I almost stumbled as we turned right to climb up the stairs, but managed to keep up my balance "At least a little hint?" I pleaded.

"Gabriella" she let out an exasperated sigh "Shut up! You'll see!"

I scoffed "Fine! But if you try to kidnap me, I'll sue you!" she rolled her eyes one more time, but didn't say anything else; she just shook her head in desbelief and she continued on pulling me by the elbow. I didn't say anything either and let her lead me to wherever she was planing on to take me.

Moments later we came to a halt infront of a white metal door. I frowned; how come I've never seen this thing?

I looked over at Taylor for some answer, but she didn't look at me; instead she dug inside her yellow jacket's pocket and took out a golden key with a small basketball as a key chain. She insterted it inside the key hole and turned it to the right, opening it. She smiled at me and motioned me with her hand to go in. Okay... what the hell?

"You're not going to lock me there, are you?" I asked a little panicked at the little smirk playing on her lips.

"No" she shook her head while giggling lightly "Just go up there and you'll see. Besides, you can only lock this door from the inside... which I think it's kind of stupid since you would be locking yourself up in the rooftop!" she rolled her eyes, but kept the smile on.

"Rooftop?" I asked, still more confused than before.

She sighed "Just go!" she pushed me in "Good luck!" then she slammed the door behind me, making me wince at the loud bang.

"What ... the... fuck..." I blinked twice. I feel a little bit freaked out.

I shook my head slightly from one side to another, to shake off the weird feeling out of my sistem. I looked up ahead me and I found a set of stairs. I walked towards is and took a hold of the railing before climbing up the stairs, wondering what the hell was going on and why would Taylor bring me here.

Once I was out in the light, I couldn't help but gape at the beautiful view that was right before my eyes. It's like a jungle up here! Trees and plants were on pots all over the roof of the school, and with the morning dawn and the soft breeze blewing by... it looked even better.

"Wow..." I sighed and smiled lightly.

"Wonderful isn't it?" I jumped at the unexpected voice behind me and turned around to face no other but Troy Bolton. I internally groaned as my smile faded away; what now?

"Troy..."

He smiled lightly at me before pushing himself off of the railing and walking towards me "Hi" he greeted me.

I crossed my arms over my chest and directed my glance down to the ground "What do you want?" I asked a little bit rude.

"To talk to you..." he answered, standing right infront of me. I kept my look down.

"About?"

He lifted my chin up so I would look at him. His cerulean blue eyes were back. "About us..." he said as a small smile played on his lips. I narrowed my eyes lightly at him. Is he fucking playing with me? Didn't he want me to stay the hell away from him?

I pulled away from his touch and looked away, taking a step back "There's no us, Troy. You said it yourself" I reminded him, with a bitter tone.

He sighed "I know what I said. What I want to know, is why you didn't tell me you thought you were pregnant?"

I looked up at him and I couldn't help but laugh at the stupid question "Oh God, please tell me you're joking!" he frowned and shook his head.

"No"

I scoffed but then kept on laughing "Troy..." I shook my head in desbelief at him "The day I took the test, that same morning you told me to fuck off..." I reminded him "The nurse told me that I could've been pregnant and she gave me a couple of tests. Why do you think I didn't tell you? You would've thought that I was too desperate to hold you back, that I would make up that I was pregnant!" I rolled my eyes "And I wouldn't have blamed you, so... I just decided to not tell you..." I flapped my arms to my side and looked up at him.

He frowned "You still should've told me. I-"

I shook my head, cutting him off "No, I shouldn't have. There's nothing here..." I pointed to my belly "So there's nothing to worry about and nothing to tell about "

It was his turn to cross his arms and he stayed silent for a moment, staring down at me with questioning eyes "I could've been there with you taking the test..."

I scoffed "Sure! Because you _sooo_ care about me!" I said sarcastically while I rolled my eyes "My mom said that too... but don't worry!" I faked a smile "I wasn't alone, Harvey was there with me..."

His eyes turned a little darker "Oh, was he?"

"Yup!" I nodded and faked another smile "So, if that's all you wanted to ask..."

"No" he shook his head "I also want to know why you told my sister to lie..."

My eyes widdened lightly, but managed to cover it up with an "Excuse me?", pretending to be taken by surprise.

He narrowed his eyes "You heard me..." he walked closer to me again "You told her to tell me that it was Chad who brought me home on Friday after Sharpay's party..."

I cleared my throat and walked pass him, making my way over the zone where a little bench was settled "I don't know what you're talking about..."

He scoffed "You know perfectly well of what I'm talking about! You!" he took me by the arm and turned me around; I narrowed my eyes at him "Took me home after Sharpay's party and told Mary to lie to me..."

"I wasn't even at that party!" I lied.

He rolled his eyes "Well neither was Chad!"

"Then ask Mary who really brought you home!" I tried walking pass him again, but this time he stood on the way, preventing me from doing so.

"She said you did..." he hissed.

"Maybe it was Anne!" I rolled my eyes.

"Not funny!" he growled.

I shrugged "It is to me!"

"God! How much I hate you!" he hissed on my face.

I narrowed my eyes at him "Well, I hate you too!"

"Why did you take me out of there?" he demanded.

"You want to know why?" I growled and he nodded "Because you were so fucking drunk that you almost killed Harvey, you broke Sharpay's Indian vase and she was about to beat you up till death!" I narrowed my eyes at him "None of your friends were around, and the psycopath blonde didn't give a shit about you! So there you had me, like my usual STUPID self, dragging you out of that FUCKING party so you wouldn't get killed or drugged or something, getting you into Harvey's car, dragging you into your house with you yelling at the top of your lungs and trying to practically rape me as I tried to change you into your fucking pajamas!" I yelled on his face "Oh! But that wasn't it! You tackled me to the floor two times! You made Harvey get mad at me! And confessed to me that your fucking cheerleader payed you so you would let her give you a blow job! And to top it all..." I yelled "You asked me to please keep loving you!"

After I finished, he didn't say anything... he just stared at me with widdened eyes and a slight opened mouth.

I crossed my arms "Happy now, Bolton?"

...

"Why did you lie?" he now asked.

I groaned "About what, now?"

"That you weren't at the party..."

I sighed "Because..." I flopped my arms to my sides "I didn't want you knowing that I was the one who took you home..."

"Why?"

I sighed "Because..." I looked away from him, staring at how the breeze blew through the leaves of the plants "That night was supposed to be the last time you would see me... at least ...I don't know... could we say... head over heels for you?" I shrugged, while chuckling at how stupid that sounded "I don't know, all I know is that, that night I told you goodbye... and then... I would just... stay away and avoid you the best I could" I crossed my arms and chuckled "And look at me! I sure do know how to keep my promises..." I laughed at myself a little bit more and then sighed "I was supposed to say goodbye... and yet, here I am... explaining to you things that I shouldn't even need to be explaining. God, why am I such an idiot?" I looked back up to him; this time I couldn't really read his expression.

"Are you going to react or can I leave?" I asked.

...

"So..." he looked down "You're finally stepping back?" he murmured.

I nodded "Yeah. From now on... even if you hate me... I don't want you staring at me, glaring at me, insulting me or anything; I won't put up with your attitude anymore..." I informed him "I want you to act like if I don't exist, like I'm not even attending this school, like... you never even met me, okay?"

"What if I can't do that?" he took a step closer to me. I took a step back. My back hit the railing, but I overlooked it since I was too determined in ending it all once and for all.

"Then you're going to try" I told him, swallowing the lump that was starting to form in my throat for the proximity of his face "I won't let confuse me any longer..."

"Like you confused me?" he placed both hands on the railing, one on each side of me.

"Yeah" I nodded "I've forgiven myself, and I will no longer... _punish_... myself with your hate" I raised my chin stubbornly "I'm moving on... just like you supposedly did. I'm not going to keep waiting for you to forgive me, when it's more than clear that you won't" I told him the exact same words that I've been telling my parents, my sister and Harvey for the past month.

He nodded "Good..." I noticed how his eyes quickly glanced at my lips before looking back into my eyes "You do that..."

"I will..." I nodded too.

"Great..." he murmured.

Then... the one thing that I never expected for it to happen right now... happened.

Without any previous warning, he took a good hold of the back of my neck and he pulled me into him, smashing his soft lips against mine and kissing me fiercely. My eyes widdened in shock as his other hand travelled to the small of my back and pulled me against his body tightly, pulling me away from the railing.

**To be continued.**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I would soooo love to see your faces right now! xD But don't think it's just as easy as that *grins devishly***

**But God, how much I hate this chapter... but of course I hate the whole story... lol... I still hope you have enjoyed it...**

**Please leave a REVIEW behind!**

**Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes, you know my excuse! xD**

**xoxo**

**Mary :)**


	16. I have something to tell you

My double life with Troy Bolton

_Chapter Fifteen_

**Hey guys! Thanks for the lack of imagination in your reviews! xD **

**And my dear **_facts_**: I'm sorry! xD I HATE History, so don't expect me to have perfect knowledge of...anything at all. I even hate my own country's history! It's so boring ¬¬ Oh yeah! I'm so clever! xD I'm more into biology and chemistry, and ofc… my suck-ish writing *grins***

"So he just kissed you?" Harvey's eyes almost popped out of their sockets as he tried not to choke on the piece of pizza that he was chewing.

I sighed and nodded my head, running a hand through my hair in despair "Yeah…"

"And what did you do?" he blinked and continued chewing his pizza.

I sighed as I replayed the scene on my head "When he pulled back… I just… ran off…" I mumbled. He had looked at me deeply into my eyes after we pulled back. His lips were so addictive and… soft… and sweet, just like the last time that I tasted them. His hands felt like electricity when they ran up and down my body, leaving a trace of goose bumps behind. I was so caught into it, that… I didn't really know what I was doing until he pulled his lips away from mine and made me open my eyes. His deep blue eyes were drilling back into my own, expressionless, distant… he seemed to be thinking about something too. I blushed and then I felt going small under his intense glare; I even started shaking in fear of his reaction. So before he could react, I pushed his arms away from me and ran off; he didn't follow me… at least I don't think so.

"You ran off…?" he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yes! I didn't want to wait for him to push me away and tell me that it was a mistake!" I confessed and then sighed in annoyance, frowning to myself "How did I let that happen? I should've just pushed him away and tell him to back off! Be the one that rejected him this time!"

He nodded in agreement "You should have…" he took a sip from his coke and then cleared his throat "But, Brie… we both know you're still in love with that dick" he gave me a sympathetic smile "So we both know that you wouldn't have pulled away even if you were on your five senses"

"I guess you're right" I mumbled.

"And…" he hesitated "What are you planning to do?"

I looked up at him and frowned "What do you mean?"

He cleared his throat again as he grabbed his napkin "Are you… going to talk to him? Or just… avoid him until you leave…?"He wiped his mouth and took his apple, giving it a look over before taking a bite.

"Oh" I articled and blinked. I scratched my elbow, nervously "I-I...I don't know…" I shook my head.

He nodded and pursed his lips for a second "Well…you better think fast…"

"Why?" I frowned.

"Because he's heading this way" he motioned behind me with his head and I slowly turned around. My eyes widened and my heart picked up a faster rhythm as I saw his perfect figure walking towards our table; with the same expressionless look on his face.

"Fuck!" I swore and turned back around, looking at Harvey in panic "What do I do? What do I do?" I asked, banging the table with my fist "Do I have time to run away?"

He opened his mouth to answer.

"No, not really" but the voice wasn't emitted from Harvey's mouth. I swallowed and I felt a cold rush flow down my spine as I felt him standing right behind me. I instantly froze and closed my eyes. Fuck.

"Ella, we need to talk" he continued.

"And that's my cue to go…" Harvey announced as he stood up. I looked up at him and shook my head slightly, begging him to stay with my eyes. He winked at me and smiled "See you later, babes…" he kissed me on the cheek and then walked off, but not before I noticed how he smirked at Troy teasingly.

Troy sat in front of me, a disturbed look on his face as he glared at Harvey's back.

"I hate him…" he stated before he turned to look at me; his eyes softened lightly.

I began scratching my elbow again as I looked down to the huge 'E' of the table "What do you want?"

"I want to talk…" he said.

I made a small pause "There's nothing to talk about…" I mumbled, still not daring to look up at him.

"I think there is…" he instantly contradicted me. "We need to talk about the kiss and you know it…"

"Well, I don't really want to talk about it…" I stood up but he took me by my wrist and made me sit back down.

"You're not running away from me again, Montez" he looked at me sternly when my eyes finally met his.

I frowned, suddenly feeling annoyed. I pulled my wrist out of his grip "Fine! Want to talk? Let's talk! What do you want to say?" I folded my arms "That it was a mistake? Yes! It was!" I agreed with his unspoken statement "I meant what I said, and I'm moving on, Troy! Okay? No need to be chasing me around to tell me that I misunderstood the meaning of the kiss, when I didn't!"

"Well, I think you did" he said calmly.

I shook my head "No." I paused "I didn't…"

He frowned "So you think it was a mistake…?"

I sighed "Look, Troy. For as much I wanted that kiss to happen…" I shook my head "It wasn't right. You're not ready to forgive me… and let's be honest… I'm- I'm not… exactly the girl that you need…"

"Ella-"

"No." I shook my head "Troy, don't go changing your mind now, please. I'm begging you. You chose the _sane_ thing to do in the first moment you found out about me; stick to that and don't be like me, don't start holding on to something that is not healthy… just like I did. Okay?" I bit my lower lip "It took me a while to figure out that… whatever the thing we have… won't work. You and I both know that! So please…" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath "Do what I asked you before… leave me alone, and please… just pretend that I never existed in your life. It's for the best…"

"No, Gabriella" I opened my eyes and stared at him "It's not for the best, okay?" he took my hand "I'm sorry. You did a mistake and I… was too blind to get it until now. To get that you _need_ to be in my life. Please… I-"

"Troy, no! You-"

"I need you!" he pleaded "Please! I was a big hypocrite to tell you that I love you when I wouldn't forgive you. Please! I-I-I forgive you, okay? Just… please. We can try… let's try to rebuild everything. I promise that I'm willing… to give us a try"

I sighed and stood up; his grip tightened around my hand "Troy… don't…" he stood up too.

"Why not?" he looked deeply into my eyes; despair pouring out of them. I couldn't help but feel a guilty knot forming in the pit of my stomach, so I looked away and became aware that the whole student body in the cafeteria was staring at us.

I sighed and laced my fingers with his "Let's go talk in private…" I pulled him by his hand and we walked out of the cafeteria. The corridors were not as full as the cafeteria, but people were still there… and this needed to be talked in absolute privacy.

"Where did you say the rooftop was?" I asked, not looking at him.

"This way…"we switched parts and he was now the one pulling me through the hallways. We ran up the stairs to the second floor and then continued walking till we found the white, metal door. He let go of my hand to dig into his pockets and took out the same key that Taylor had used to get me in. He opened the door as I crossed my arms over my chest and walked in without waiting for him to invite me in.

I walked up the stairs for the second time that day in less than 3 hours and sighed. I bit my lower lip as I sat down on the bench and looked down to my green Converse.

I can't back down, now.

I wrapped my head around the idea of letting go of him and… us. I can't just… throw it all away. I can't throw away all my hard work.

_But he forgave you. Isn't that what you wanted?_ Another part of my mind asked. _To get him back?_

I shook my head and tried silencing that little voice in my mind.

"Ella…" Once again, Troy interrupted my thoughts and I looked up at him. I buried my nails into my sides nervously, since my arms were now wrapped around me. "Why can't we try again?"

"Because it's simply wrong, Troy" I answered him truthfully "I've been putting my feelings first for too long, now. I wanted to get you back, because I loved you and because I… wanted you for myself. For the first time I wanted something for myself only… that I didn't have to share with Megan or…" I shook my head "I can't longer be that selfish. You need someone better than me that can give you everything that I can't and that will _never_ hurt you the way I did…"

"But Ella…" he walked up to me and kneeled in front of me "I want _you_. I forgive you. I need you and I love you" he pulled my arms away from my thorax and took my hands in his "Let's leave the past in the past and let's look forward. You hurt me, yes… but you also proved to me that you care too much for me, that you would stand back so I could build my life back again, not minding if you ended up hurt too" he shook his head "My dad once told me before he died… that when I found that girl… that made my world turn upside down and my heart skip a beat each time I saw her… that I should never let her go… that I would _know_ that I shouldn't let her go. And… you are that girl that I never want to let go of, no matter how hard I try to or how long… and no matter what you did"

My eyes got watery "Troy…" I shook my head.

"Let me take you back, El" he pleaded.

A silent tear escaped my eye "But I'm not right for you…"

"I don't care! Not anymore, baby…" he let go of my hands only so he could cup my cheeks in his hands, wiping my tears away with his thumbs "Be mine again…"

"A-are you sure?" I asked, still not so sure if to believe him or not.

He nodded his head "Yes. I'm sure about you…"

I bit my lower lip as I stared into his blue eyes. I could tell he wasn't lying, but I couldn't help but hesitate a little and wonder if this was some kind of cruel joke that he wanted to play on me for revenge.

"Please…" he whispered.

I took a couple of quick breaths and hesitated a little more. _Oh screw it!_

I nodded my head and wrapped my arms around his neck.

Then I broke down into tears and sobbed uncontrollably into his neck as he stood up, bringing me up with him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled his nose into my neck. He rubbed my back soothingly as I kept on sobbing into his shoulder, wetting his perfect white shirt with my tears.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry!" I mumbled against him, tightening my grip around his neck and never wanting to let go, afraid that if I did… he would disappear like in my dreams.

"I love you…" he answered, pecking my neck sweetly and burying his fingers into my hair, keeping my head against his chest.

Once again, I felt safe in his arms as he held me tightly against him. Neither of us wanting to let go as the bell went off to announce that lunch was over and that we had less than 10 minutes to get to our 5th period class.

Troy pulled away from my neck, but only to kiss my temple sweetly and then rest his cheek against my head.

I inhaled his sweet scent and smiled happily as my sobs began decreasing a little.

"Ella…" he murmured "Just promise me one thing…"

I sniffled and looked up at him from his shoulder "Anything…"

He stared down at me seriously "Never lie to me like that again…"

I shook my head "No. I promise!" I sniffled again "Never again" He smiled and kissed my nose tenderly.

"Good…" he caressed my cheek with his thumb "And next time… if you think you're pregnant… let me know right away…"

I nodded my head "Yes…"

"And… don't let Harvey _ever_ kiss you…again!" he growled lightly and I couldn't help but giggle.

"It was just on the cheek" I sniffled.

"I don't care… you're back to being mine and I don't want any… physical interaction between the two of you…" he frowned and I smiled up at him.

"You know he's dating Megan…" I reminded him.

He shrugged "I don't care"

I giggled some more and closed my eyes, smiling contently against his chest.

"Can I kiss you now? Your lips are torturing me!" he whined lightly and I giggled again, pulling away from the comfort of his shoulder.

"You don't need to ask…" I smirked lightly at him and he grinned like he had just won the lottery. He smashed his lips against mine and I happily accepted them, standing on the tip of my toes so I could kiss him better.

Finally.

**TG**

"Troy, stop it" I hissed and pushed his hands away as he tried to touch my bum when we entered the Gym after changing into our uniforms.

"You're killing me in those tight shorts…" he groaned in my ear and I blushed lightly as I noticed everyone staring at us in shock.

"What? Haven't you seen a couple before?" I yelled at them and they immediately turned away, except for Harvey and Sharpay who were gaping at us.

"And that bad-ass attitude suits you. Where did you get it?" he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and kissed my neck.

I pushed his face away. Not even an hour that we're back together and he's being… all horny around me.

"I had to develop it, since Sharpay wouldn't stop pissing me off" I answered and rolled my eyes, pinching his hands so he would let go of me.

"Ow!" he exclaimed "Are we back to that?"

I smirked at him before starting making my way over to Harvey "Yup… I'll see you later."

He grabbed me by my waist again and pulled me back into him, I blew a piece of hair out of my hair in annoyance "I want my kiss…"

I rolled my eyes "Troy, we made out for like… half an hour, ten minutes ago…"

He shrugged "What's your point?"

"My lips are swollen…" I glared at him and he only smirked back at me. I sighed and pecked him on the lips quickly before unclasping his hands in front of my stomach and making my way over to Harvey, who was still staring at me in shock.

"Holly crap on a cracker! That was fast!" Harvey commented and I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up…"

"So… what happened?" he asked, a little too enthusiastic.

I arched an eyebrow at him "I thought you hated Troy?"

"What's your point? I still want to know how you got back together without him being a prick!"

I smiled lightly "It'll take a while to explain. The only thing that I can tell you now is that you shouldn't be… affectionate to me anymore unless you want your dick cut off"

He scoffed "Back to the threats, I see!"

"He never threatened you before…" I frowned at him.

"That you know of!" he exclaimed and I widened my eyes at him "I'll tell you later! It's actually a funny story!"

"OW!" we both turned to our left and saw Troy rubbing his cheek and a really annoyed Sharpay in front of him with a deadly glare in her eyes.

"You're an idiot!" she growled at him "After everything she did? Seriously?"

"You didn't have to hit me!" he exclaimed, still rubbing his cheek.

She scoffed "I think I did! You're a dumbass!"

My stomach twisted in anger as I glared in her direction. How dares she?

"Oh no!" Harvey shook his head and grabbed me by the arms "Don't get in there…"

"But-"

"Let them work this out on their own" he said and began leading me towards the bleachers.

"But-"

"Think about it, you get in there, get Sharpay even angrier and get your asshole of a boyfriend into more serious trouble" he explained, making me sit down.

"He's not an asshole!" I defended him. Harvey scoffed.

"Whatever you say..."

"Really! He was just-"

"Don't want to hear it!" he cut me off "I don't care!"

I rolled my eyes "You both will need to work out on your relationship…"

He laughed but then glared at me "No thank you…"

I shook my head in disbelief and crossed my arms as I stared up ahead to Troy and Sharpay who were still discussing, or more like… Sharpay yelling at him. This ain't gonna end up right.

"Your fights with him were way funnier" Harvey said and I looked at him, raising an eyebrow "What?" he shrugged "They were!"

I rolled my eyes again "No comments"

He chuckled "So… I imagine that you're no longer dropping out of East High, am I right?"

"Nope" I shook my head "But remind me to talk to my dad about that after school, today"

He arched an eyebrow at me "Why?"

"I have to tell him that I got back with Troy and that it isn't necessary to enroll me into a different school" I sighed "It's going to get bloody though…"

He laughed "Because…?"

I gave him a 'duh look' "Remember that they found my negative pregnancy tests? He knows I'm no longer a… virgin… he surely wants to kill him, or maybe threaten him with something" I rolled my eyes and sighed, resting my cheek over my hand and my elbow over my knee.

He laughed again "Can I come?"

"I don't know, can you?" I asked sarcastically and he scoffed.

"_May_ I come?" he corrected and I grinned at him.

"Nope…"

He groaned "Bitch…"

I laughed and then kissed him on the cheek "Asshole!"

"Bolton! Don't you dare, walk away from me when I'm talking!" Sharpay barked in Troy's direction and we turned to see that he was walking in our direction with a pissed off look on his face.

He cursed under his breath as he sat between me and Harvey, crossing his arms like a little kid. I grimaced and patted his knee affectively.

"You okay?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"How come I'm friends with her?" he mumbled angrily.

"Because you're an idiot!" Harvey grinned and we both turned to glare at him. He shrugged "What? I'm not in the _friend zone_, yet?" he mocked and I sighed; this isn't going to be easy.

"No" Troy shook his head at him.

**TG**

Troy drove me home that afternoon after school. I missed the smell of Axe mixed with mint of his car and holding his hand while he hummed to the song playing on the radio. I grinned at him happily as he tapped with his free hand the steering wheel to the beat of the song when we came to a stop at a red light. He must've felt my gaze because he turned to me with a questioning look.

"What? Do I have monkeys on my face?" he joked, arching one of his eyebrows and grinning.

My smile grew bigger and I shook my head 'no' "No"

He kept on smiling at me "Then what is it?"

I shrugged "Nothing"

"Uh-huh…" he nodded his head, now narrowing his eyes lightly at me.

"Really!" I giggled lightly and then sighed, looking down "It's just that…" I paused.

"That…?" he encouraged me to continue.

"I missed you, that's all" I admitted and shrugged again, looking back at him. He frowned for a moment but then he beamed at me, leaning over to peck me on the lips.

He lifted his hand and placed it over my cheek, tenderly "I missed you too…"

"I know. You gave me a hint when you were drunk" I joked and he rolled his eyes.

"Shut up…" he shook his head but gave me a slight grin.

The light turned green and he turned back to the road, dropping his hand from my cheek and turning to the right on the next street. I giggled to myself; and to think that I was about to enroll into another school to be away from him. Everyone was right; I should've just waited for him a little longer, be more patient. I'm glad everything worked out in the end, though. The only thing left to do is talk to my dad about Troy and… wanting to stay at East High.

We parked in front of my house and I sighed as Troy turned off the car. He smiled at me before getting out of the car and running over to my side as I unbuckled my seatbelt. He opened the door for me and I rolled my eyes playfully as he offered me his hand.

"My lady…" he said in a deeper tone of voice, making me giggle at him.

"Idiot!" I kissed him on the cheek and turned back around to pull my backpack out of the car; but before I could place it over my shoulder, he took it from my hands and placed it over his own shoulder. "Troy!" I complained.

"What?" he shrugged, taking my hand in his and closing the door of his car.

"You don't need to do that!" I scolded him as we walked over to my threshold.

He smirked at me "But I want to…"

"But you don't need to!"

He rolled his eyes "Can't you just say thank you?"

"No" I answered shortly and he scoffed.

I dug inside my jean's pocket and took out my house keys. I flipped through the five different pieces of aluminum and placed the 4th one inside the key hole, opening my front door.

I got in and then motioned Troy with my head to come in. He took the invitation and walked in with a slight smile.

"Ellie, is that you?" I heard my mom yell from the kitchen.

"Yes mom!" I yelled back.

"Oh great" she exclaimed "You won't believe it!" she continued, her voice becoming louder as she approached "Your dad found a free spot for you at West High!" My eyes widened and I turned to Troy with a panicked expression; he frowned confused down at me. Okay! He wasn't supposed to know that! "It's kind of far, since it's at the other side of the city but-" she came to a halt and her eyes widened as she looked at Troy and then down to our linked hands. "Uhmm…" she blinked.

I blushed "I have something to tell you, mom…"

**To be continued.**

**Oooohhh! Wonder how Troy is going to react to that! xD**

**Hey guys, only one chapter left for this story to end. FINALLY! I was getting sick of it! -.-**

**Anyway! Sorry for the wait, writer's block mixed with school work can be a real bitch! And also sorry for any Grammar and Spelling mistakes! **

**Please leave a review behind! :D**

**Xoxox Mary**


	17. Here we go again

My double life with Troy Bolton

_Chapter Sixteen_

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! This is the last chapter… **

**Anyway! I hope you liked the story even though I didn't ¬¬ and I hope you're willing to read my next upcoming story. It's called '**_**I'm holding on for you**_**', the plot is a little more serious than my recent stories but I hope it works out! **

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend Juan, since he gave me the idea of how to end the story xD**

**Please Read, Enjoy and Review!**

I blushed "I have something to tell you, mom"

She blinked a few more times before directing her gaze fully on me. "No need…" she cleared her throat "I…. screwed things up, didn't I?" she grimaced as she linked her hands together and placed her knuckles to her mouth.

I blushed a little more and nodded my head "A little…"

"Uhm" she shifted awkwardly on her feet "I'm sorry!" she bit her lip and sent me an apologetic look "I-I….I'll… leave you two…to… talk alone!" She gave us a nervous smile and then sped out of there like she had diarrhea. Great!

I sighed and internally groaned as I looked up at Troy. I bit my lower lip and… once again, I felt going small under his intense- and now accusing- glare. I think he's a little bit angry…

"I'm sorry!" I apologized quickly before he could say anything "I swear I was going to tell you! But not today because, well… we just got back together and, and, and… t-to be honest, it was the last thing going on in my mind! I mean, why would I want to spoil everything today with something that is not going to happen, anyway? Right? Because… after today, I was going to talk to my dad and, and, and…I… I was scared of how you were going to react and…" I sighed "I'm sorry, please don't get mad!" I bit my lower lip again and looked up at him with fearful eyes.

He mumbled something under his breath as he frowned and shook his head lightly, dropping my backpack on the floor and pulling his hand out of my grip. At first I thought he was going to storm out furiously, but he caught me by surprise when he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest. I frowned a little confused, but hugged him back. He kissed the top of my head.

"I really hurt you, didn't I?"He mumbled against my hair as he rubbed my back soothingly.

My frown grew deeper and I pulled back a little, enough so I could stare up at him "What?"

"That's why you wanted to leave…" he kept the low volume of his voice as he talked "to… get away from me…"

I shook my head "Troy, no…" I moved my arms from around his torso and placed my hands over his shoulders "I…I… just wanted you to have your space…" I shrugged "I didn't know you would forgive me this soon… or at all, really! So I thought it would be a good idea to drop out of East High and both to have a fresh start…"

He shook his head "I don't like your idea…"

I grimaced, lifting my hand and placing it over his cheek "Well, I don't think the paper work is done yet… so maybe I can talk my dad out of it…"

He smiled lightly and nodded his head "You better, I don't want to go visiting you at the other side of the city where all those freaking _Knights_ are walking around!" he trembled and I laughed, resting my head on his chest and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I love you" I murmured and he kissed my temple.

"I love you too…" he tightened the grip around my waist and tried bringing me closer to him, but it was impossible since I couldn't be more pressed against him.

Suddenly we heard the front door open and I turned my head around hoping to see Megan. I did found her blue eyes… but they were on my father's face. My eyes widened, imitating his as I pulled away from Troy. _Fuck!_

"Gabriella!" he shouted.

My hands flew behind my back and I lowered my head on instinct "Hi dad…"I muttered. He's really intimidating.

I internally groaned; this is going to get ugly. Poor Troy!

Troy cleared his throat "Mr. Montez" he greeted him, taking out his hand for him to shake "I think you already know me, I'm Troy Bolton" he said politely. I would take my hand back if I were him, before my dad rips it off!

My dad sent him a deadly glare "I know perfectly who you are, Mr. Bolton" he put his briefcase down before crossing his arms over his chest "And you still got the nerve to show up at this house after what you did to my daughter!"

"Dad, don't be like th-" I tried interfering.

"¡_Cállate Gabriella! ¡Ya hablaré contigo!"_ (Translation: Shut up Gabriella! I'll speak with you later!) He growled at my direction and I jumped a little scared. I didn't expect him to get _this _mad. I actually didn't expect him to get mad at all. We weren't doing anything, anyway!

"Okay!" I squeaked. I hate when my dad gets like this, he scares the hell out of me.

He turned back to Troy "You should be ashamed, young man!"

Troy blinked "With all due respect, Mr. Montez… I don't think I follow…" he shook his head lightly. I envy him! Why isn't he trembling of fear like I am?

Dad narrowed his eyes "How can I refresh your memory?" he asked sarcastically "I think we already threw the pregnancy tests away!"

"Dad-"

"No talking, Gabriella!" he warned me.

"Mr. Montez…" Troy took my hand "I'm very aware of what happened, but I do promise we were safe and I never meant any harm to your daughter" he said and my dad scoffed "I swear! We went through a rough patch, and I was angry at her, so that's why I wasn't with her when she took the test; if she would've told me, I would have been there…"

"But you weren't" my dad growled "That's what matters…"

"Dad, he didn't even know! I never told him!"

"Gabriella!" he warned once again and this time I scoffed.

"I'm deeply sorry, Sr." Troy apologized.

"Well, sorry isn't enough, Mr. Bolton!" My dad growled "You weren't the one having to see her walk around like a zombie and sometimes not even eat! You-"

"DAD!" Troy doesn't need to know that!

"What's going on?" My mom walked back in and I sighed relieved. She's the only one that can control my dad and calm him down.

No one answered.

She raised one eyebrow at my dad as she placed her hands on her hips "Greg?"

He mumbled something under his breath and my mom narrowed her eyes "Gregory…" she said in a warning voice.

"Well, how does he get the nerve to come to this house after doing that to our daughter?" he demanded to know.

My mom rolled her eyes "Greg… it's not the boy's fault…"

He scoffed "Then whose is it?"

"No one's!" she glared at him "It's their problem and you have no say in it!"

"But he-"

"Enough, Gregory! Kitchen, now!" she pointed towards the kitchen and my dad sighed, following the direction my mom was pointing, but not before glaring both at Troy and me. He disappeared around the corner and my mom sent me the second apologetic look of that day.

"I'll talk to him" she told me "Again, I'm sorry!" she apologized.

"It's okay, mom…" I reassured her and she nodded her head.

"Okay… uhm, Troy, don't worry… the only one that can kick you out of here, is Gabriella…" she joked with a soft smile "You're always welcomed here. And please don't take my husband seriously, he probably had a bad day at work and is grumpy, he's usually more patient"

Troy nodded "It's okay Mrs. Montez, I understand…" he gave my hand a light squeeze as he looked down at me with a smile on his lips "I didn't expect him to react any different"

My mom nodded "Okay, well… make yourself at home. Are you staying over for dinner?"

He shook his head "I'd rather not get Mr. Montez any angrier today" he gave her a small smile and my mom giggled lightly.

"As you wish" she smiled at us one last time before she walked off.

Troy sighed and turned around completely to face me. He let go of my hand only so he could place his hands on my waist and pull me to him.

"I think your dad hates me" he smirked down at me. I smiled a little relieved; I thought he would be a little upset after my dad's little show.

I shook my head "No, he doesn't!" he raised one eyebrow at me and I giggled a little "Maybe a little, but… he doesn't know the whole story so…" I shrugged "I'm sure he'll give you a chance once my mom tells him…"

He rolled his eyes "I doubt it, dads usually hate me" he shrugged "It's something chemical…"

I giggled and rolled my eyes too "You're overreacting; you just have to win him over…"

"And how the hell am I going to do that?" he asked.

"Well…" I twisted my mouth to a side "He likes basketball too! And he's also a Lakers fan" I smiled readjusting the neck of his black polo shirt "He likes… old cars, classic ones" I told him and pecked him on the lips "And maybe it would help if you didn't touch more than my hand when he's around…"

He smirked a little "But I can touch more than your hand when he's not around, can't I?"

I rolled my eyes "Yes, Mr. Hormones!"

He laughed and pulled me in for another hug; he kissed the top of my head "Good!" he sighed and pulled back again, pressing his lips to my forehead and taking my hands in his "I better get home…"

I groaned "Now? Why don't you stay a little longer? We can watch a movie" I bit my lower lip hopefully but he shook his head chuckling.

"No, babe..." he rubbed the back of my hands with his thumbs while smiling "Seriously, I need to get home, but I'll pick you up tomorrow to go to school; sounds good?"

I smiled a little sad and sighed, nodding my head "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow…"

He pecked my lips one last time before letting go of my hand and walking up to the door. He opened it and smiled at me before stepping out and closing the door behind him. I walked over to the living room and jumped on one of the couches, lifting up the curtain so I could watch him drive off. I sighed happily to myself once he left my sight and I closed the curtain, flopping completely into the couch and hugging my knees up to my chest.

"Oh please! Look at that! She looks pathetic!" I heard my dad scoff and I looked up at him confused. My parents had walked back into the room.

"What?" I asked.

"Gregory!" my mom yelled at him "Stop acting like an arse! Gabriella knows what she's doing!" she told him "And weren't you going to do something else, other than criticizing her?"

"I don't remember" he mumbled. I don't get why he's so mad at me.

"GREGORY FRANCISCO MONTEZ!" she scolded; I could tell she was losing her patience by the color red tainting her cheeks in anger.

My dad narrowed his eyes at her for a moment before turning back to me; his eyes softened lightly as I stared up at him confused. He sighed "I'm sorry Gabriella, I overreacted…"

"And?" my mom urged him.

"And I'm sorry for yelling at your… b-boyfriend…" he shoved his hands into his pockets and looked down.

"And?"

My dad rolled his eyes "And… I p-promise… that I'll try to behave when he's around…"

I smiled lightly and grimaced lightly, feeling a little sorry for the way my mom had made him apologize to me. I stood up from the couch and wrapped my arms around my dad's torso.

"I forgive you dad" I pressed my cheek to his chest and he wrapped his arms around me; he's so much taller than me, even taller than Troy. "I kind of get why you reacted the way you did… so it's no problem…"

My dad rubbed my back for a few more seconds before we pulled back. He stared down at me seriously.

"That boy has a bad reputation, you know?" he frowned at me and I nodded my head.

"I know…" I smiled lightly "but that's it… just a bad reputation…"

He sighed "Are you sure what you're doing, Ellie?" he asked worriedly "He hurt you once, he could do it again…"

I looked down "That was kind of my fault, dad…" I told him, shaking my head "I wasn't the greatest person to him; he had a reason to stay away from me..."

He lifted my chin up with his pointer finger "I'll give him a chance… only if you promise me to be extra careful… and not to keep things as important as having a boyfriend in secret and not letting me know, alright?"

I smiled, feeling slightly guilty and I nodded my head "I promise"

"Good" he smiled and kissed my forehead, then he pulled back and sighed "Now… about West High…"

I bit my lower lip "Tell me you haven't done any paper work…"

He shook his head "No, but you sure you want to stay at East High?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded my head "Yeah… besides Troy, I also have Harvey to think about; he wouldn't survive without me" I giggled and he chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief.

He sighed again "Well alright! I'll talk to the school to thank them their attention" he kissed my forehead one more time before pecking my mom on the lips and making his way out of the room and to his office. I turned to my mom and gave her a grateful smile.

"Thank you…"

She smiled back at me and gave me a tight hug "No problem, sweetie!" she kissed me on the cheek before pulling back again. She looked both ways before leaning over me and whispering in my ear "I'm taking you to the gynecologist next week to put you into birth control pills…"

My eyes widened "WHAT?"

"Yes! I don't want go around your room finding little surprises again!" she narrowed her eyes at me lightly and I rolled my eyes.

I sighed "Fine! But they better not make me gain weight!"

She laughed "I can't promise you that!" she patted my cheek and turned around, making her way back into the kitchen "I'm making cheese burgers tonight, hope you're hungry!"

I groaned "Mooom!"

**TG**

**6 months later**

As the bell rang signaling our last class of our senior year, everyone hollered in excitement and happiness as they threw papers into the air and… books out the window; that freaked me out. Everyone in the classroom stormed out of there like if someone had put a gas bomb in there, while I just sat there waiting for the jungle animals to finish their rebellion.

I sighed a little sad; I can't believe High School finally ended. At first I thought it would pass an eternity before that happened and I couldn't wait for it, but… today… I kind of want to go back to my freshman year and start all over again.

I stood up from my desk and placed my backpack over my shoulder and walked out of there like if I had a class coming up next. I walked down the hallways, avoiding my crazy classmates and then finally reached my locker.

I opened it up and placed the last few things I had in there before shutting it and turning around. I smiled brightly as I saw my boyfriend walking up towards me with his own backpack over his shoulder. And to think that over a year ago, I was standing in this same place watching the same person making out with one of his many girlfriends. And now… he's walking up towards me with a happy grin tugging the on the sides of his thin lips.

My smile grew bigger when he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me fully on the lips. I placed my arms around his neck as he tried to push me against the lockers, thing that I didn't allow since there were too many people in the hallway probably staring at us.

"You both are a pair of show offs!" A voice interrupted our kiss and we pulled back to see Harvey walking side by side with Sharpay and the rest of the gang right behind them. I rolled my eyes.

"Scram off, Fort!" Troy said, letting go of my waist but taking my hand in his and intertwining our fingers together.

Harvey smirked at him and Sharpay rolled her eyes "Not our fault that you draw attention with your make out sessions" Sharpay said as she crossed her arms.

We had to work things out between us since Troy and I got back together; it wasn't easy. The gang accepted my apology, I found out that he actually didn't tell them what happened between us, including Sharpay; they just knew that I did a really bad mistake. Troy and I decided to keep what happened between us… between us. I'm still getting through some rough stuff with Sharpay, but we get along just fine.

Troy and Harvey aren't exactly best friends, but they're working things out too; Harvey's very… affectionate with me and Troy doesn't like it one bit. I'm trying to convince Harvey to stop with it, while trying to convince Troy that it's normal in him; I'm still working on it.

"Let's not start talking about you and Zeke, please" Troy said back and she scoffed. I giggled lightly and shook my head in disbelief.

"So!" Chad interceded, clapping his hands, before the discussion got more heated "Who's up for _Joe's_?" he smirked at us "There's a new promotion in the Hawaiian pizza I'm willing to check out!"

"Oh! Me too!" Jason exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly like a little kid.

"I vote for it too! I'm starving!" Taylor grinned as she linked arms with Sharpay and turned to look at me "C'mon Gabs!"

I smiled up at Troy and kissed him on the cheek before letting go of his hand and linking my arm with Taylor's. We walked up ahead and we heard the boys behind us snickering about something.

"So Gabby, want to go shopping tomorrow with me and Tay?" Sharpay asked with a soft smile "The summer's starting, so maybe we can start trying to bond since we'll be all going to U of A next year"

I nodded my head "Sure! I need a new pair of sandals anyway"

"Awesome!" Taylor squealed "We sooo needed another girl! We'll be like the three musketeers now!"

"Don't say that out loud please!" Sharpay rolled her eyes and I laughed.

I've decided to go to _U of A_ instead of _Stanford_. My parents couldn't afford the school even with their two salaries and I didn't want my mom to work a double shift to do so. I did send a scholarship request, but apparently they never got it; I'm not disappointed though, I'll have Troy and Harvey with me, my sister and the gang to turn to if I have problems, thing that I wouldn't have been able to do if I went to Stanford. I'm happy that I'll have my friends and boyfriend there to support me.

We walked over to Sharpay's pink Hummer –thing that I find ridiculous- and suddenly we were blown past by the guys.

"SHOTGUN FOR THE FRONT SEAT!" Harvey exclaimed.

"FUCK YOU FORT, IT'S MINE!" Chad yelled after him, trying to catch up with him as they ran.

"EXCUSE ME, BUT I'M SHARPAY'S BOYFRIEND! I HAVE PRIVILEGES!" Zeke argued.

"WELL, SHE STILL OWES ME AFTER SLAPPING ME!" Troy yelled too.

"WHAT ABOUT ME?" Jason asked.

"YOU SHUT UP!" The guys yelled at him as Harvey opened the passenger's door and they started fighting over the seat.

We rolled our eyes as we approached them calmly and we unlinked our arms. Taylor and I tapped them on the shoulders as Sharpay walked around the Hummer to get into the driver's seat. They guy turned to us and Taylor smiled at them sweetly.

"Excuse me guys" she pushed past them and sat on the passenger's seat, buckling up her seatbelt; I laughed as they started complaining at her about 'not being fair'.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head as I opened up the door of the backseats, getting in and sitting at the other end, next to the window.

When Taylor finally managed to close her door, the boys had no other option but to sit with me on the backseats, Troy next to me of course.

When we got to _Joe's_, Harvey, Chad and Jason went up to the counter to order our pizzas as the rest of us sat at one of the tables.

I laughed at some joke that Zeke said but got distracted when Troy kissed me on the ear, causing me goose bumps and squeal in surprised. I wiped my ear and looked at him annoyed.

"Don't do that!" I scolded him and slapped him on the arm. He chuckled and passed his arm around me to bring me closer to him; he linked our hands together and kissed my bare shoulder.

"You look very pretty today" he commented and smiled, looking at me through his thick eyelashes with that innocent look that I love. I smiled at him, forgetting why I was annoyed at him.

"What did you do?" I joked, giggling lightly as he bit my shoulder softly.

He kissed it gently again and grinned at me "Oh nothing!"

I arched an eyebrow at him "Really?"

He nodded his head "It's just that I've got… kind of a surprise for you" he admitted.

"Troy, if you bought me one of those bubble gum thongs, I swear I'll make you eat it without me wearing it!" I narrowed my eyes at him. He had expressed his curiosity for that… particular garment recently; I wouldn't be surprised if he actually bought one.

He laughed and shook his head, staring at our friends with a significant look before turning back to me. I frowned confused. What's going on?

"Right! So… uhm… Tay, let's go to the bathroom" Sharpay said as she stood up.

"Yeah! Sure!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Come on Zeke!" Sharpay offered him her hand so he would stand up too.

"But I'm not a chick to-"

"COME!" She growled and Zeke quickly stood up, following right behind them as they walked over to the restrooms.

I turned back to Troy "What was that about?" I raised my eyebrows at him and he shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about" He smirked

I gave him a look "Troy…"

He smiled and kissed my shoulder again; what is it with him and my shoulder today? "I kind of… did something crazy…" he admitted.

I groaned, now getting worried "Troy, what did you do?"

He rolled his eyes "Nothing to be worried about!"

"Then what is it?" I looked at him expectantly and he chuckled.

"Patience, woman! Jeez!" I glared at him and he laughed harder. He sighed and smiled at me "I… talked to your dad a few days ago…" he said and my eyes widened "No, no! Nothing bad happened, I promise" I relaxed a little and waited for him to continue. He looked down to our intertwined hands and then back up at me "I wanted to ask for his permission for something"

My eyes widened up a little, and I felt my heart starting to pound against my chest "You didn't ask for my hand in marriage, did you?"

He laughed "No! Calm down! I'm not that crazy" he shook his head and I sighed relieved "But I did have to argue for a good pair of hours with him to get his permission to…" he suddenly shoved his hand into his back pocket and pulled out a pair of tickets "Take you to a cruise"

My eyes went back to being wide "WHAT?" I exclaimed and he grimaced a little "YOU DID WHAT?"

He shrugged "I wanted to ask him first before I bought the tickets on line..." he frowned a little "You don't like the idea?"

"Well, I hate the idea of you not discussing this with me first!" I told him.

He rolled his eyes "I wanted it to be a surprise! You know? Our first year anniversary is coming up and…" he shrugged "I thought it would be a good idea…"

"Troy, our first year anniversary is until September!" I shook my head at him.

"To me, it was the moment I kissed you on that cruise"

I sighed and couldn't help but smile at his corny comment "Troy… but… this trip is very expensive! How did you manage to convince my dad anyway?"

He smirked "It wasn't easy… he was about to rip my head off until I told him that you would be sharing a cabin with my sister Mary and that I would be sharing the other one with Nancy and Joe"

"Oh!" I nodded "They're coming with us." That sounds more logical… and kind of better, to be honest.

"Of course!" he rolled his eyes "Do you think your parents or my sister would've let us gone _alone_ to a trip like that? Don't be silly, Ella!"

I narrowed my eyes at him "I wouldn't be silly if you had commented your plans with me first! I'm not a psychic, you know?" I insisted.

He let out an annoyed sigh "I didn't picture things going this way…"

I raised my eyebrows at him "Seriously, Troy? Do you even know me?"

"Well, you're very bipolar! I thought you would practically choke me to death when you hugged me happily! But I see that that's not going to happen, is it?"

I narrowed my eyes "If you continue being like that, you might have to look for another person to take with you…"

"Maybe I will!" he narrowed his eyes too.

"Then do it!" I dared him.

"Fine!" he pulled his arm from around me and crossed his arms over his chest, turning away from me, but not standing up or anything. I raised my eyebrows at him and rested my cheek over my hand.

"So?" I smirked lightly to myself "What are you waiting for?"

"I'm thinking!" he barked at me and I bit my lower lip, trying to prevent the laughter that wanted to come out of my mouth; he's acting childish. I am too, I know! I never said I wasn't acting childish either.

"Alright!" I exclaimed "Think _all_ you want!" I took out my cell phone from my pocket and flipped it open, looking for a game to play.

A few minutes later- when I was already very into the game and no one had come back yet- a hand snatched my phone away.

"Hey!" I exclaimed and glared at Troy.

"You're going with me and that's final!" he glared back at me.

"Oh really!" I exclaimed sarcastically, trying to reach for my phone, but he pulled it out of my reach "Troy!"

"You're not getting it back until you say you're going with me!" he threatened and I gaped at him.

"Are you blackmailing me?" I asked with narrowed eyes.

He smirked at me "The hell, I am!"

I scoffed and tried reaching for my phone again, but he blocked me with his free arm and pulled my phone further away from me. I growled in annoyance and he chuckled.

"Troy Alexander!" I scolded him "Give me back my phone!"

"Magic words?" he smirked.

"Please!" I barked.

"No, the other magic words!"

I narrowed my eyes at him "What if I don't want to go with you?"

"Oh baby, we both know you want to, you're just playing hard-to-get, even if we're already dating!" Okay, I do want to go, but that's something I don't want to admit just yet!

"What if I say: no more sex in two months!" I smirked at him and he gaped at me.

"You wouldn't dare do that to me!" He exclaimed. Drama Queen!

"Oh, I would!" I kept on smirking and he narrowed his eyes.

"Okay, do it!" He shrugged "But if you don't go with me…" he brought the phone closer to me and as I tried to reach for it, he pushed me away with his arm and scrolling down the menu of my phone. "Oh! Look at this! Is… is this your picture with Zac Efron? Jeeze! Wonder what would happen if I erased it!" he smirked at me and my eyes widened.

"You wouldn't!" I snarled at him.

"Go to the Cruise with me…" he smiled evilly at me. Oh no! I'm not letting him win this!

I glared at him "Never!"

He shrugged and pressed the left button and selected 'erase' "Are you sure you want to erase this picture?" he quoted.

"TROY, DON'T!" I tried reaching for my phone again but he pushed me back.

"Uhm… jeez! I don't know!" he twisted his mouth to a side for a moment and then turned back to me "Are you coming with me to the cruise?" he raised one of his eyebrows at me.

"No!" I yelled.

He shrugged again "As you wish!"He turned back to the phone and as he was about to select 'yes'…

"NO! OKAY FINE! I'LL GO!" I exclaimed terrified and he grinned at me like if he had just won the lottery for the second time in a row.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes! Yes!" I nodded quickly and he laughed, handing me back my phone. I quickly snatched out of his hand and placed it back into my pocket. I looked up and glared at him. He so did it this time!

"I hate you!"

He smiled at me and wrapped both of his arms around me "We didn't have to go through that if you just agreed to go with me" he kissed my shoulder _again_ "You practically pushed me to it, babe!"

I scoffed and crossed my arms "Sure I did…" I mumbled to myself.

"You threatened me with sex! I had to threaten you too!" he explained, like it was the most logical thing in the world.

"I hate you" I repeated and he chuckled.

"Just admit that you're thrilled to go with me, already!" he pleaded a little with a smile as he kissed from my forehead down to my jaw.

I smiled lightly "Never…"

"Admit it!" he ordered.

"Nope" I shook my head.

"Do I have to tickle you?" he groaned in my ear and my eyes widened. Oh no! No more torturing, thank you!

"I'm so thrilled to go with you!" I exclaimed and he laughed.

"I knew it!" he kissed me on the cheek and I shook my head in disbelief. I turned to him and pecked him on the lips.

"You're a pain in the ass" I told him and he smirked.

"You are too…" he rested his forehead against mine and I couldn't help but smile at him; why did he have to be so cute and yet so annoying and yet so sexy and charming and… still get to my last nerve? Did I mention that he has the most gorgeous eyes on this planet? Well, he does.

"Okay you two! Time's up!" Harvey made himself notice as he sat down with the rest of the gang following his example.

"What were you two doing?" Chad smirked at us with a mocking voice and we both rolled our eyes.

Sharpay scoffed "They were having Eye Sex, you moron!" she crossed her arms and rested her head over Zeke's shoulder as she smirked at us; Zeke passed his arm around her shoulders and rubbed her arm sweetly. I glared at her.

"We weren't having Eye Sex!" I contradicted her.

She laughed and nodded "Sure you weren't!"

"Let them be, Shar!" Taylor rolled her eyes "Like you haven't done it before…"

"All the time at lunch at the cafeteria, in Chem class, at the library- Oh no wait! They have actual sex at the library" Jason smirked at them and we all laughed. Zeke threw the salt shaker at him and he caught it in a swift move before it hit his head.

Zeke and Jason started a heated discussion and I couldn't help but roll my eyes and smile at them. Taylor and Sharpay started ignoring them after a while and got talking about our shopping trip tomorrow; Troy kissed my temple a couple of times before he got talking to Chad about the upcoming basketball game on T.V the next day and… I turned to Harvey who was sitting next to me.

"So…" I started "How are things with my sister?" I smirked at him and he rolled his eyes.

"You need to find a new conversation opener" he joked and I grinned.

"You love me and you know it!" I laughed and he soon joined me, wrapping his right arm around my shoulder and squeezing me tightly.

"So… are you ready for your trip with Bolton?" he asked me quietly so the others on the table wouldn't hear.

I raised an eyebrow at him "How did you know?"

He shrugged "I helped him get the tickets" he grinned down at me and my heart fluttered with joy as I smiled up at him; maybe these two have hope, maybe they'll end up being good friends at the end and-

Troy pushed Harvey's arm away from my shoulders and replaced it with his "No touching, Fort! How many times have I told you?"

"She's not your property! She's my best friend!" He instantly argued back.

"Maybe you should find a new best friend!"

"Maybe you should find a new girlfriend!"

I rolled my eyes and sighed, placing my cheek against my palm. I looked up to the rest of my friends and they all rolled their eyes too; I think this is turning into a routine for them too.

"FUCK YOU!"

"NO, _YOU_ FUCK YOU!"

I let out a sigh. Yup…

Here we go again.

**The End…**

**Before you ask: NO! There won't be a sequel ¬¬ Sorry to burst your bubble, but that's the way it is xD**

**Hope you liked the story! I'm glad I finally finished it… and I have to be honest… it was that bad! :P**

**I'll start to write my next story when my finals are over, but until then…**

**Please Review! Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes… or both. :P**

**Luv ya all!**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo Mary :D**


End file.
